Fighting for my girl
by KeepCalmBePositive
Summary: Blaise has a very difficult time getting things to go his way. He is trying his best but to make a relationship work there must be effort on both sides. Can he convince her that she should fight for him as he does for her? Even after all of his mistakes? My first fanfic hope you guys like it. After hogwarts and after the war. There will be *whispers* bad words and other things.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the characters portrayed except Nadia. However I do own the plot line.

In this story Blaise will be a dark complexion like in the Harry potter movies. I know some say he's black and others say white. I'll just go with what I saw. But it doesn't matter either way because what is race but a construct of society? Anyhow i will try my best to update at least once every week or every two weeks depending on my schedule. This story has been bothering me for a while so I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews as well as constructive criticism is much appreciated.

*******It's a Blaise and OC pairing. Hermione and Blaise friendship.*********

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**

Thoughts are in bold and Italic.

* * *

Prologue

I scowl with indignation as my phone alarm continues to ring. I hit the snooze button. I hate mornings, especially this morning. Today I have to deal with a bunch of obnoxious commons. It's exasperating just thinking about it. But it is after all my job. I run both family companies, with a little help on the side from my mother and father. They signed the companies over to me when I was 18; I'm now 19 I'll be 20 in December. I attended pre-school, primary school, middle and high school; graduated when I was 16 and went on to university. I have a degree in architecture as well as an MBA in finance, I double majored in university and with a lot of memory charms and briberies from my father I was allowed to graduate three years early. I was and still am a very hard worker, though my degrees came before time my grades were always top notch so I don't feel guilty about it. The company signed over to me from my mother's side of the family is mostly banking but some intellectual property patenting and trade marking; we have two branches in England, three in the Caribbean, one in Hong Kong, one in Spain, and one in Guernsey. We give services strictly to "muggles" as the commons say. Today is the first time we will have any business with the commons and my ancestors would roll in their graves if they knew.

My mother's family is a different type of magical family. We are all taught magic by family members and never allowed to be taught by someone that was seen to have "mediocre magic", of course I don't think that way nor does anyone in my immediate family but it was something that was known in families like mine for eons. The more common witches and wizards who like to think of themselves as the noble house of this or the honorable house of that are very much in the dark of their beginnings. Families like mine were the first wizards and witches and we possess what the commons now call "old magic" though they know nothing about it. Old magic is about a thousand times more potent than common magic, seeing as we do not need wands, nor do we tire from using too much magic; we often times produce excess magic that we have to release into the universe-**_ I know deep_**.

Common magic wards cannot keep us out; we apperrate and disapperate anywhere we please. We can control the elements and some of us like myself, my mother, and great grandmother are even makers. Makers are those who do not need spells but we think of something or want something and it comes to being. It is very common in my family although my mother's twin sister did not inherit this trait. Although we can make our own magic we can also use spells that everyone else uses if we so choose. Our magic is so powerful that we could marry off with a thousand "muggles" as the commons say and it would still have the same level of potency. There are only about 5 families left that are like mine mostly because of disputes amongst themselves that lead them to kill each other off and like the commons with the pureblood and muggle-born dispute. It comes down to arrogance. Arrogance in finding a life partner outside of "royals" as we or should I say they like to call themselves.

As royals we have the potential to live for centuries or longer if we were not so arogant. I guess my mother has the same mindset as I do seeing as my father is considered a halfblood common. I know common may sound odd to say, but it's the only word used for their kind that was not used condescendingly; something akin to "muggle-borns" or muggles"-Just a polite way of saying it. I really don't have a problem with them. **_Really._** My older cousin slash best friend is a common, and I love Hermione to death. Her husband Draco is a pretty nice guy and I love her kids; Jenivive and Lukas- they are my little munchkins. Hermione and I are technically half cousins; her father and my father are half-brothers. They share the same father and my father's mother is a pureblood common. So honestly it's just the stuck up ones like the people I have to deal with today that I really cannot tolerate. But on the bright side today is a fairly slow day at my father's family business, its normally very hectic and this will be a nice break. My father's (or what was formally my father's) business deals with both wizard and muggle affairs. We plan and design buildings as well as build them with and without magic. My alarm begins to ring again. Has it been 15 minutes already? Well carpe diem.

* * *

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a** Naah-dia**), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

The story is really coming together and i have a good amount of points to add. I know i said that i would update weekly but i realized that the prologue didn't give you much to go off of so here is chapter one before my week deadline =D enjoy.

*Thoughts are done in bold and italic.

* * *

Chapter1

I dismiss the alarm on my phone and sit up groggily. I take time to sit for a bit before I attempt to get up. After I've righted myself I get up and make my way over to my bathroom to get the day started. I put on my shower cap and proceed to the shower, instead of using warm water I blast myself with a few seconds of cold water just to get my blood pumping. After I've showered, dried off, and brushed my teeth I take out my make make-up bag and apply some, eyeliner, mascara, a bit of face powder and some lip gloss. I remove the shower cap and un-wrap the satin wrap from my head. My hair is in two big braids and I proceed to undo them. I always keep my hair under a wrap and braided the night before because my hair tends to get unruly if not tamed, and over the years I have learned what my hair likes and what it doesn't like. I put some oil in my palm and run my fingers through my hair a little. After I've finished I take a good look at my face in the mirror. Brown eyes are reflected back at me set in a heart-shaped face with a petite nose that holds a small golden nose ring and plump deep rosy pink lips. I've always thought of myself as beautiful with my mocha infused with cream skin tone and my 5 foot 4 frame. I am not skinny nor am I considered chubby, I wear a c-cup in bra size, my waist is tiny, and my hips are nice and round- not too much not too little, "the perfect hour glass" my mother says. But it doesn't come easy I don't eat healthy or like I should all the time but I do exercise 4 times a week. My curly dark brown hair catches me a little beyond armpit length and is a mixture between a 3b but mostly 3c texture. I leave my bathroom and head to my closet, I walk in and head over to my tops. I pick out a floral print blouse, I go to my skirt section and pick out a black pencil skirt that catches me a little below my knee, and then I go to the shoe section and pick out a pair of black pointy toed louboutin 3 inch heels. I retrieve my LV handbag and I'm off grab a quick breakfast downstairs.

When I descend the stairs I notice my mother and father decided to visit and are both having coffee on my kitchen island. "Nadia darling, you do realize you have about ten minutes to get to work right?" My mother asks. She is wearing a fitted work dress and she looks great for her age of 48. My mother has a light complexion almost pale but you can tell she is mixed. My mother's mother is from Spain and is very pale and my mother's father is from the Caribbean, Barbados to be exact and he has a straight up mocha complexion. My mother was born in Spain. My mothers' hair is wavy and flows to the small of her back. Which is quite the contrast to my father sitting next to her,who unlike my mother is very dark. He is about the same complexion of my mothers' father (a mocha tone), which explains my mocha complexion with a couple shots of cream. He has coarse- kinky hair that is in fine dreads that fall a little below the small of his back. My father was born in Spain, his mother is also from Spain and his father is from England.

"Sorry, time got away from me, but I'm sure I can fit in a quick bowl of cereal" I say and she nods. Then I hear the fireplace come to life.

"Little cousin where are you?" yes I am the younger one and she doesn't let me forget it. She is 24 almost 25 and I'm 19 almost 20, we have a five year gap. "Are you busy today or do you have time to spare?"

"In the kitchen, and no I have a meeting this morning"

"Hermione, do you need someone to accompany you somewhere?" my mother asks as Hermione walks.

"Good morning, auntie Jenny, Uncle Damien." She smiles " Yeah I need some girl company, I need to go shopping for a few things, are you free then?

"Sure, I was thinking of going shopping myself very soon anyways." My mother replies. I've wasted time standing here so I just grab a nature bar, a bottle of water, say my quick goodbyes and disappear. When I say disappear I do mean literally. I have never liked the feeling of apperation to me it's somewhat akin to the feeling you get when you fall or jump off of something in your dreams. I found a way around it being a maker and all. My mother just says that I appear and disappear. When I do it, it looks like smoke is appearing to make a solid form and I appear or smoke dispersing and I disappear. No popping sound, no uncomfortable feeling, though like apperation I have to know where I am going.

The work meeting passed just fine. Thank God. I decided to walk some of the way home seeing as I didn't drive this morning. I live very far from work which is why I do not decide to walk the whole way. I walked for about a half an hour and came upon a park called the botanical gardens, there was a variety of flowers trees and plants. There were swings connected to the jungle gym, pets and their owners, and kids running around laughing. I think back to my childhood, it was a very happy one though I did not play a lot, it was mostly reading, trying to learn different languages on my own (which did not go that well) the only other language I know other than English is Spanish and that is because both my parents speak it fluently because they have Spanish backgrounds. I decide to go in. I unlatch the gates and walk over to the swings. I sit and begin moving slowly back and forth, I close my eyes and begin to smile to myself.

"Aren't you too old for swings?" I hear a voice ask me and I instantly know that it is a child. I open my eyes. A child about four or five stands before me, looking a bit confused. He is very handsome; with a lightly tan complexion, brown almond shaped eyes, a chiseled face, and black hair.

"You can never be too old for swings" I smile.

"Are you sure? Daphneen says that adults shouldn't play never ever. She tells my daddy that all the time when he plays with me" he says with a frown. I smile at his lingo.

"I'm positive" I say "everyone should play sometimes" he smiles.

"Do you like to play?" he asks me.

"Of course I do" I reply cheerfully

He looks a bit hesitant "I have toys if you want to play with them". I nod and smile enthusiastically. He returns my smile, grabs my hand and pulls me over to a bench next to the swing set. A man is sitting there and when I get close enough to see him my heart speeds up significantly. He's breathtakingly handsome. His face looks as though it has been carved by Greek sculptors. A strong jaw line, almond shaped eyes and full dark pink lips. His skin tone was one are two shades darker than mine, mocha with about one and a half shot of cream.** _He's so handsome_**, I think. He looks over to us and raises his eyebrow as we approach him and that's when I make the connection- this is the boys father.

"Kyro, you know better than to bother people" he says in a deep velvety voice when we arrive at the bench.

"I wasn't bothering people daddy, this is my new friend" he then looks up at me and whispers loudly "whats your name?"

"Nadia" I whisper back at the same level and giggle.

"Daddy Nadia was just going to play toys with me"

His father looks at me "you really don't have to you know"

I smile "I Know, but I want to." He assesses me quietly for a few seconds and then nods his assent. Kyro has all sorts of toys, but his favourite is a blue and green stuffed phoenix named azzan.

We play pretend for about an hour while his father watches us. Up until Kyro exclaims "fly azzan, fly!" and the phoenix begins to levitate. I know I wasn't the one to do it, so it must mean that he has magic. I look to his father and notice that he removes his wand from his pocket and is probably about to attempt a memory charm on me.

I wave my hand in a dismissive way in his direction and say "don't worry I'm a witch" he looks a bit relieved.

"You are?" he asks and I nod.

"Daddy can we get some ice cream?"

"Yeah" he turns to me "would you like some?"

"No thank you"

"I insist" he says and Kyro gives me a pleading look. I nod. He lifts up Kyro, places his hand on my shoulder and apperates us away. I stumble as we appear in a deserted alley. He looks at me "You're not fond of sidelong"

"I'm not fond of apperation in general" I reply and he gives me a peculiar look. We walk towards a dingy, dilapidated looking building. I'm a bit hesitant but I still follow him inside. It's a pub, I'm a bit apprehensive. We walk towards a brick wall and he taps it with his wand, it starts to move and I startle.

He looks at me "I thought you said you were a witch"

"I am"

"Then why do you look so surprised, it's only Diagon alley"

"I haven't been here before" I reply as I follow him through the gates into the crowded streets. Sure I've heard of Diagon alley from my father and Hermione, but I've never actually been. My dad collects all the potion supplies I need and all the magical books I've ever received come from my father, my mother's family library, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, or even Lavender, Ron, or Harry.

"How did you get your school supplies then?"

"I was home schooled"

"Home schooled?"

"Yes, it's when someone is taught at home by-" but I'm cut off.

He chuckles "I know what it means, but why not just go to school?" he says as we enter an ice cream parlor. There are many different odd flavours and toppings I notice.

"Because it's a tradition in my mother's family to be taught magic at home" I reply but don't elaborate. He looks thoughtful. I get a vanilla cone with strawberry topping, Kyro gets a double chocolate fudge cone, and his father gets a cup of chocolate ice cream. I realize I don't know his name but I wait until we are seated. "What's your name?"

"Blaise"**_Peculiar name, I like it._** I think. "Nadia right?" and I nod.

"My name is Kyro Kaelum Zabini" Kyro says with a smile.

"Zabini? Well that's a cool last name" I smile

"It sure is" he grins "what's yours? Is it cool too?"

"No, I'm afraid mine isn't as cool as yours. Its Granger." I fake a frown.

"It's a nice name" he says in an attempt to placate me. "Whats your middle name?"

"Thank you and it's Isabelle"

"I like that name" he grins.

"Granger?" Blaise asks.

"Yes" he gives me a funny look but doesn't comment. Kyro starts to tell me about all the cool facts that he knows about Phoenixes and I listen intently.

"Do you have any children?" Blaise asks me.

"No" he looks surprised "Why do you ask?"

"Because you interact so well with him, no younger siblings?"

I shake my head. "I love kids though" he smiles and nods his head in approval.

"You are not from here are you? Your accent…Are you an American witch?" I laugh.

"Not exactly. I'm actually from Spain, my family moved to Florida when I was seven.I lived there up until I was 14 then I moved here- more convenience for the family businesses because the main branches are located here." I remember what my dad says and laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"My dad says I sound like a refined blonde."

"Why would he compare you to a blonde"

"Well because..." then I remember "never mind it's a muggle thing"

"You know a lot of muggle things?" he asks.

"Yes because my family are the only magical people I was around most of my life." He nods thoughtfully.

"So Nadia what do you do? Do you work, or stay at home?"

"I work actually, I run both of my family businesses." He looks interested; we discuss my job as well as his job at the ministry as the head of the Department of magical accidents and catastrophes.

"Daddy I'm tired"

"You ready to go then buddy?" Kyro nods in response. Just then a woman approaches us.

"Can I get two stories tonight?" Blaise nods.

"Excuse me Mr. Zabini?" She says in question and he nods.

"A letter came with a ministry owl, they aren't allowed inside, so I hope you don't mind that I intercepted it."

"Not at all" he says and gives her a million watt smile, she looks dazed. He reaches for the letter and she startles realizing what she was doing she then hands him the letter hurriedly and turns away. He opens the letter and begins to read. He frowns. "I have to get to work quickly, someone thinks it's funny make muggle shower curtains suffocate them and their couches attempt to eat them...they'll need to be obliviated"

"Daddy, you have to leave again?" Kyro says with a pout, then he crosses his arms "I don't wanna stay with Daphneen"

"Sorry buddy but you'll have to stay with Daphne tonight, I promise I'll make it up to you. Okay?" Kyros lower lip starts to quiver and his eyes begin to water and my heart hurts a little.

"Uh, I can watch him if you like" he looks hesitant.

"I'm sorry Nadia but I don't know you that well" he says apologetically

"Don't apologize, I completely understand."

"Daddy pleaseeeeeeeeeeee. I don't wanna stay with Daphneen, I like Nadia, I'll eat my begetables for a week I promise." He gives his father the puppy dog eyes but he still looks hesitant. "Okay, okay, I'll eat my begetables for two weeks"

I laugh at his negotiation tactics " Okay how about I watch him in a place that you pick out and you can even put a tracking charm on him, I promise he will be absolutely safe in my care" I hold up my hand in the scouts honor sign but he looks confused. _**Oh yeah muggle sign**__. _I put my hand down. He's quiet for a while, I can tell he's thinking it over, he nods.

"Okay you can watch him at the Manor I'll be home by 9 I think, 9:30 the latest. Please have him in bed by 8:30 I'll have an elf bring some food for you."

"Got it, and don't worry with the house elf, if you let me know where the kitchen is I'll make something"

"No really an elf will just bring you something. Do you not like elves?"

"I have no problems with elves, I just love to cook, it's a bit relaxing to me… kind of like a good book or a hot tub." I laugh

"Hot tub?"

"Never mind, it's a muggle contraption" he nods in understanding.

"Thank you so much for doing this" he looks at his watch "I need to go"

"No problem"**_I could do _****_a lot_****_ of things for you papi_**. Ok… where did that come from?**_ Stop it_**. He smiles, picks up Kyro, rests his hand on my shoulder, and I feel the uncomfortable feeling of apperation again.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok the story is coming along nicely I think... let me get your opinions. Sorry about any mistakes.

I don't own Harry potter nor do i own any of the characters except Nadia (Naah-dia stress on the first a), Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh), her parents and her aunt. I do own the plot line.

enjoy =D

Oh yeah, thoughts are in Italic and bold.

* * *

Chapter 2

After we arrived at Zabini manor Kyro and I played for a while, the house elves brought dinner, Kyro had a bath and instead of reading him a story I told him a few muggle fairytales. He was out like a light after about twenty minutes of story time. It's now five minutes to eleven and thank God tomorrow is a Saturday because I would probably be like an irritable grizzly bear at work due to lack of sleep. I decide to sit on the balcony of Kyros room for a bit. I'm out here for about fifteen minutes then I hear the door open. I get up and return to Kyro's room just as Blaise steps fully into view.

"I am so sorry that I took so long I hope it hasn't been any inconvenience for you" he looks genuinely sorry.

"It's fine, no inconvenience" He is so handsome in this moonlight. "Uh, I think I'll be going now"

"Oh… well let me show you to the fire place or apparition point" I don't bother to tell him I could leave right now if I wanted.

"The fireplace is fine" I walk with him to the living area and he picks a silver and black container up off the fire place of what I assume is floo powder. He hesitates before handing it to me.

He clears his throat "Uh, is it ok if I have your owling address?" he looks down at his shoes and rubs his hand at the back of his head. "I-I… I mean Kyro may want to see you again and I also enjoyed your company and would like to see you again." He says nervously, then quickly adds "Only if that is ok with you." I take a piece of paper out of my handbag write my address and hand it to him.

"Well good night" I say.

"Good night" he replies. He reaches for my hand and brings the back of it to his lips while looking at me intently. My heart speeds up significantly and his intense gaze causes a tightening between my legs. But before I can gather myself he turns on his heels and walks away. I floo home as fast as I can. My heartbeat still hasn't regulated yet. Where are these feelings coming from? Throughout my teenage years I've never been attracted to anyone; girl or boy. I always thought of myself as just a bit different- no sex drive. It was a plus for me in school because I was never distracted by things like this; no crazed hormones. I always thought of them as useless obstacles. I'm way past my puberty stage I shouldn't be feeling like this. But I can't help but to think about him, gorgeous face, tall frame about 6'2 or 3, his dark intense gaze, toned arms with just the right amount of muscle. I bet he has abs and a nice chest, and I can't help but to think about what it would feel like to run my hands all over it…. **_Wait, is that what I think it is_****?**I close my legs and rub them together and it feels really wet and it tingles…in a good way. **_Stop it!_**

I run up the stairs and decide to take a shower to clear my head. While under the water I continue to think about him, I'm rinsing myself off for the second time and as I run my hand across my breast my core tightens again, it's like a straight connection from my breast to my core. I do it again and my nipples start to become very hard. I close my eyes, do it again and pretend that it's him. I throw caution to the wind and reach down between my legs and begin to rub the little bundle of nerves…its heavenly. I envision him caressing me all over, kissing me and whispering in my ears, I begin to tug on my nipples and the feeling intensifies. **_Oh God what I wouldn't give for him to be here right now_**. I feel pressure building and building until I cry out from the most intense pleasure I've felt before. **_Oh my goodness, that was my first orgasm._** I'm a bit proud of myself for achieving it on my first try until I open my eyes and think about what I've just really done. **_I just masturbated to a stranger_** and I'm ashamed of myself. I turn off the shower and head to bed with many thoughts running through my head.

- BPOV

"Daddy…Daaaddyyyyyy" **_Is it that time already?_**"Daddy time to get uuuuuup"

"Okay I'll be up in two minutes" I say with my eyes still closed_. __**This bed feels like the best bed in the entire world right now.**_

"Nuh uh, you say that all the time"

"Okay how about you count two minutes and then I'll get up" I negotiate

"mmmm…k, one, two, three" he says a little too loudly "four, five, six…"

"Quietly Ky"

"One, two, three, four" he whispers loudly and I can't help but to chuckle.

"Alright buddy, I'm up" I sit forward and yawn loudly

"Blaise!" my morning is ruined "Blaise where the hell are you?!" I don't respond because I know she is headed here anyway. She walks in. "Are you deaf?"

"You knew where I was" I shrug nonchalantly.

Her eyes tighten into slits "Where the hell were you last night, you know my mother and her friends wanted to see you, me, and the brat"

"I had other things to do"

"Other things?!" She looks incredulously at me "well the next time you have other things more important than what I want to do then I will gladly divorce you, take half your money and the brat" that threat use to scare me because she is an awful mom, but now I don't care either way. Too many people have witnessed her less than mediocre parenting skills. If this went to the wizengamot- I have nothing to worry about. "Do you think I like playing happy family with you and your little demon spawn? I really should have married the Russian I don't know what I saw in you" **_the feeling is mutual_**. When we were back at Hogwarts and our parent discussed the fact that we should be married, I didn't mind. She is very pretty, long black straight hair to the middle of her back, and a nice slim body.

"Don't talk about my son like that." I shake my head "You're such a great mum" I say sarcastically

"Do you really think I care about what you have to say? It's your fault I want nothing to do with him. He's just like you" she says disgusted. I look at Kyro and he's sitting on my bed looking the other direction. I know what she says upsets him but he doesn't normally show it. "Anyway, I need some money, Nicoli and I are going to France for the weekend and I want to buy some things for myself." Nicoli is her… I don't know if boyfriend would be the right word. I don't mind though- she's never faithful but neither am I, she has more time on her hands to do all that but because of work and Kyro I don't bother with a relationship I just take sex whenever I can get it and that's that.

"So doesn't your new beau have money?"

"Yes but I just like to spend yours" sometimes I just want to get a divorce, but I really don't want to unleash the plague that is Daphne. **_Salazar only knows what kind of things this hateful woman is capable of and I really don't want Kyro in harm's way_**_. _I take my wallet from the night stand table and hand her a few galleons. She looks at me her nose flaring, so I open the drawer of the table and get her some more. She walks out without a word. She doesn't have access to my gringotts account or to the Zabini family account or she would have left me broke a long time ago. We married after the war when we were 17, we are now 24. Seven long years with that beast, it's going to be eight this year. Everything was fine up until she finally got pregnant at 19. We'd been trying since we got married but it's hard for witches and wizards to have kids now-a-days. Well I thought it was until Draco told me it only applied to purebloods because we are all such close family. I didn't believe him, not until after potter and the female weasley got married-she got pregnant within the year. Then to my surprise Draco and Granger got married and she was pregnant within a couple months. **_Granger hmm that reminds me._**The girl from last night, her last name was Granger. **_I wonder If they are related_**_._ I remember those Creevy brothers were muggle born. No, she can't be muggle born because she said she was taught magic at home and I'm sure there is no whole family of muggle born witches and wizards. _**Must be a coincidence**. _She is very beautiful though, not the type that I usually go for which is, slim, a bit tall maybe 5'7 or 8…**_kind of like Daphne_**, I shiver. **_Yeah she's turned me off of girls like her for life_**. But this girl, she is so beautiful even though; she's about 5'3 bushy curly hair, nice full lips, a tiny waist, good sized breast, and a nice round plump arse…

"Daddy?" **_shit I forgot he was there_**.

"Hmm?"

"Can't you just make Daphneen go away and never come back" he looks upset.

"Soon" he looks genuinely hopeful and I smile. I call for a house elf tell them what we want for breakfast, take a shower, brush my teeth, give Kyro a bath and we head downstairs.

"Daddy, will I get to see Nadia again?"

"I think so" I nod as I want to see her again too. "Very soon"

"How long… like two sleeps?" I smile at what he has been saying for a while, since he was three actually. One day I tried to explain day and night to him because we were going to my mothers and had to end up breaking down how long it would be before he saw his grandma, the conversation concluded in it being five sleeps, and he's never said anything else. He starts to tell me about how much fun he and her had and about the muggle stories she told him. I find a few of them funny and others odd.

I can't stop thinking about her. I look at my watch- its 10:34. **_She should be up by now right?_**"Ivy" I call and I hear a pop and look to my left and there is the house elf I called for "Get a small piece of parchment, a quill and some ink from my study and bring my owl." The elf disappears and is back with the quill, ink and parchment in a matter of seconds and she leaves again for the owl.

**_Dear Nadia,_**

**_ I hope you've had a good day so far. My mind just ran on you and I decided to owl to see how you were doing. Sorry again about being so late yesterday and thank you for watching Kyro for me, it was a great help. Anyway, I was wonder if you would like to get some lunch with me and Kyro around one?_**

**_Blaise_**

I look up and see the elf is patiently waiting with the bird. I take the owl, tie the letter to his leg and send him off "wait for a reply". The owl returns within 30 minutes. There is a letter attached to his leg. I remove it, unroll it and I must say I approve of her hand writing.

**_Blaise,_**

**_ I was actually going to a muggle fast food place for lunch so sure I'll go with you guys. Can we meet in front of the dingy pub? I don't really remember my way around Diagon alley. See you guys later._**

**_Nadia :)_**

When I saw the smiley face I grinned from ear to ear. "We'll see her at lunch Ky" he nods and smiles just as big. I quickly reply and let her know I'm fine with the meeting place. My morning just got better.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter nor do i own most of the characters that will be mentioned here. I do however own the plot line as well as Nadia (Naah-dia stress on the first 'a'), her family, Kyro (pronounced Kiii like a long 'I' and roh), and other unfamiliar characters.

Thoughts are done in italic and bold.

Enjoy =D

* * *

I smile into my pillow after I've just replied to the letter. I haven't left my bed yet but I was planning on going to subway when I finally did get up. I wanted to get my favourite Subway melt sandwich_. __**Oh well, I'll just eat what they are eating**__. _I get up get showered and get ready. I'm wearing a blue and pale green sweetheart eyelet dress and a pair of flat and black ballerina shoes. I just put on some face powder, eyeliner, mascara, and a little pale pink lipstick. I spray on a little bit of perfume and head downstairs. It's only 12:18. I sit and wait a while, I'm a bit anxious I look at the clock. **_What the hell 12:21? I need to check that clock it's been more than fifteen minutes I'm sure._** I get up walk to the kitchen door connected to the garage and walk to my car, it's a 2013 Range rover HSE supercharged, in a fuji white, with Ebony oxford leather seats. I bought it about a month ago, after I finally decided to upgrade and sell the audi a3 my dad got for my seventeenth birthday. I decide to drive instead and maybe I should still get food from where I want to. **_Who knows maybe they'll like muggle food_**.

I arrive at the pub at four minutes to one. I sit and start to play a game on my phone for a bit. I look up often. Eventually I see him and Kyro walk out of the pub and I beep them over. They startle and Blaise removes his wand from his pocket. I just remembered that they aren't use to this sort of thing, so I roll down my window "Relax it's just me!" I shout over to them, I stick my hand out the window and beckon them over. They are a bit hesitant but they come. I see Blaise sizing up my car.

"Is this one of those muggle moving machines, the ones that carry you around kind of like a broom?"

"Sort of, minus the stick in your bum and it doesn't fly" Kyro covers his mouth with his hand and begins to laugh. Blaise looks at me and I can tell he's fighting back laughter. "Well come on then"

He looks at me confused "Get in the car" I say. He's still standing there. I unlock the trunk and he looks at it, confused by its opening. I exaggerate an exasperated sigh and get out the car, I walk to the trunk and get the older child car seat that I use for when Hermione and her children come see me, then close the car trunk. I open the back door, place it on the seat, I then pick up Kyro who looks a bit scared. I place him in the seat, strap him in and close the door.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asks.

"Well, _we_-" I emphasize "are going to get lunch." I grab his hand and it tingles but I don't stop and pull him to the passenger side "sit" I command and he looks at me "Sit" I say again more firmly. He sits and I reach over him to put on his seat belt. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body and my core tightens. I swallow hard snap it in and lean back. I walk around to the driver's side, sit and strap in.

I look at him and he's staring at me "You know, you were really cute bossing me around just then" I smile and roll my eyes. "Where are we headed?" he asks.

"To subway, it's a muggle restaurant. They sell sandwiches and stuff like that." He nods. When I put the car in drive and move off they both jump and hold on. I burst into a fit of laughter. I can't help myself. We drive for a while I turn up the radio and start to sing a along.

"Whats this then?"

"This is a radio slash cd player slash mp3 slash other things I don't know how to use."

"I know what a radio is but how is it all around the machine?"

I laugh and point at the speakers "Those are called speakers the music travels to them and they emit the sound. I don't know how exactly they do it but I can find out if you want me to. You will find that muggles have a lot of great contraptions."

"This song…it's a song right?"

I laugh and nod "It's a song, a muggle song. I think you guys have a few people who make music right?" he nods "Well we have thousands who do; in different languages, genres, they sing about all types of things. This song is rap and R&B I think…those are genres." he asks a few more questions that I answer and we listen to the radio the rest of the way.

"Um…I'll have a subway melt; Italian bread, American cheese, with cucumbers, bell peppers, lettuce, tomatoes, salt, black pepper, and honey mustard sauce, six inches please." The lady then looks to Blaise "He'll just have the same but make it a foot long" he looks at me confused and I smile.

"And for your son?" the lady says and I don't correct her nor do I hesitate to answer.

"He'll have a personal pizza with- what toppings would you like Kyro?" he can't see so Blaise lifts him up so he can see the options. He points to the bell peppers, ham, and pineapple.

When we arrive at the register the woman asks if we want meals "Yes, can I have two potato chips and two chocolate chip cookies, a fruit punch, and two sierra mists." Blaise reaches into his pocket for what I assume is money, I laugh and hand the woman my card, he looks confused. I sign and Blaise picks up the food and he and Kyro follow me to our seats.

"You shouldn't have paid you know, I asked you out" he said disapprovingly.

"Yes but muggles don't use wizard money" he looks confused.

"Was that card muggle money?"

"In a way yes" I pull out my purse and look for a few bills and some cents "this is a hundred dollar bill" I say as I point to each in turn "this is a fifty, this is a ten, this is a one dollar bill, these are cents; twenty five cents, five cents, and a one sent, there are others but I'll have to show you another day" I replace the money in my purse and pull out my card "this is a bank card, there are two types credit and debit. With a credit card the bank gives you a certain amount that you can spend and you have to pay them back with interest… it's not that simple but it's the general idea. What I have here is a debit card which is linked to my account and I use my own money, I don't borrow from the bank so I do not have to repay them. I find this card makes more sense… but I guess it's a matter of opinion. Instead of using money you can allow someone to swipe this card through the little machine you saw before and they take it out of your account" he nods thoughtfully.

"That makes a lot more sense than walking around with money…gringotts should do that" he says thoughtfully.

"They should" I reply. I put his sandwich in front of him and Kyros pizza in front of him as well then I hand them each their drinks. "These are called sodas; they are muggle drinks, some people call them soft drinks, some say sodas, and some say fizzy drinks. They are very bubbly and might be a bit overwhelming the first time you guys taste it. Don't take a small sip just gulp and if you feel the need to belch go ahead." I chuckle as they look weirdly at me "this is called sierra mist, it's a lemon lime soda and my favourite. They have lots of soda flavours some people prefer some more than others. These-" I point to the potato chips "are called chips where I'm from, but you guys or should I say the muggle brits call them crisps they are really good or at least in my opinion…and I assume you know what cookies are." They look blankly at me for a while and I know they are trying to process all that I've said. "Just eat"

Kyro shrugs his shoulders and takes a few gulps of his soda through the straw he looks up and belches really loud and he and I begin to laugh. His father just stares. I push his drink towards him; he looks hesitant but takes it. He takes a sip and makes a face but dives in and takes a couple gulps. He stops and lets out a belch that sounds ten times as loud as Kyros. Kyro and I burst into laughter and Blaise looks a bit bashful but I could tell he was fighting back a smile. We continue to eat and talk. Kyro tells us about new things that he's learned about phoenixes and I promise to teach them more muggle things. We end the evening with Blaise asking me out again. I accept.

I arrive home to Hermione, her kids Jenivive and Lukas, and my mother in my sitting room. "Where were you darling? You're normally still in your bed at this time of day on a Saturday" my mother says.

"Uh... I had something to do."

"Something so important that you got up before three, I simply must know… did something go wrong at work?" I shake my head "Did someone get hurt?" I shake my head "Then what?"

I decide to just tell her. It makes no sense for me to lie to my mother; she'll see right through it. "I had a lunch date"

She raises her eyebrow "A date?" I nod and blush, she squeals. I know she's been waiting on this a long time. "Tell me everything!" Hermione nods eagerly in agreement.

"Well it wasn't exactly a date, it was….well I'm not sure what it was." I say and they look disappointed.

"How did he ask?" Hermione says.

"Uh... well he owled me and asked me if I wanted to go to lunch with him, he said that he and his son would like to see me again."

"Son?" Hermione asks.

"Uh… yeah he has a son. I think he is about four or five. But we met because of his son. He is a really intelligent and sweet little boy."

"Well it sounded like a date to me" Hermione says and my mother nods in agreement.

"So tell us about him, how does he look, and when do we get to meet him?" my mom says never one to beat around the bush.

"Well I don't know if it's the right time to meet him yet, I want to have a little time with him before you guys send him running to the hills" I joke, they fake annoyed looks and I go on to describe him to them.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter nor do i own most of the characters that will be mentioned here. I do however own the plot line as well as Nadia (Naah-dia stress on first 'a'), her family, Kyro (pronounced Kiii like a long 'I' and roh), and other unfamiliar characters.

Thoughts done in italic and bold.

* * *

"Nadia" I hear my mom's voice call through my haze of sleep.

"Naaaadia" It's Ginny.

"Hmmmm" I answer.

"Darling I just let an owl though the wards and I think it's from the young man you're seeing. I think you better get up before Hermione takes it from the owl, you know we are all dying to find out who this mystery man is. Your aunt is downstairs and you know that her and Hermione left alone just spells mischief" my mother says and I hear Ginny laugh. Naturally when my mom and Hermione found out about Blaise and I they took it upon themselves to let my aunt, Ginny, Lavender, and Luna know. It's been two months and a half and things are going great. Blaise and I have been out multiple times both with and without Kyro. He is the perfect gentleman and he's also exceptionally funny.

I roll over and rub my eye's "Okay, okay, I'm up. Keep your grubby little hands off of my letter."

"I wish you would just tell us already." My mom says exasperated.

"Soon."

"Mmhmm…well anyway we all wanted to go shopping today so I hope you didn't make any special plans. We haven't had a girl's day out in a while." My mother says and she's right. We haven't been out in a while. Normally we would all go shopping, to lunch, to a play, or even just a beach somewhere where we can catch some sun and get away from England's weather.

"Take it, I don't think I can contain myself any longer" I look towards the door and there is my aunt and Hermione looking thoroughly put out that they have not opened the letter. I notice the owl on her shoulder and that she hasn't removed the letter. The owl recognizes me and flies towards me. I retrieve the letter from his leg and he waits for a reply.

**_Dear Beautiful,_**

**_ I hope you've had a wonderful morning so far. I've actually been up from half six and I can't stop thinking about you. I'd really love it if we could meet up later. Go to lunch maybe?_**

**_ Counting the minutes until I see you,_**

**_Blaise_**

I grin to myself. He is so sweet. I feel a presence over my shoulder and I quickly hug the letter to myself.

"Nadia honestly cut the theatrics" my mother says and I laugh because I love keeping them in suspense.

"Will you just tell us who this boy is already? Goodness!" my aunt exclaims and I shake my head.

"You guys will just ruin it with embarrassing photos and questions." I reply.

"What are you talking about, of course we wouldn't" my mom says faking an affronted look with her hand placed on her chest.

"Sure you wouldn't" I reply sarcastically. "Oh, this is a picture of her when she was one and a half and she just figured out to take off her pamper, she was naked all over the house" I said in a really good impression of my mom.

Everyone burst into laughter. "I remember that one" Luna says.

"Me too." Lavender says holding back tears of laughter

"My point exactly, Oh and let's not forget what questions both you and auntie would ask- Are you ready for a committed relationship? You have a child already are you willing to have anymore? Our Nadia isn't getting any younger you know. How many grandkids or grandnieces or nephews can I expect?" They both just roll their eyes.

I sigh, conjure a piece of paper and summon the pen off of my night table.

**_Dear Blaise,_**

**_ I actually have plans with my mother, cousin, aunt, and a few friends. It's a girl's day out. So maybe we can catch up later, for dinner or something. I miss you too and I'll see you later papi._**

**_Lots of kisses,_**

**_Nadia :*_**

"Hurry up and get ready so we can go." Lavender says. I roll the piece of paper and attach it to the owls' leg. I get up walk him to the widow, unlock it and allow him to leave the wards, I also change them so that he can come and go freely next time.

We have been to a lot of clothing, shoe, and perfume stores. It's time to head home. "Wait, have you guys done anything yet?" Hermione asks me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honestly Nadia when it comes to this topic you are about as naïve as they come" my aunt says

"Yes" my mother agrees "Maybe we should give you some tips because I assume from your answer you guys haven't as yet…well at least we know he is a gentleman" and i realize what they are referring to.

I nod "We haven't but I don't need any pointers"

"Sure you do, we're all experienced here minus you we could teach you things." Luna says.

"Oooh, what about buying some sexy lingerie?" Lavender asks.

"N-" but I'm cut off.

"That's a great idea!" Ginny exclaims.

"Guys really I-" but I stop myself because I know it makes no sense to argue with these women.

-:):):)-

I'm trying on the last piece of lingerie out of about thirty and I'm dreading going outside because I will be bombarded with more sex tips; they've already talked about kegals, oral, and a whole barrage of different positions. I look at what I'm wearing. It's a deep forest green negligee that hardly covers my bum and a matching lacey thong. I sigh. Oh well time to face the wolves. I step out of the dressing room.

"You look great." Luna says "That shade of green really works for you."

"Did your common go to that warty school?" my aunt asks oblivious to everyone's curious stare at what's she's said.

"Yes, he did he was actually in that Slither house, the one with the snake."

"Isn't their house color green?" my mom asks

"I think so, with their animal being a snake and all."

"I've heard the kids that went to that school are very patriarchal. So he'll love the color." My mom nods in approval and lets the employee know that we'll take all of the pieces that I've tried on.

"Wait did you just say your boyfriend is a slytherin?" Ginny ask looking appalled.

"Was" I reply.

"Does it make a difference he was still one of those snakes." Hermione says with and equally disgusted look.

"Guys come on, don't be prejudice didn't we fight the war to end that?" Lavender asks and Luna nods in agreement. "We all know Nadia is a great girl and she wouldn't get involved with someone who isn't a nice person and need I remind you Hermione that you are married to Draco?"

"You're right, I'm sorry Nadia." Hermione says and Ginny apologizes as well.

"Well I'm also dating an ex-slytherin so I have no qualms about your choice of guy." Luna says with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks Lu, Blaise is actually really wonderful, you guys will love him I-" then I realized my mistake.

"Blaise hmmm?" my aunt asks and I can see both her and my mother skimming though their heads of the common families.

"Blaise Zabini?" My mother asks and I nod, it makes no sense to lie to her. "Son of Zarah Zabini, Widowed seven times…Interesting." My mother says after a few seconds and my aunt nods in agreement.

"Wow…seven times?" I ask and my mother nods "I didn't know that."

"Blaise Zabini!" Hermione exclaims and I nod. "Are you sure?" I nod again "He is married you know?" and my face falls and so does my heart.

"But!" Ginny exclaims "Not happily so, so don't you think about getting depressed on us."

"Yeah she's right" Hermione says "He has a wife but she has a boyfriend and they continuously cheat on each other… it was an arranged marriage so they both aren't very happy. They both know about each other's infidelities."

"So what you're saying is that I'm just a mistress then? A little side fling or something?" **_Damn it I should have known_**, he was too good to be true.

"No I don't think so." Luna says "He normally just has sex with a woman and calls it quits. I've never seen him stick around for so long."

"Well she is a virgin maybe he's on a mission" Hermione says thoughtlessly but catches herself "Or not… maybe he just really likes you." But it's too late her comment really hit home. I feel used. He was just going to get in my pants and throw me out like yesterday's trash. I want to cry, in fact I feel the hot tears sliding down the side of my face. I was really starting to fall for him, but I should have known, I've had no experience in this sort of relationships and so many girls have gone through heart breaks, why should I think that I was special? Why did I think that I would get away home free? They say young love never last and maybe it's true even though mine barely began. But it can't be right? Look at all the successful examples around me; my mum, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and even Luna's relationship is coming on strong. Maybe I'm just not that lucky, maybe no one will ever love me.

Maybe it was a good thing that I found this out before I had completely fallen for him, because if it hurts this much now I can't imagine how it would feel if I found out later. I feel arms hug me and realize I am sitting on a stool, in a lingerie store in some lingerie, and bawling my eyes out. "Shhhhh darling I know it hurts" my mother says "Everything will be okay. Shhh come to mummy" and like a child I put my head in the crook of her neck and cry.

"Nadia I'm sorry… I really could be wrong about him. You know sometimes I just say things out loud that I don't mean." I don't answer.

"Sweetie?" my aunt says. "Why don't you go put on your clothes and we'll take you for a strong drink or ice cream if you prefer."

I lift my head. "Drink please." I get up and walk towards the changing room.

-:):):)-

We are at a bar and so far I've had a rum punch, two shot of tequila, hypnotic on the rocks, and a glass of champagne. "Another shot please. Anything will be fine."

"No" my mother says to the bartender. "No more. Honestly darling when your aunt said a drink she meant one, drinking doesn't solve your problems, you need to face them head on and if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me, your aunt, or any of your friends you know that."

I nod, it's true. I don't need a man to make me happy I was perfectly happy before and from this day forward I will not make myself this vulnerable for heartbreak and disappointment ever again. I've learned my lesson. **_Bloody snake._**

I look at the clock on the wall, it's now 9:36 "I think I should go now." I start to get up.

"I'll take you." My mother stands.

"No really I'm ok." She gives me a look and gets the rest of my bags from my aunt and we disappear to my house. When we arrive I see his owl perched on my sofa with two letters by its leg. My mom reaches for them but I stop her. I retrieve them and tell the owl to go a few times but he is waiting for a reply. I finally pick him up and rest him outside of the windowsill and close the window.

"Honey, do you want me to stay with you?"

"No mom it's fine, I just want to be alone right now."

"Okay I will call you in the morning or I'll just come and see you" I nod "Don't do anything silly okay?" I nod again and sit on the sofa. She stands for a bit and stares at me but eventually disappears. I take this opportunity to open the letters.

_**Dear Nadia, **_

_** That's fine, we can just go for dinner at 8, or we could have dinner at the manor. Which ever you prefer just let me know.**_

_**Blaise**_

**_Cara,_**

**_ Please write back and let me know if you are busy. It's now 9 and I am really worried. Please just put my mind at ease._**

**_Anxiously waiting on your reply_**

**_Blaise_**

I feel like crying again but I won't. I see why he was in the snake house, he is very cunning. I actually thought he cared about me but if he did I would have known about his wife and the whole bad marriage situation but no. I know how these commons operate, family name is everything. So I would be a fool to even think for a second that he would ruin his family name by taking me on as anything more than a mistress. Though with the amount of husbands his mother has had I'd say the family name is a bit tarnished. But she is a woman and he a man and the common wizarding world normally looks more favorable upon men and expect aristocratic behavior from them. I hear a loud pecking and realize that it is the owl again. Why didn't I lock the wards? I magically unlock the window and the owl flies in, I take the letter from his beak and he pecks my finger. **_The little bastard._**

**_Darling,_**

**_ Please answer and let me know what's wrong. Link would not have returned had he not seen you. Are you alright? If I don't get a reply I'm coming over._**

**_Blaise _**

I conjure a piece of paper and a pen. Like he could even get into my wards without my permission. I shake my head and write my reply.

**_I'm fine._**

I tie it to the owl's leg that I now know as Link and send him off. I head upstairs and deposit all my new things carelessly into the linen closet in my bathroom, and then I have a shower. It hasn't even been fifteen minutes and I feel a disturbance in my wards- someone is trying to get in, but the floo keeps sending them back to where they are coming from.**_ It's Blaise_**. My wards recognize him but won't let him in without my say so.

I finish my shower, brush my teeth, and put my hair into two braids and wrap it in a silk scarf. When I get into bed I hear a tapping and I know its Link. I wave the window open and he flies over to my bed. I take the letter.

**_Nadia,_**

**_ What is the matter? I really am starting to worry. Why did you block me from your wards? Darling please just let me know that everything is okay. I'm on the verge of calling for some aurors to come and check on you_**

**_Blaise_**

I sigh, reach for the pen on my night side table and flip over the back of his paper and write on it. I decide to just tell him straight up and not beat around the bush.

**_Blaise,_**

**_ I'm fine, no need to call in the Calvary. I just think its best that we stop seeing each other. I'm not really feeling right about this relationship and I think we should stop now before it develops any further. I hope you understand._**

**_Nadia_**

I don't mention what I know. He didn't tell me and I won't bring it up.

-BPOV-

I'm pacing back and forth.**_ Please hurry up._** My heart is beating out of my chest and I just want to know whether or not she's ok. When I realized it was an hour after she normally shows up I'm worried. Her letters have never been like this- so vague and it's really worrying me. I don't know any family members of hers I can contact and I can't get through her wards. **_Merlin, I just want to know if she is okay._** I hear a noise and realize Link has just flown in.**_ Finally._**

**_Blaise,_**

**_ I'm fine, no need to call in the Calvary. I just think its best that we stop seeing each other. I'm not really feeling right about this relationship and I think we should stop now before it develops any further. I hope you understand._**

**_Nadia_**

I finish reading and I have to read again. "What?!" I read again.**_ She can't be serious, what the fuck am I supposed to understand from that? _**I see no 'I'm kidding' or 'just joking' on the parchment. I flip it to see if I missed a part and realized she just carelessly wrote on the other side of my note.I flip it a few more times just to be sure. My heart clenches and I have to sit down. This can't be real. I thought we were getting serious._** I would do anything for this woman. How could she do this?**_ I can hardly breathe, I'm literally fighting to catch my breath. I feel helpless and alone. There is an empty hole forming in my chest. I've never felt this way for a girl before…**_ I think I may love her._** What brought about this change? Has she found someone else. "No don't say that!" I shout at myself "She. Is. Mine!" **_am I going crazy?_** The room is spinning.

"Is master alright? Ivy hears master shouting I-" I don't hear the rest everything turns black.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter nor do i own most of the characters that will be mentioned here. I do however own the plot line as well as Nadia (Naah-dia stress on the first a), her family, Kyro (pronounced Kiii like a long 'I' and roh), and other unfamiliar characters.

Thoughts in italic and bold.

Past references in italic.

* * *

It's been a month and three weeks with constant letters, poems and presents from Blaise. I didn't lock Link out of my wards. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've wondered over and over if I'm wrong and he really cares but I'm a business woman and I know how cunning conniving people are, I see it every day; they are persistent and manipulate you into believing their stories. But he can take his crap elsewhere.

Some of his presents were really nice and I wanted to keep them but I had to send them back with Link. Except the last one which he said was a family heirloom- a necklace with a petite rope chain and a princess cut emerald pedant. I tried but Link would not take it back no matter how many times he came back. He sent me some rare zenophoriana magical flowers that are only native to Italy; they are the most beautiful things I've ever smelt. He constantly writes me poems in both English and Italian and occasionally he will send me a letter about a dream he has had of me and him together or a sexual fantasy… I enjoy his letters more than I would care to admit.

"So are you coming?" Luna looks hopeful. She has been asking for about a week for me to go to her, now fiancé Theodore Nott's birthday party. It's sounds like it would be fun and all the others are going but Theodore and Blaise are friend- so that means Blaise will be there. Theodore and I have spoken, he wanted to know if I was bringing someone and Luna took it upon herself to inform him of the situation.

He just looked at me and said_ "Oh, you're the girl." _I asked him what he meant but he made no further comment.

I guess it wouldn't hurt. I've been on a monotonous work schedule for a while to keep myself distracted and it would make my friends happy if I did go….so **_I will_**. "Sure, I'll go."

"Really" Luna asks looking happier and I nod "I promise we will keep you and Blaise apart."

"Yeah you don't have to talk to Zabini if you don't want to." Hermione says and Ginny agrees.

"No it's fine guys. I'm sure the both of us can act like adults and let things go." They all grin and nod. Draco walks over.

"I think you guys should come on to the house if you're going to get ready. Merlin knows you women take forever." He says faking an exasperated sigh.

"It's ok Dray, we'll get ready here. Nadia finally decided to come." Hermione says and Draco looks at me.

He grins and says "Great, Blaise has been dying to talk to you-" Hermione elbows him and the other girls give him a pointed look.

"Ouch! What did I do?" he asks confused.

"Don't worry about it guys I'm fine and why don't I just meet you all at Hermiones house?" they look at me skeptically for a bit but make no objections.

_-:):):)-_

I'm just finishing my make-up. I put on a pale pink lipstick and walk inside my closet to see myself. I'm wearing a fitted matelassé peplum dress in a mint colour. It shows off my curves and If I must say so myself- **_I look fantastic_**. I deep conditioned, blow dried and flat ironed my hair earlier. I then used magic to make big waves so it has more body. I slip on a pair of four inch booties, grab my purse and disappear to Hermione and Draco's house.

-:):):)-

"Wow, you look great!" Mione says with her eyes popping open. I look at her and she is wearing what every woman should own- a little black dress.

"Oh stop it you" I say faking embarrassment and she begins to laugh "You look great too, love the shoes" I look at her feet and she is wearing a pair of manolo blahniks.

"I hope we can keep Zabini away from you tonight" she jokes but I don't laugh. "Oh, and the party is at a new wizard club. Ready to go?" I nod. She holds onto me and Draco and I feel the uncomfortable sensation of apperation. We land in an alley.

"So is this club good?" I ask Hermione.

"Of course it is, they play both wizard and muggle music. You and I both know there is hardly any wizard dance music so they play mostly muggle." We walk to the front of an abandoned looking building. But I know better. These commons always disguise the places they go to frequently in this manner. Draco taps his wand in a pattern and the door swings open. I'm drowned in the techno beat coming from inside.

Draco turns back and semi-shouts "We have a table in the VIP follow me!" We do. We walk for a bit through the crowd of bumping and grinding people. There are strobe and fog lights everywhere and Hermione and I keep getting stopped by random men. We eventually reach a very short flight of stairs; maybe five or six steps. Draco shows the man at the bottom of the steps something and he lets us cross. After we ascend the stairs Draco turns to his left and we follow. There in the corner of the room is the rest of the group…and Blaise. My heart beat picks up significantly and my palms begin to sweat. I start to take deep breaths.

"Relax" Hermione whispers to me with a reassuring smile. But I can't. I look up again and as if on cue our eyes meet. He looks shocked but recovers and stares into my eyes intensely. I try but I can't break our gaze. "Nadia…Nadia" I finally look at her. **_Thank God_**. "What would you like to drink? Dray will get it."

"Just some rum punch please." She nods and semi-shouts to him. Draco walks towards the bar and we head toward the table. I make sure to sit on the opposite end away from Blaise. I can still feel his intense gaze burning a hole into me. It eventually stops and I thank God for it. But my relief comes too quick.

I feel someone come and sit directly beside me and I know it's him. "Cara, I didn't expect to see you tonight. You look as beautiful as ever." He moves closer to my ear and his breath on it makes me tingle all over "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He kisses my cheek. I don't respond. "Are you ok?" he asks. I simply nod. "I didn't know that you knew these people".

"Hermione is my cousin."

"Really I thought it at first but I dismissed the thought. Are you muggle born?"

"No, Do you not like them?" I say accusingly.

"I have no problem with them…anymore."

"Mmmhhmm."

I feel someone hug me. It's Luna. "Thank you for coming"

"Of course Lu, you knew I would."

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"No, Draco is getting me something already. But thanks for asking." She nods and sits.

"Do you want me to get rid of you know who and I'm not talking about voldemort." She jokes, I smile and shake my head.

"Baby can we talk?" I hear Blaise ask.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Zabini." I don't look at him but I feel him stiffen beside me.

"So it's Zabini now?"

"Mmmhmm" he doesn't say anything else. Draco levitates my drinks as well as Hermiones and couple others. We all, with the exception of Blaise chat and laugh and make jokes. I try to keep my mind from running on the beautiful man beside me. I can feel him watching my every move. Everyone is getting a bit tipsy and loopy. Harry and Ginny are even making out in the corner.

"Blaise mate, don't you think you should slow it down with the drinks?" Draco asks looking a bit concerned. I look back for the first time at him and he's looking directly at me, I look before him and he has, five shot glasses emptied, three regular cups emptied and is now drinking some champagne. He doesn't respond.

"Nadia, mione, Lu, do you guys wanna dance?" Lavender asks. We all nod. Draco, Ron, and Theodore all follow their girls onto the dance floor. We start dancing and fist pumping to some of my favourites. Then my ultimate song comes on- Danza Kuduro and Hermione and I show the rest how it's done. Draco quickly gets behind his girl and starts dancing with her to the beat. I feel strong hands around my waist and I know it isn't Blaise. This person's hands are a bit smaller and Blaise gives off a bit more body heat. Hermione and Luna give me the thumbs up to let me know he's good looking. I think maybe I shouldn't at first but I still do. **_Oh heck, it's just one dance_**. I begin to move my hips to the beat of the song. Surprisingly he keeps up, until I feel a rather large jerk and I almost lose my footing. I look behind me to see a rather handsome blonde sitting on his bum on the floor. I look directly to my right and there is Blaise looking murderously at him.

"What's your problem bro?" the rather handsome blonde says.

"My problem is you grinding up on what's mine." He replies looking angrier than I have ever seen him.

The boy looks at him strangely then recognition hits. I see a mischievous glint in his eyes. **_Oh no_**. "Well I'd say your girl was looking for someone who can really make her feel good tonight. What are you afraid I'd fuck her too well and she wouldn't want to come back? Show her what a real man is like" he bites his lips and looks me up and down hungrily; I'm disgusted. So fast that I almost didn't catch it Blaise gives him a powerful right hook, all magic forgotten and he falls to the floor. I'm stunned. He regains his footing quickly and Blaise proceeds to grab him by the front of his shirt and continuously plant his left fist in the man's face.

I come back to life when I see blood running from his nose, a crowd has gathered and Draco, Theo, and Ron are attempting to part them. Finally they do and Blaise does not hesitate to grab my arm and pull me through the crowd. I can hear the others calling out for him behind us, his long legs moving so fast I can't keep up. He picks me up and carries me when he notices this. I still see the others running behind me. I don't protest or use magic on him because it's not like I didn't have to talk to him sooner or later. The others can't stop him because they may hit someone by accident. As we step out into the cool night air he wastes no time to disapperate. **_He's drunk isn't this dangerous?_**

We appear in his room and its dark. My only indication that it's his room is the moon shining through the window and illuminating the room but just barely. He sets me down facing him. "What the hell was that?" he asked still looking upset.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say indifferently.

"Don't play this game with me" he says calmly but the look on his face lets me know better. I'm just feeling extra stubborn tonight. His face is close to mine and I smell the heavy alcohol on his breath. "Are you seeing other people?" he asks looking a bit hurt yet angry. That pisses me off.

I laugh humorlessly at the irony of him being upset. "What right do you have to ask me whether or not I'm seeing anyone. I will do whatever the hell I please!"

"You. Are. Mine!" he snarls in staccato. "Don't forget that! You aren't allowed to be with anyone else!" He just pisses me off further and I know I shouldn't say what I'm about to say but I need it to sting. **_No more nice Nadia. Time to take a page out of Hermiones book._**

"Are you kidding me right now?" I say in a falsely calm tone. He just glares at me with no response "You do not own me! I can do whatever the hell I want and fuck whoever I want!" and boy does it sting… for me. I feel a sharp pain cross my cheek. I taste a salty metallic flavor in my mouth. **_Blood._** I was so shocked that my brain took a few seconds to connect the dots, **_he just hit me_**. **_He just hit me_**. "Did you ju…did…uh… did you just _hit_ me?" I stutter incredulously, and it's like my brain needs verification. But the look on his face says it all; shock, confusion, and regret. He did. I've seen movies before that girls got hit and I would say _"I'd just hit him back, hex him and run"_ and my dad would say _"You don't need to hit him back, although you probably should hex him. Just come straight to me if any man is crazy enough to try that. I will deal with them" _so why then am I standing here gaping like a fish out of water? I should hit him back or better yet bibbity bobbity boo his ass into the next millennium. But I don't. The reality of it hurts too much. I turn and run away sobbing. I hear him behind me profusely apologizing. I ignore him and continue down the hallway on my way to the main staircase. Before I descend he holds onto my elbow.

I look back the sheer shock of the situation seems to have sobered him."Cara please, don't go. Shit. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry darling, and I know that doesn't excuse what I did but merlin knows I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I promise you. I would take an unbreakable vow on that." He says pleadingly. I step back again. "Baby where are you going? Stay please"

"To my boyfriend's house" I reply

"Cara stop saying things like that I can't take it" he holds his head tightly in his hands shielding his ears from what I'm saying. I don't answer; right now I need some air. I feel suffocated; I pull my arm away from him stepping back. I did not realize how close I was to the edge of the stairs until I fall off. I see the shock in his face, then mind numbing pain, I open my eyes and I'm at the bottom of the flight of stairs. **_Wow that was fast. _**I'm numb and I begin to smile from the relief of the pain. My vision is getting blurry and I see Blaise rushing down the stairs, he skips the last few steps. He looks hysterical he gently scoops me into his arms. "Don't worry Darling-" I don't hear the rest. I'm really tired. The darkness swallows me- sweet darkness, sweet rest.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

Thoughts are in italic and bold.

*READ*- this is where the real 'M' rating comes in. There will be a sex scene that i have marked off-skip over it if you don't want to read it. Thanks for the reviews :*.

* * *

BPOV

"Don't worry darling, everything will be ok I promise." **_Merlin why can I never get anything right_**? I apperate us to St. Mungos main waiting area. "Help me quickly!" a few of the Healers look up and they are startled at the bloody looking woman in my arms. They rush over. I know this is not the right time but she feels perfect in my arms. Like she belongs there and I know she does… **_I wonder if I should tell her my secret?...No, not yet._**

"Sir what happened?"

"She fell down a flight of stairs" I say frantically. One of them levitates her out of my arm and walks away with her. I begin to follow.

Someone stops me "Sir, only family members are allowed in the examination room. Are you related?"

"That's my wife." I say quickly. She observes me for a moment. I know she doesn't believe, but she nods and lets me cross. "Excuse me do you have an owl so that I can contact the rest of her family?"

She nods "I'll get someone on that sir." They levitate her into an examining room. "What's her name sir?"

"Nadia Za- uh… I mean Granger" she looks at me suspiciously. She sends someone for her file. She begins to heal bruises and abrasions by wand.

"I'm just getting the wand stuff out of the way, I just want to see if she is allergic to any potions" she looks at me and raises her brow "unless you can tell me?" She is testing me.

"None that I know of but better safe than sorry" I say and it's not a lie I really don't know. She looks for a second and I can tell I passed. Someone returns but with no file. She tsks. "Sir has your wife never been treated here before?"

I really don't know so I go for the obvious answer. "Not that I know of." Someone returns with an owl. "Just send a letter to Hermione Malfoy, she is her cousin." The person nods and writes the letter. Just then I hear the door open and in walks my mother and son. Kyro takes a look at Nadia and tears start streaming down his face, he is really attached to her and it made him really upset that we were no longer together.

"Daddy is she gonna be okay? She looks red and purple all over. Can the healers fix her?"

"I hope they can buddy." I turn to my mama "How did you know we were here?" I whisper.

"The paintings told me that you both were there, I thought you finally told her and I wanted to meet her. Then the paintings told me you two were arguing so I left Ky with Ivy and came to see what was the matter."

"Uh…" I don't know what to say she has on a calm mask but I see the fire in her eyes. "I thought you never left kids with house elves because they could command them to do something silly."

"I gave her strict orders not to take any from him. Blaise stop trying to distract from the matter at hand." Her eyes become small slits. She begins to whisper-shout. "Did I not teach you better than that? How dare you put your hands on that young lady!? You know what happened between your father and I. You know how he abused me! I raised you better than that! I have half a mind to slap the hell out of you right now- but that would be counterproductive. But know this…if I ever so much as hear that you've disrespected her or any other young lady like that again I will not hesitate to hex you-son or not."

"Mama I-I…I'm sorry I was not thinking. I swear it won't happen again. You know how I feel about her. I-I don't know what came over me. I think I might have ruined any chances of a life we could have together. What if she hates me now? You should have seen her face…I hate me right now."

"She does not hate you. If she did she would not have been so hurt by what you did-she would have probably hexed you and left…or worse." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you just tell the girl? All this could be avoided if you would just tell her."

"No, I can't. I want her to love me back for me not because of…of that." My mother just shakes her head and puts her hands up in surrender. Just then the door opens and a woman rushes through the doors looking around frantically, she is very beautiful and very much resembles Nadia but she has a lighter complexion. She is followed by a man with very long hair that looks to be in some sort of twist style and another woman that somewhat resembles my Nadia as well. I realize that this must be her mother, father, and aunt. I wanted to be introduced to them but not like this. **_This is not the best situation to meet them in. _**

"Where is my baby?" the woman I assume to be her mother says and Granger or Malfoy now **_still not use to that_** walks in along with everyone from the club. Granger looks at the hospital bed and her face goes from shock, to disbelief, to sadness and anger all in one. She looks around the room and spots me. She rushes over and begins to pound my chest with her small hands, and I must say that her size is very deceiving because the blows actually hurt a bit…I don't try to stop her.

"You monster! What did you do?! What did you do to her?! I'll fucking kill you! You piece of shit!" she begins to scratch at my neck I suspect because she is not tall enough to reach my face while I'm standing completely up. I still don't defend myself because in all truth I deserve it. Draco steps in. He grabs his wife and restrains her. He then looks at me.

"Blaise what the hell was that shit you just pulled back there? And what the bloody hell happened here?" That's Draco- always giving me the benefit of the doubt, always thinking of me in some sort of good light, ever the best mate. No assumptions, just trying to find out the story when a conclusion could be clearly drawn from the picture in front of him.

"I-I" **_I'm ashamed._** This is my fault and I really don't want her parents to hate me already but it's unavoidable I guess and I have to tell the truth.

"I fell down the stairs." I turn and gasp, surprised that Nadia has awoken.

-:):):)-

Npov

My head is pounding and I begin to hear voices coming into focus around me. I open my eyes and the image is blurred but I can tell that someone is over me doing something. My eyes focus and I realize that I am at a hospital and the doctor or I guess here it is called healer is trying to heal me. Someone is holding my hand I look and see Kyro looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "Ky?" I say and rub the tears from his face-my ribs hurt, I take a sharp breath and I hold back a groan. It hurts to breathe.

"Are you going to be okay?" I look at Ky and tears are steadily running down his cheek and I nod quickly to reassure him. I hold his small hand and he smiles slightly then he looks behind himself and I see all the other people in the room.

"Zabini what the hell was that shit you just pulled back there? And what the bloody hell happened here?" Draco asks. I see Blaises shirt ruffled and his neck literally clawed and bleeding. I see Draco holding back a murderous looking Hermione while all the occupants in the room-including the doctor or 'healer' taking in the scene before them.

"I-I" he stutters and I know he is about to tell them the whole story. **_We can't have that now can we? _**He would probably be maimed or worse.

"I fell down the stairs." Everyone looks to me shocked. Hermione looks at me and I can see she doesn't fully believe me. My father is the first to talk.

"How did that happen princesa?" he asks while eyeing Blaise and I can tell that he too does not believe. Well seeing as 'I fell down the stairs' is a normal excuse for women being abused I can see why- **_I wouldn't believe me either…I need to elaborate._**

"Well I was out drinking and then Blaise and I left w-"

"More like he kidnapped you. Nadia don't lie for the git okay. You have nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. If he hurt you tell us and he will be dealt with accordingly." Hermione says and my family looks at him. My dad nods in full support of Hermiones statement, but my mom and aunt ever being fair look impassively and emotionlessly at him trying to give him the benefit of the doubt…with much effort on my aunts part. I eye Hermione and she doesn't back down. I sigh and continue.

"No really. Well we were talking and since I had a few drinks I wasn't all that coordinated. I didn't remember the layout of the manor exactly because I haven't been there in a while but we were walking while talking and obviously distracted. I still had on my heels, missed my step and fell down the main hall stairs." It wasn't entirely a lie. Everyone stares me down for a few seconds and I put on my best 'I'm telling the truth' face. My mom is the first to accept followed by my aunt

"Oh, my poor baby." My mom says followed by my aunt and they come over to me. I still see Hermione and my father eyeing Blaise suspiciously and he looks dumbstruck. I give him a look that says 'keep your mouth shut'.

"Uh… I really don't know what is going on." The doctor speaks for the first time since I've been awake probably snapping out of her reverie of the argument that was just unfolding. "I've been trying to mend bones and bruises for a while and it's hardly been working." Well of course it wouldn't the only thing that would work is potions because they use the same potions that we passed down to them but their magic is still inferior.

"Don't worry, that's why I've never taken her to a hospital… she's a bit difficult to heal. My sister and I will have her fixed in a jiffy." My mother says.

"Jiffy?" the healer asks.

"A second, a minute, whatever you want to say." My aunt motions for the woman to stand behind and they both chant and wave their hands until I feel almost one hundred percent better.

"How do you feel?" my mom asks.

"My head still hurts."

"Do you have a headache reliever potion?" my aunt asks the healer. She nods and turns to leave looking a bit upset at having her job done for her.

"Cara" Blaise comes over to me "I'm so happy that you are ok" and I have to force myself to not have a sarcastic remark for the sake of his wellbeing.

"You look all better now." Kyro says "I don't think I like red and purple anymore" and I know he means how I looked before.

"Aww Ky that's so sweet but you don't have to stop liking those colors a lot of cool things are red and purple." He nods thoughtfully. He is really such a sweet boy. I look at my mom. "Can I leave now?" she knows that I hate hospitals.

"Right after the lady brings the potion we can go."

"Uh… are you sure she shouldn't stay for a bit longer?" Blaise asks looking concerned.

My aunt laughs "The woman couldn't take care of her before; I doubt she will be any use. Her mother and I will take care of her." He nods, albeit hesitantly.

"Oh" my mother says as if she has just realized something. She holds her hand out toward Blaise. "My name is Jenny, I am Nadia's mother." He takes her hand and kisses it. "This is my sister Jenica, Nadia's aunt." He repeats the same action "This is my husband Damien, Nadia's father." He holds his hand towards my father and my father just ignores it. My mother smiles "Don't worry about him, he is just so protective of his 'princesita'."

"He'll warm up later rather than sooner." My aunt says and Blaise frowns a bit and I hold back a smile. The doctor or guess she's called a healer returns with the potion and my mother lets her know that I will be leaving, she agrees eventually albeit reluctantly and my dad goes with her to deal with the paper work.

"Cara, can I come and see you later?" he looks very nervous. I look at my mom and notice she and my aunt are otherwise occupied. I turn to Blaise.

"Uh… I don't know. You're not forgiven you know. What you did was…" He looks sullen and drops his head "never mind."

"Baby please believe me if I could take it back I would. I am so sorry. Cara if you want me to beg I will. I will get on my knees and beg your forgiveness…I can't… I need you to forgive me please?" I see him move like he is about to kneel down.

"Wha-No" I grab his hand and stop him. **_We don't need that sort of attention. _**"I-I'll think about it and let you know." **_I can't fully forgive you…this is as close as you're getting._**He looks a bit relieved but still apprehensive.

"I am sorry you know, I promise you it will never happen again." The room becomes silent.

"A promise is a comfort to a fool Blaise." I look up and realize that everyone is looking at us strangely except Blaises mother. **_When did she get here?_**

"Dar-" he begins to protest but his mother cuts him off.

"Blaise why don't you give her some time to rest, all will not be resolved in one evening or should I say morning now. Give her a bit of time to think." She smiles at him, he looks a bit hesitant but turns to pick up Kyro who I kiss quickly on the cheek and he returns the sentiment while hugging me with his little arms. Blaise looks a bit more saddened. **_Yeah that's right; no hug for you._**

"Please owl me. I will send Link so that you can use him." He bends like he is about to kiss me but stops himself. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nadia feel better." Ky says to me.

"Goodnight Blaise, Nighty night Ky." I blow Kyro a kiss and he grins, Blaise looks at me for a few seconds then turns and leaves.

"What did he do?" Ginny asks as soon as he leaves the room. "Did he do something else or was it the thing about his wife?"

I don't want anyone to know what happened not only because I'm upset about my reaction but also because I want Blaise to continue living so I reply "The latter." they all nod and my dad huffs.

"Miss Granger is it ok if I have a word with you and your mother?" It's Blaise's mother and I just realized that she was still there. **_This woman is sneaky…or I'm just not paying attention._**

"Uh… you can call me Nadia and of course." She nods. My mother turns and gestures for everyone to leave and my aunt gives her a pointed look as if saying 'you are telling me everything' and my mom gives her a slight nod.

"Well, I must tell you Nadia I am so happy to finally meet you although I would have liked to under better circumstances." His mother says.

"You've been waiting to meet me ?"

"Oh my dear Zarah is just fine, and yes my son talks about you nonstop. He tells me about you all the time and he's missed you terribly over the past few weeks. Now I wanted to speak to both of you because I have something very important to say. I promised Blaise I would not tell you Nadia but I did not promise not to tell anyone else." She looks pointedly at my mother. "Please try to be open minded about the situation and I promise as soon as I can tell you everything I will."

"I'll try to be open minded." I respond.

"Mrs. Granger?" she asks my mother.

"Call me Jenny and of course I will try to be." My mother says and Zarah nods.

"Well Nadia I can't tell you everything but I will tell your mother and would prefer if you just tell her the necessities because my son wants to tell her himself." My mother nods in agreement. "Well Nadia, all I can let you know is that my son has genuine feelings about you. He is very rough around the edges and makes a lot of mistakes and misjudgments, he lets his temper guide him sometime but he really is a wonderful man. I see my son hurting every day and he has no idea why you put a stop to the relationship. This is not a fling, my son has developed true feelings for you and I'm sure he will not get over them. That is the most I can say." She says apologetically, and then gestures for my mother to follow her.

My mother looks over her shoulder. "I'll come and see you later dear." I nod.

-:):):)-

After being bombarded with many questions from my friends I assured them that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't hurt me. I finally was able to placate them all, and now I am thankfully at home. It's been about half an hour since I've spoken to Blaise's mother. Maybe I was wrong because surely his mother wouldn't go out of her way to let me know about his feeling if they weren't genuine. **_Should I give him another chance? Hmmmm I'll give it some thought._**

"Darling?" I start and look towards my bedroom door and it's my mother standing there. I've been so lost in thought I didn't feel the wards warn me. "Could I have a quick word with you, it's about the boy." I nod and she comes into the room. "Sweetheart I think maybe you should give this boy another chance."

"What? Why?"

"I believe his mother, after everything she has told me and shown me I totally believe her. I know you are upset about him not telling you about his marriage. But he isn't happy, they do not like each other and his wife has a boyfriend of her own. Maybe the young man was afraid of what you would think had he told you, maybe he wanted you to be comfortable before he explained the situation or, he was even going to rectify the situation before he had to tell you. Did you think about that?" I shake my head. **_Of course not I just felt used._**

"Bu-" She cuts me off.

"Nadia, let me finish." I nod "Darling his mother told me that he has something to tell you, she told me what it was and I won't betray her trust by telling you but I do understand. From a mothers perspective I completely understand because I would not like to see you hurting day in and day out. Will you at least consider giving him a chance? I can vouch for his mother and you know I would not be telling you this unless I thought it was completely true." I nod.

"I'll owl him tonight." She smiles.

"Give yourself a real chance at happiness sweetheart, this could be your happily ever after."

"I don't believe in them."

"Aww don't say that. What happened to my optimistic girl…you know the cup is half full and not half empty sort of mentality. Don't tell me you've become a pessimist."

"Nope, I'm just a realist."

"Okay, whatever you say. But don't tell him we had this talk with you okay. I think its best that he believes his efforts have been working. A lot of his presents were really nice and the flowers were absolutely wonderful." She starts thinking out loud. **_Well my mom wouldn't lie to me… maybe I should._**

"Okay mom, I'll give him another chance."

"That's my girl, oh and I let the owl in downstairs. Darling try to be open minded okay?" I nod and she kisses me on my forehead. "I do want details about the conversation and sweetheart don't assume to know what we are telling you about. I think most of the conclusions you come up to may be wrong." she says pointedly, I smile, and she disappears. All of what they are saying is ultimately hinting to one conclusion. He loves me, **_or he thinks he does. _**I really don't see what the big secret is all about**_._** I look at the clock and its 5:36 am. **_I'll deal with this all tomorrow or later today should I say. _**I get into the bed and as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

-:):):)-

I wake up to a pounding headache. I sit up quickly and regret it as a wave of vertigo hits. I hold my head in my hands and attempt to steady myself. After the feeling has passed I look to my right and the clock says 11:24 pm. **_What?_** I pick my phone up from my night table and look at the date and time. Yeterday was Friday, I fell asleep at around five Saturday morning and now it's only half an hour left of it being Saturday. **_Shit. Good thing tomorrow is Sunday- Or in a half an hour it'll be Sunday. _**

I walk into my bathroom for a headache potion and down it. My throat is parched so I head downstairs for a glass of water.I take the front stairs to the living room instead of the back stairs that lead directly into to the kitchen. When I arrive in the living room Link is perched on my sofa with no letter attached and I am confused. **_Oh yeah Blaise said he would send him and mom said she let him in. He's been here a while poor thing must be hungry._** I conjure a piece of paper and summon a pen. I look at the clock it's now 11:31. He should be asleep by now so I'll send the letter and he probably won't get it until morning.

**_Dear Blaise,_**

**_ I've thought about what you've said; yesterday and in all of your past letters. I've decided that it would be okay to give us another chance. I'll fix the wards so that you can pop by when you're ready to discuss. Just know that you have to earn my trust._**

**_Nadia_**

I roll the letter and place it in his talons, I open a jar by the fire place where I keep treats for him and he flies over and begins to eat. I then open the window for whenever he is ready to leave.I fix the wards really quick before I forget then head upstairs. I head to the bathroom again to take a look at myself. My hair is still straightened but puffy in some places where I bled on it. I just decide to put it in a high bun. I look my face and there is still overnight makeup there and mascara making my eyes look bruised. I wash the makeup clean from my face, I look at myself and I still see dried blood. I decide to take a quick shower and wash my hair. After my shower I dry off brush my teeth and head to the closet. I take out a light blue cami and a really small pair of darker blue SpongeBob boxer shorts. I decide to go commando. I return to my room and change my bed sheets. My throat feels parched and I realize that I haven't gotten the glass of water that I went for earlier so I head downstairs.

I look at the clock and it's now 12:14. **_Good thing today is Sunday._** I get a glass from the cabinet and press the button on my fridge for water. While it's pouring I feel a disturbance in my wards and the floo comes to life. It's a good thing I got the warning from my wards because the floo sounded extremely loud through the silent house and It would have probably frightened the life out of me had I not been warned. I feel my wards, it obviously recognizes the person or they would not have been let in- **_it's Blaise._** **_What the hell is he doing up?_** I test the wards again and I feel him headed up the stairs to my room. "In the kitchen!" I call. I feel him stop and turn back. I eventually hear his footsteps coming my way. The door opens.

"Darling I'm so glad you owled me." I turn to face him "you have no idea how much I-" but he stops midsentence. I look at him and realize his attention is otherwise occupied. I follow his gaze and realize he is staring intently at my breast. **_Right I'm not wearing a bra and I have on a really tiny shirt_**. I clear my throat.

"My eyes are up here." I say and point. His eyes snap up.

"I-I uh…sorry I-" I start to laugh.**_ Men._**

"It's fine." He moves closer to me.

"Darling, I'm so happy you decided to give me another chance and you won't regret it I promise."

"Mmhmm, where's Ky? Why are you still up?"

"My mama is looking after him, and I've been waiting to see if you would owl me." I smile at his name for his mother.

"And what if I didn't? Were you planning to stay up the whole night?"

"If I had to." He says seriously.

"Blaise, you didn't have to you know-That is not healthy."

"Yes, but I was very anxious."

"Yes, but you could have waited until morning to visit. It's really late most people are in their beds." He frowns.

"I'm sorry." He hangs his head and I feel a bit bad about what I've said. He was probably just anxious like he said and if he loves me like my mom and his mom seems to think that would be an understandable thing. "Goodnight."

"Blaise, don't leave. Do you want to talk or something? We could watch a movie. Since you're already here it makes no sense to leave and I've missed you too. It's just my cranky-self talking- I just woke up." I know the movie was the perfect bait. He is still fascinated by a lot of muggle contraptions. He grins and nods. He turns to head towards the living room. "No, I want to watch upstairs." I tell him and head to the second main staircase in the kitchen, he follows me up. We arrive in my room. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything." I look at him and for the first time realize he is wearing a marina, and a silk navy blue night pants. He looks really delicious like this; so laid back. He really is Beautiful but now he just looks extremely sexy. I would really like to have this man all to myself. My eyes take in his muscles, his height, his rather large hands, and I can't resist- I let myself peek at his nether regions. I realize I've been staring and look up to see if I've been caught. **_No shit sherlock. _**But when I look at him I see his eyes are hungrily taking in my figure, he licks his lips.

"You like what you see?" I ask jokingly.

"You have no idea." He says huskily and his voice makes between my legs tingle. **_Distraction time._** I say the first non-sexual thing that comes to mind.

"Uh… do you want to watch a vampire movie?" he's quiet for a while then nods. "Do you want it to be an Action, horror, or romance?"

"Romance." He says simply.

"Okay, this one is called twilight. There is a whole saga of them so if you're still not tired by the end we can watch the rest." He nods. I walk to my television and put in the DVD, I get the remote and turn to go to my bed. When I turn I see Blaise relaxed laying back on my bed, he is still watching me and I walk towards the bed. He is on the covers so I decide to get under them, but when I do that he follows suit and I'm extremely uncomfortable.

We watch the movie in silence and every now and again our skin "accidently" makes contact. I know he is doing it purposely. It's bothering me more than I care to admit, he hardly touches me and my body sings with every contact. Between my legs are uncomfortably wet and I feel my nub swell and throb with need. I swallow hard and squirm a bit, he removes his hand from behind his head and "accidently" brushes my thigh while putting it at his side. I close my legs tighter but it doesn't relieve anything, it just intensifies it. **_I can't take it anymore._** I decide to get up and head to the bathroom, I incline a bit but before I have a chance to fully get up I feel him nuzzle my neck. My breathing picks up significantly. "B-Blaise what are you doing?"

"You don't need to run…I can smell it you know?" he says huskily.

"Huh? Smell w-what?"

"Your need." He rubs my thigh and a trail of heat follows his fingers. I can hardly breathe, I shiver from his touch. "You are wet for me." **_Does he have a bionic nose?_** I shake my head and he chuckles.

-Sex scene begins-

He starts to place hot kisses on my neck, and nibble on my ears. Every time I'm around this man I can't help my reactions, he is like a drug. My breath is becoming embarrassingly loud and I move to push him away but instead my hand comes in contact with his very hard member and I startle and immediately pull back my hand. "It's okay to touch it baby, I'm all yours." He says pulling my hand back and placing it firmly onto himself. **_Should I do this? Can I do this? Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths. _**I repeat the mantra internally.

He is as hard as a rock and I'm a bit nervous. He pushes himself more into my hand as encouragement. He continues to kiss me and lick at my skin, I decide to go for it and I run my hand along his length and he groans appreciatively. **_Sounds like he is enjoying it so might as well be through._** I take it a step further and put my hand into his pants and touch him. I can barely fit him in my hand and though he is as hard as steel, his skin is velvety soft. I pause a bit afraid that I may mess up. I feel him stop his ministrations then his hand joins mine in his pants. His large hand encircles mine and he begins to guide me up and down his length. "I want you to do it like this." He says hoarsely then removes his hand.

We are laying facing each other on the bed and I look into his eyes and he looks down at me with his intense burning gaze. I begin to stroke him while we keep eye contact and I squeeze gently and he groans and his mouth forms an 'O'.

I look at his beautiful full lips and I just want to kiss them, I stop stroking him and pull his face down for a chaste kiss, but before I can lean back he holds on to the back of my head and deepens the kiss. His tongue plunges into my mouth and like before when we were on speaking terms he takes dominance.

He leans over me and begins to push me back onto the matrass. **_Not tonight buddy_**. I pull away and he begins to complain, I shush him and push him backwards onto the bed. I straddle his hips and connect our lips again, we fight for dominance. "Stop it" I say "Relax" and he does. I reconnect our lips and thoroughly kiss him. He groans deep in his throat and I feel myself getting wet, I reach in between us and try to remove his shirt; it's not working so I rip it off with magic. He growls and grabs my ass. I kiss my way from his neck to his collarbone and run my hands over his chest. His reactions to me are beyond turning me on. I can't get enough so I make his clothes disappear and he gasps with the suddenness of it. I look up at him and I can see the sheer lust and hunger in his penetrating gaze and I know that I must look the same. I begin to suck on the area at the bottom of his belly and he groans appreciatively.

**_Well time to put some of the things I've learned to good use_**. I pull myself lower and come face to face with the task at hand; it's a very big task, and I'm a bit apprehensive. I felt him before obviously but it's still surprising to see the size of it out in the open. I take his very large member in both of my hands tiny compared to the thickness of him so much so that I can't even close a hand around it. Though I am nervous I must say he is beautiful, his thick shaft, smooth mocha skin, his beautiful head literally throbbing and leaking in his need, and I want to taste him. I lick my lips and look up at him "You know you don't have to do that bab-ahhhhhhhh" he says in pleasure and surprise as I take him into my mouth.

He's warm and he taste salty, heavenly even, and my mouth is straining with him inside. I begin to slowly bob my head up and down and suckle gently; he flexes his hips. I take that as a sign that I'm doing well so far. I lick around the top of it a few more times to taste his essence; I hold him in my hands reverently then a bit more firmly and take him in my mouth again. I suck a little harder and move a bit faster; he groans loudly, holds my head and begins to thrust slowly into my mouth- I relax my throat. I look up at him and he's looking down at me intently. I move faster; he groans my name and starts to whisper things I don't understand in Italian. He lets me go and throws his head back in pleasure and it turns me on even more to see him like this from what I am doing. I'm a bit proud of myself.

I pull him out of my mouth with a 'pop', and sit back on my heels to really take a good look at this beautiful man before me, his sculpted body, the planes of his abs and chest, his muscled and toned arms. He sits up quickly and takes my lips again, I can tell he will not give me the upper hand this time. He flips me onto my back and practically rips the clothing from my body and his aggression turns me on. He stops and takes in my form appreciatively. I begin to cover myself and he stops me. "Don't hide from me darling, you are absolutely beautiful." He says and I blush. "I think I need to return the favor from earlier" and I know what he is talking about. I open my mouth to decline but he takes that opportunity to kiss me senseless. I feel him reach in between us and caress my little bundle of nerves. I moan into his mouth. **_Oh God that feels so good. _**My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. He is very skilled with his hands. He moves down and begins to suck on my inner thigh. I'm tingling all over. I can't form a coherent sentence, I can only moan in approval. Before I even realize it his mouth is on me. It's absolutely mind blowing. I want to flex my hips but he is pressing me down to the matrass and it just intensifies the feeling even further. I'm going out of my mind with pleasure.

He suckles, licks, kisses, nibbles, and caresses my core. I feel my orgasm building and I try harder to move "Papi, please let go" he hums at his favorite name but doesn't. I start to take really deep breaths and I'm almost to the edge. "Blaise please!" I plead, but he just continues with his torturous ministrations. Finally he gives my pleasure nub a gently nibble and suck and it pushes me over. I cry out and I'm almost positive that if I had any neighbors they would have heard me. I can still feel the aftershocks of my mind blowing orgasm as he kisses his way up my stomach and takes one of my nipples into his mouth for a few seconds and starts to place kisses all over my chest.

"Nadia?" he asks huskily and I know he wants to know if we are going further. I'm still very turned on so I nod. I remember thankfully what Luna left for me a few months back in case of emergencies. I sit up pull out my bed side table's drawer and down the contraceptive potion that was inside. I look back at him and he give me a peculiar look but doesn't comment. I reach to kiss him again but he stops me "Wait, I have to tell you something about me before we do this." He takes a deep breath. "It's really important. Cara I'm-" But I cut him off I know he's married and I really don't want him to ruin the mood with that discussion. I'm too turned on for this.

"I already know."

"Really?" he looks confused. "How did-"

"Shhh" I shush him and reconnect our mouths. He pulls back again.

"You know this and you accept me?" I just nod and resume kissing him. He pulls back.

"I need you to say it."

"I accept you" I say quickly while pulling him back in for a kiss he groans and nods. He positions himself at my entrance and with one smooth, slow, but firm thrust he's inside me tearing away my innocence. He groans loudly "Mmmmm amore you're so tight" but I don't respond because tears are steadily running from my eyes and the pain of his intrusion still hasn't receded. He looks down at me confused at my tears "Darling what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing just give me a minute to adjust, the pain hasn't stopped yet" he looks confused. Then I see his eyes widen with recognition.

"Nadia are you a virgin?"

"Well I was" I say trying to lighten the mood but he doesn't smile.

"Why didn't you say something? Now I've probably ruined your first time. If I had known I would have never just done it like that. Merlin I thought you were inexperienced but not this. You should have said something." He says disapprovingly.

"Should've, would've, could've, but I didn't. Just relax Blaise it's no big deal really."

"No big deal?" he ask incredulously "of course it is."

"Papi" I say seductively, he use to love it when I called him that when we would make out or have a heavy petting session. I always think it but I slipped up and said it one day while we were kissing and he loved it "Are we going to keep arguing or are you going to make love to me?" I ask while squeezing my muscles around him and he groans. It hurts but it has the desired effect. **_Thank you Luna and Ginny for the kegal lessons_**_. _He pulls back and reenters me. It feels like he is splitting me in two. It still hurts but I try not to show it because I don't want him to stop. He looks at me and I nod for him to continue.

He begins to slowly pull back and thrust into me. He takes my nipple into his mouth and begins to suckle on it. He has a slow rhythm going. I start to tingle again and his thrusts actually start to feel good. He's kissing my neck, nibbling on my ears and kissing all over my chest I begin to meet him mid thrust and he groans. He starts to whisper in Italian in my ear, I don't know what is said but it turns me on even further. I grind into him and his thickness just fills me so deliciously and I want more. I want him to take advantage of me. I want him to go faster but every time I try to speed up the rhythm he holds my hips steady and he begins his tantalizingly slow grind again. I feel so full. The pressure is building in my core again and his pace is frustrating me. "More" I say.

"More of what darling?"

"Just more" I can hardly think straight.

"Cara I cannot read your mind" he says as he continues to thrust slowly "Tell me what you want." and I realize that he probably likes dirty talk. I'm a little embarrassed so I don't say anything.

He continues his slow grind and I think I'm about to explode if I don't get my release soon "Blaaaise" I moan "Stop playing around and fuck me!" he growls and picks up the speed significantly. The echo of skin slapping can be heard throughout the room. He plunges in and out of me and I cry out on my own accord "Yes! Oh God yes!" I feel myself reaching the edge.

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard baby?"

"I love it!"

"Mmmm, you're so sexy when you tell me what you want. How much do you like this cock? Should I let you come?"I become even more turned on at his vulgar language.

I reply in kind "I love your cock. Please let me come, please Blaise!" I plead and at my words he puts one of my legs on his shoulder leans back and begins to plunge even faster and harder than before. I'm about to go mad with pleasure. He reaches in between us and caresses my nub, he pinches it lightly and it should have been enough to push me over but it doesn't I'm confused I feel it but it's not happening. I feel it tipping the edge of my release but It's just not happening. He starts to chant in a language that I don't know. It's definitely not Italian. I feel myself flush from my face to my chest. He chants faster and faster while still thrusting into me and I wonder if it's a contraceptive charm. I'm about to tell him that I already took a potion when he throws his head back and says what I guess to be the last of the spell.

"Are you ready?" he asks, his voice so husky I barely recognize it.

"Yessss" I moan still feeling tingles of my impending orgasm intensify tenfold. He growls and looks at me, when he does I'm shocked. He has fangs. His canines are elongated to about two inches, and before I have time to react he turns my head and pierces my skin. I gasp, not because it hurts but because I've never felt anything like it- white hot pleasure. I scream his name until my throat feels raw. I frantically grind myself against him as deep as he can go. I grab at his shoulders, his back, and his waist-anything to keep me grounded because I feel like I'm going to float away. I close my eyes and it's like a white light behind my eyelids. My heart speeds up significantly. I scream in pleasure. I feel him push himself to the hilt in me and I feel a hot sensation inside of me and I know he has found his release. It's hotter than it should be I'm sure. I feel the heat spreading and I come again and it surprises me.

-Scene ends-

He groans and finally removes his teeth. He licks the area lovingly.

"Finally." He says. "Finally mine. I love you baby. I love you so much." he is still over me, his weight on his elbows. My mind is still clearing from my pleasure filled haze. It was the most intense feeling I've ever felt. I can hear the roar of my blood rushing through my head and my heartbeat loud in my ear. I try to gather my thoughts and clear my mind. When it finally clears-I scream. I struggle to push him off of me but he is too heavy. He looks down at me confused and realizes what I'm trying to do, he doesn't look happy about it but complies. He slowly pulls out and when he does it hurts a bit and I don't like the empty feeling. He sits back on his heels and looks down at me. I grab the covers and cover myself. I jump off the bed and stand at the side. I look at him and he looks thoroughly confused. "Amore, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" I ask incredulously. "What the hell do you mean what's the matter, you bit me Blaise! With some bloody fangs! You better have a damn good explanation before I hex you into next month asshole!" He looks even more confused and then he frowns.

"Darling I thought you said you knew. My secret, I was about to tell you and you said you already knew." He replies still looking sad yet confused and he sits up.

"Yes, I thought you meant that you were married or that you love me!"

"No, well I do love you and I am married sort of but that's not it" he gets off the bed and comes toward me. I back up. He holds out his hands to reach for me with a pleading look on his face "I-" but I don't give him time to finish I disappear to my parents' house.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

* * *

"Mom!" I hurry towards their bedroom. **_Okay what the hell was that? Don't have a panic attack, deep breaths before you pass out. That's right deep breaths._** I eventually reach the door and pound on it. "Mom!" she opens the door in a hurry with my dad right behind her. They look at me and I remember my current state of dress is just a bed sheet. "Uh… girl problems" I say and my dad turns around and walks away.

"Why are you naked dear?" my mom asks.

"Why did Blaise bite me?" I reply. She looks stunned and recognition hit then she purses her lips.

"Well did you let him explain?"

"Of course not he bloody bit me! What did you expect?! Me to boil some bloody tea and we discuss it like the flipping weather outside?!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." I take a deep breath and she says "Follow me." **_Shit_**. **_Okay she did warn me before and from what his mum and my mum have said he loves me…maybe I should have listened._** **_Does it really matter if he is something other? _**I turn it over in my mind a few times and come to the conclusion no. **_No it doesn't matter and it shouldn't I do have feelings for him, strong feelings. But do I love him? _**That is the million dollar question isn't it. **_Honestly I really don't know._** I follow her to her study and I see her take out her take out a coin and rub it. I realize that it's charmed-**_Protean charm. _**We sit in silence for a minute or two until the fireplace in her study comes to life, I tighten the sheet around myself. Zarah steps out.

"That was fast" my mother says to her.

"Yes well, I was rudely awoken by my son destroying everything in his path." She takes a seat. "He's locked in his study right now."

"Well it seems my daughter was bitten without fully understanding the situation. Needless to say she freaked out and left." His mother nods.

"What did he tell you dear?" Zarah asks me.

"Well I didn't give him a chance. He said he tried to tell me before and I told him I already knew. But I thought he was speaking about the fact that he is married. Either that or he was going to tell me he loves me."

"Sweetheart didn't I warn you not to jump to conclusions?" my mother asks me "I told you that you would probably be far off." And I remember.

"Well it's too late for that. Tell us what happened dear?

"Well we had…sex and he bit me after." I reply.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now. My son is part veela my dear. Not by family heritage but by infection… Infection? I don't think that's the right word but it will have to do. My great grandfather was bitten by a male veela because he was interfering with this veela's mate. He was attacked and bitten but he survived. When someone is bitten they have similar instincts and urges of veela's. It eventually dies out with each generation. It did not affect my father nor did it affect me, so I assumed the same for my son but I was wrong." **_Blaise is a veela?_** **_He bit me so that can only mean...oh no._**

"Blaise is a veela?" I ask dumbstruck.

"He is and you are his mate."

"I'm his mate?" I keep repeating like an idiot.

"Yes his mate. Though I must set the record straight, when a male veela finds his mate it is not predetermined. They are around someone, they begin to like how they look, how they act, their personality. Everything starts off just like a regular relationship. The only thing is when they fall for you, that is it for them. But they have to genuinely love the person. I did not know that my son was a veela until a few weeks back."

She pauses for a second, eyes far off as if recalling the event then continues. "My son could not eat, he could not sleep. Every day he was writing things for you, sending things to you and I just knew. I explained to him and he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated to do what?"

"Well you see, if a veela and their mate do not bond they could go crazy and a lot of them commit suicide. You must understand that as a mother I had to do something. I found out that you were friends with Theo's girlfriend so I asked to speak with her. I let her know the situation and she told me about the get together. She said you didn't want to attend and I knew Blaise wouldn't either with his mind frame at the time. She said she would try her best to get you out and I practically put my foot down for Blaise to leave the house."

"Wait, so what about what happened after the party? If I was his mate that shouldn't have happened"

"Another myth, my dear veelas are still human, they are not ruled by some alter ego. It's just instinct, we all have instincts and veelas are just a bit stronger and slightly different. Blaise has always had a temper. He is very quiet and people assume he is reserved but that is not the case. I remember he used to be a very demanding child. He will still make mistakes, they aren't the perfect significant others people dream about but they love you enough to try to be. They will make mistakes and just like any other relationship you will have things that need to be worked on. Did you fully bond?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Well I know that he bit you but did you have sex?" I nod "Did he say the incantation?"

"I heard him saying something in another language before he bit me." She nods.

"Well it's mostly finished. We'll just have to wait a few days and see if you are..." She stops and before I can ask she says "Maybe you and Blaise should discuss this alone." She smiles and a look at my mom. They both squeal in delight.

"What? No, tell me." She can't just leave me on a cliff like that…**_I hate that. Finish your statement! _**I look at my mom and she mischievously grins at me and I know I won't be told. I change the subject. "So what happens now since we are bonded… or when we finish? Do I have to see him every day?"

"When you finish bonding you don't have to do anything. You don't even have to talk to him. Though I don't recommend that because Blaise is a very possessive man and his instincts will just intensify his possessive feelings tenfold. He will fight for what he feels is his, and I assure you that you would have no peace if you decided to date someone else. He is very selfish with his possessions- he has always been."

"I'm no one's possession."

"Try telling him that." **_I already did and that conversation didn't work out too well._** "He was wrong for that." And I know she's talking about my train of thought. I just nod. "Well you should know that he had all the paper work drawn up for his soon to be ex-wife. He gave her the papers yesterday and with him being so generous her lawyer told her to sign and she did. He should be officially single sometime today. I'm happy she didn't find out he is serious about you or she would have made this more difficult than it needs to be. But I'm sure when she finds out she will make a big fuss, she wouldn't be Daphne if she didn't." She smiles at me "I'm look forward to having you as my daughter-in-law."

"Wait, who said I was getting married?"

"Don't be silly. Of course he will ask you." She says.

"But you said I only had to cooperate for now, that we didn't have to be together after." She frowns. **_Why am I saying this? Do I want to be married? I don't know. I didn't plan for it any time soon._**

"Don't you want to be with my son?"

"I-I'm not sure." **_I'm scared. Is this even right? Should I be forced into a relationship? Well I'm not really being forced if I like him am I? _**There I go again only thinking of myself. **_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. _**I envision myself Blaise, Kyro. Would it be so bad? **_No._**

"Well you don't have to be but I thought that you had feelings for him. Don't you?"

"I do but I'm not sure exactly what I want yet." And it's not a lie. She nods.

"Well I hope you decide on a relationship with him. If you have any more questions I'd be happy to answer and I will also send you a few books so you know what to expect with both Blaise and the…well the last part of your bond. Thank you for helping my son and not immediately refusing the idea off this." I nod still suspicious about this bond.

"Should I check on him?"

"That would be best, but you don't have to it's not life or death." I nod.

"I still want to; I want to hear about the bond. I won't tell what I know." She smiles and nods I get up and wrap the covers around myself more securely.

"Don't you want something to put on?" my mother asks for the first time since Zarah and I were deep in conversation.

"It's not like he hasn't seen it all already. It might even cheer him up."

"I really didn't need to hear that, goodnight." My mother replies. Zarah gestures for me to go first but I decline I'd rather appear than use the floo. I think up on how the main hall looks and I appear there. A few seconds later Zarah comes from the fireplace.

"Did he fix the wards to allow you to apperate?" she asks.

"Uh… not exactly." I say but don't elaborate as I walk forward. I walk up two flights of stairs and go to the fourth door on the left on the third floor. I knock a few times. No answer. "Blaise, it's me!" The door quickly swings open.

"You came back." He says with relief very evident in his face as he envelops me in his arms. I plaster on a smile when he puts me down.

"Well I still need my explanation." I try to push past him but he blocks me. I look up at him and narrow my eyes. I smile then think **_air, intangibility_** and I float straight through him. I hear his shocked gasp. I look around his study and it's a mess. Furniture thrown about papers burnt, and all about the room. There are multiple burn holes in the wall and shelves and it looks like he has broken every breakable think in the room. "Blaise?"

"How did you do that? What spell is that?" he asks fascinated.

"Don't change the subject. What is all this?" He looks embarrassed.

"I was a bit upset."

"A bit? That is the understatement of the year." He hangs his head. **_You didn't come here to make him feel worse now cut the shit._** I take a seat on the only standing furniture available- his desk. "Blaise, I'm sorry. I overreacted earlier when I should have listened. It's not your fault that I didn't listen to you before when you tried to tell me." He looks up at me with a hopeful look and I beckon him over. He hesitates but comes to me and I wrap my arms around him and he leans downward and places his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry."

"I-I'm not fully human." He says into my shoulder and it tingles.

"Well I gathered that much." I just couldn't help myself. "Don't be embarrassed tell me."

"I-I'm part veela, and y-you're my mate." He pauses. Though I know quite a bit already I really want to hear it from him but he's making it difficult. **_It's like pulling teeth. I guess I'll have to coax answers out of him. Make him feel comfortable, I haven't been doing a very good job at that._**

"You know I really don't care. Either way you'll still be my papi."

"Really?"

"Of course, plus that bite wasn't all that bad. Can you do that again?" I ask jokingly and he chuckles and the heat of his breath feels good against my neck.

"Yes" he says and grazes his teeth along my neck. I can't help but to moan because my body remembers what his teeth can do. "Do you want me to try?"

"N-no" I stutter and he chuckles again.

"You don't sound so sure." He says huskily. He puts his teeth on my neck again but with more pressure, then he licks the spot with his hot tongue. My breathing picks up significantly.

"I-I'm sure. W-we have to t-talk." he leans back and looks me in the eye and I recognize the look in his eyes-unadulterated lust. He stares intensely into my eyes.

-sex scene begins-

"Baby, why don't you lay back for me? Or better yet let me bend you over this desk." He says and his bluntness makes my core tighten.

"Yes sir." I reply and I see recognition in his eyes he growls a deep rumble in his chest. **_Where the hell did that come from?_** But I know exactly where. Before our falling out we told each other our fantasies once and I told him because I was the boss at work and always in control I think that maybe one of my favorite roll plays would be one where I would have to call my partner master or even sir…I told him I would probably even like a little roughness if I don't listen to his commands. That is why the sexual fantasies he sent me during our break up affected me so. They all appealed to my fantasy. I slide off the front and turn my back to him. He pushes me downward onto the desk and pulls the sheet away from me. My nipples feel cool against the wood. I hold onto the other side of the desk. He begins to rub my bum all over and run his fingers between my cheeks. I tighten up and he pauses.

"Baby, Why don't you spread those gorgeous legs for me?" I don't move. "Nadia come on, spread them." I shake my head. "Why not?"

"I don't really feel comfortable with you touching me there."

"Hmmm…fine I won't touch you there. Not yet at least."

"Not ever."

"Don't be so sure. You just might like it."

"I doubt that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'm not challenging you, all I'm saying is that I doubt that…that could be productive."

"Spread your legs."

"Blaise don't you dare, I'm not playing around."

"Neither am I. Now, Spread them." I don't. _Whap! _I yelp in surprise though I'm turned on by the fact that he is actually doing this. He begins to caress the area he just struck lovingly. "Cara are you going to do as you are told or do I have to continue?" I don't respond. _Smack! _He begins massaging the area again, I moan. It's turning me on more than I thought it would. "You know darling this is your last warning. Are you going to do as you are told?" he pauses a second and waits on my response. I don't answer because I do want him to do it. I want him to rough me up. He connects his hand with my cheeks nine more times. **_Yes I counted every sinfully good second of it. _**

I always wondered what it would be like to be spanked. I never expected it to be like this. I am tingling all over, my core is wet and overly sensitive, and I want him; I want every thick inch of him. He continues to massage me and the spot feels very hot from the spanking I got before. "This color suits you. Your arse looks very lovely with this beautiful blush."

"Mmmmmm." **_Did I just say that? I didn't even realize I made a sound but it sounded like me. _**

"Should we find out if a darker hue will be just as alluring or will you spread your legs for me now?" I don't hesitate, I spread them immediately for him. I feel the cool air hit me and then he runs his hot fingers from my core to between my cheeks, I love the contrast. "So wet, So responsive. You love to be spanked don't you my little minx?" I nod vigorously. "Would you like more, would you like me to finger that tiny little hole, or would you like to be fucked now principesa?"

"Fuck me." I moan. I hear his belt buckle and zipper rustling then he positions himself at my entrance and with one long smooth thrust he is inside and he lets out a long groan of relief and I can't help but to moan as he begins to slowly thrust. I am still sore from my lost purity not even an hour ago but there is no doubt that his thrusts are wonderfully delicious. I notice that when he talks it really turns me on and I really want to explore sex with him. I've heard veelas are sexual creatures and I want to fully experience that as long as I have him or plan to keep him. "Deeper." He complies and I can feel him against my barrier with every thrust.

"Principesa, I would really like to touch that beautiful rose-bud of yours." I've never heard it called that but I know what he is asking for. He continues to thrust slowly and I shake my head. "What are you afraid of?" he stops thrusting.

"I-I uh… it will hurt."

"I promise that I will make you feel good." I push back against him and he resumes his thrusting. **_Should I? He just did something for me. He just spanked me- Something that he may or may not have been comfortable with and he's always said that he liked my bum._**

"Okay"

"I promise you will love it principesa, just two or maybe even three fingers for now." He pulls out and I groan from the loss. He rubs himself up and down my back entrance leaving both of our juices there but doesn't push it, he reenters me and resumes thrusting but a bit faster. I feel his finger at my back entrance and he begins to circle it. The suspense is killing me. He speeds up his thrust.

"Mmmmmmmm yes papi!" he pushes his finger inside and I gasp at the intrusion. But it doesn't hurt like I expected, it stings but not unbearably. He continues his ministrations in both of my entrances until he finally has three fingers inside and I feel deliciously stretched and full. **_Oh God I want more!_** I push him out of me.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks concerned but I don't answer I get on my hands and knees on the floor ass in the air.

"I just wanted to be in a better position." He looks at me hungrily.

"I love to see you like this tesoro- face down arse up." He kneels behind me and positions himself at my front entrance but I stop him.

"I want you to have me in every way." I take him in my hands and position him at my back entrance, I look back at him and he looks hesitant.

"Baby I don't think that is a good idea yet. You should get a little more use to the feeling of something being in there before I do that." I know that he is wider than the fingers he used but it's probably not that bad and I'm sure I can take it. I know what can make him do it and I don't hesitate to pull out the big guns.

"Blaise fuck my ass" I say simply he growls and I stare him in the eyes intensely.

"As you wish amore." He collects some of the lubrication from my core and returns his attention to my back entrance. He slowly pushes forward and it hurts, I try to relax and calm myself. "Relax" he whispers. I take multiple deep breaths as he slowly enters me. I try to push back so we can just hurry up and finish, **_Band-aid method-rip it off and be done with it. _**He just holds my waist and steadies me every time I try. I sigh exasperated. "Be patient." He says.

"Get it over with!" I say frustrated… and he does, with one smooth push he sheathes himself to the hilt inside of me and groans."Ahhhhhhhhh!" I cry in pain not able to keep it in. It hurts too much. **_Why did I agree to this? Well…I actually told him to. _**He stills immediately. Tear drops forming in my eyes.

"Shhhhh it will be alright amore, let me know when you are ready." I wonder if I will ever be ready, it feels like I'm literally being split in two. I want to stop but I don't tell him.

"I'm ready."

"You are not. Why don't you touch yourself for a bit hmm?" I don't move. I feel him lean forward a little, the pressure stings a bit. He reaches his hand between my legs and starts to caress my nub lovingly. "When you get use to my size I promise it will be an enjoyable experience for you…From the first day I saw you I knew I had to have you like this. I saw this round plump arse and I wanted it. The first time I saw you I knew I had to have you in every way. I wanted you under me, screaming my name and begging me for more. I wanted to own your tight little pussy and your round voluptuous arse." His talking combined with his ministrations are really turning me on.

"My little minx, I can tell you will be a little sex kitten for me, or more like my sex lioness."

"Mmmmmmmm." I moan as he works his magic with his fingers.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to have you? How many days I've fantasized about making love to you, about fucking you? About your tight little pussy, or your perfectly puckered hole?"

"Oh God"I moan and feel myself tingling all over I reach back and grab his arm firmly, and slowly he starts to thrust, I expect unadulterated pain but I get the complete opposite. He feels absolutely blissful inside of me. He grinds slowly into me and I push my ass back to meet him.

"That's right Cara. Let go, just feel me inside of you. Let go of all your inhibitions it's just me and you my love." He grinds slowly and tantalizing back and forth. He spreads my cheeks wider so that he can go deeper and continues his slow torture. He lovingly rubs one hand up and down my lower back and the other still touching my most sensitive area. I feel myself reaching my climax and I want more.

"Oh Blaiseeeee!" I feel so deliciously stretched and full. I feel myself reaching the edge. "Mmmmm papi por favor dámelo duro! Por favor, papi! Por favor, dámelo duro!" I'm going out of my mind with pleasure. He groans.

"English baby, tell me what you want in English." He says his voice husky.

"Harder!" he growls and picks up the pace and our skin begins to slap as he goes deeper."Dios mío! Blaiseeeee!" he begins to grunt and groan every time our skin connects.

"That's right baby scream for me. Let me know how much you are enjoying this cock."

"Oh Blaise!" he begins to knead my ass cheek and slaps it with a firm-_Smack!_ "Oh God yes! Please bite me!" I hear him groan loudly then he holds onto my hair and pulls me upward toward him, I eagerly comply. He begins to kisses and lick my neck and caress my stomach and breast. Then quickly before I begin to complain he pierces my skin and the intensity is just as before and I scream out in pleasure. I feel him begin to suck and pull at my vein; I see stars, something in the back of my mind is questioning what he is doing but I throw the thought out. I just want him to keep loving me. I'm in pure bliss as I reach my orgasm. I don't want him to ever stop.

-Scene ends-

There is a loud knock at the door "Nadia! Nadia! Are you alright? Should I get my daddy!" and this one voice pulls me to reality. I quickly pull away from Blaise and pick the first thing I see up and it's his shirt, I put it on. I look back at him and his face looks pained. His fangs have not retracted and there is blood at the tips of them and a drop running down his lip. **_Why the hell isn't he moving?_** I quickly inspect him and noticed he still has a fully engorged erection and he is panting very hard. I throw his pants at him but he doesn't move he just looks at me with the same lust. I pick them up transfigure them to fit me and put them on. I cover him with the sheet and walk towards the study door I slip out and close it behind me.

"Hey Ky I'm fine…I-I uh… just got into a little situation but its ok now." He looks strangely at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get daddy, your neck is bleeding." And for the first time I realize that I can feel a hot trail down my neck and chest. I touch it and sure enough it's blood.

"Uh… Where's grandma? Weren't you guys having a sleepover?"

"Yes but we decided to stay here. Oh yeah she can help you." And before I get to stop him he shouts "Grandma! _Nonna_! _Nonna_!" a few seconds later Zarah appears in front of us.

"What is it dear? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" she says smiling at him then she looks at me and jumps "My dear what happened?! Your shirt is practically drenched with blood!" and sure enough I feel my shirt being steadily soaked…but drenched is a bit much. I guess she is like most mothers who exaggerate injuries. I am still bleeding though…**_Come to think of it I feel a bit light headed._**

"Blaise" I say trying not to give anything away in front of Kyro, and she looks horrified and I realize she doesn't understand "Bite" I say and recognition comes to her eyes.

"How did this even happen? He should have sealed it when he was…done."

"It's ok I'll just fix it. He didn't get to that part" I say and slightly nod my head in Kyro's direction. She nods in understanding.

"No, he has to do it for everything to be repaired with no evident scar. Come on Ky she will be fine." She starts to pull him away "Hurry dear you don't look so good." She says over her shoulder. I hurry back into his study and find him pressed with his eyes closed and fist clenched against the wall.

"Blaise, are you ok?" he slowly looks up at me and his eyes widen.

"W-what happened?" he says in shock.

"You need to seal the wound." He nod and comes over quickly. He licks the area on my neck for a bit then slowly pulls away. He reaches into the pocket of the pants that I am wearing and pulls out his want and waves it over me and I feel the wet and stickiness disappear. I notice that his fangs are still there. "Why are they still there?" I point.

"I didn't get to finish."

"So when will they go away?"

"In an hour or so, but you could easily help me with that." I laugh and he frowns.

"I don't think so big boy, it's not a good idea to do that. Your mom is here and so is Ky."

"They were here before."

"Yes and look where that landed us. I didn't think of that fact and just look at your predicament." I look pointedly at his erection as well as his very much there fangs. He growls and mumbles something that sounds like 'tease'. "What was that?" I say with my eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." He says and pouts.

"It had better be nothing" he comes closer and wraps his arms around me his erection makes it awkward.

"Baby, please do not leave me wanting. My teeth may go away but I don't think this-" he looks at his member "is going anywhere any time soon. How about we change the venue- your house?" I think for a second.

"Mmmmmk." I hug him to me and appear at my house. When we land he looks stunned.

"How did you apperate out of Zabini manor, and what happened to the apperation feeling? You still haven't explained the spell from earlier when you got into my study I-" but I cut him off with my hand. I feel my wards and realize someone is in the kitchen. It's my dad. He is coming this way. I grab Blaise and appear us upstairs.

"My dad is downstairs." I say before he even asks and his eyes pop. I feel the wards. "He's coming up here." I rush to my closet pull off Blaises clothes and pull on a sports bra and a maxi dress very quickly. I turn and see Blaise standing looking anxious. "I suggest you stay here, I know my dad wouldn't like to see you-" theres a knock at my door. I walk out of the closet lock the door and say "Come in!" my dad walks in looking around.

"You do realize it's a little past five now right?" I nod. "It's a Sunday. You are never up until noon. Is something the matter? Is that boy bothering you?" **_Oh Lord, please not the father-daughter-talk._**

"Everything is fine. We decided to work out our differences and we are fine….yup." I pop the 'p'.

"You know you can talk to me if anything is the matter right?" I nod "Sweetie I love you and I want you to be happy but I know how boys like him normally operate. I was one of them."

"Yes and you settled with mom right? Please dad just give him a chance, you might like him."

"Well he didn't start off on a very good foot did he?"

"I know the first time you met or sort of met was when I was hospitalized but I-" he cuts me off.

"Oh no that is not it, I came over here today with an open mind and his slate wiped clean. What I do not appreciate is him staying over because there could only be one thing he is doing at this time of morning. I don't want him staying over here unless you are officially his wife nothing less. He should at least have that much respect." **_Holy shit is this man some sort of psychic._**

"I don't know what you are talking abou-" he cuts me off again.

"Of course you do. I'm old but I'm no idiot. Firstly your dress is inside out. Secondly you never firmly close your closet door, since childhood or adulthood- it is always cracked or wide open. Finally I can hear him trembling from right here. I won't maim him this time, but I won't hesitate if it happens again." **_You old perceptive man._**

"You do realize I'm old enough to do what I please, right dad?"

"No, I do realize that you are only nineteen- still a teenager, and this man is probably in his late twenties or early thirties."

"Dad I will be twenty very soon and Blaise is only twenty-four. I'd still call that early twenties."

"Won't he be twenty-five? I'd say he could be considered late twenties."

"I'm not even arguing with you about this. Talk to mom and she'll tell you everything you need to know." He looks at me for a bit, then nods.

"Have a good day."

"You too dad." He kisses my forehead and disapperates. I walk to the closet and open the door, he is intently looking around my closet. "Nothing kills the mood like a visit from dad eh?" he looks down then starts to laugh.

"Do you share your closet?" he asks…**_okay random._**

"No, why?" his eyebrows raise in surprise and chuckles to himself and I could of sworn I heard him say 'women' under his breath.

"Never mind." He finally says. **_Seriously?!_**

"You know I hate it when people do that. Please don't." I pout at him and then in a voice that sounds like a frustrated child who hasn't gotten their way I groan "Tell me…" **_Seriously when someone ask a question or starts to say something and don't finish it frustrates me to no end. I literally want to wrap my hands around their throat._** He looks thoughtful for a bit.

"Why do you have so many clothes and shoes?" he finally asks. **_What? _**

"What?" I say out loud. "Bite your tongue…there is no such thing as too much clothes or shoes." I say in reverence. I do admit that I have a lot; I love clothes, shoes, handbags, swimwear, scarfs…all of it. I may be sort-of, kind-of….**_who am I kidding I'm a shopaholic- admittance and acceptance are the first steps…but that isn't really a problem is it? _**I'm surrounded with friends who are just like me as well as my mother and aunt. I don't really think I have a problem…I donate clothes to charity all the time. I'm not in debt, I can afford my lifestyle on my own…so no, I don't think I have a problem.

"Oh…so you are one of those girls. I don't understand why women are so obsessed."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean that it kind of seem like you would rather be out shopping than anything else. You even have a lot more clothes than a lot of women I've seen…including my mother. Maybe you should cut down on the shopping." **_Who does this asshat think he is?_**

"How dare you? I am a hard working business women and if I want to spend my money on something that makes me happy who the hell are you to judge me? I'm not spending your money, I work hard for what is mine and my life does not revolve around clothing and shoes, I don't judge you for the shit that you like so don't do it to me. You know, as a matter of fact I don't need to explain myself and my choices to anyone. Mind your own damn business." **_Yes, I get hostile over shoes… get over it. _**I spin around and attempt to leave but he envelops me in his arms from behind and holds me to him.

"Cara, I didn't mean to offend you. I just- Well you asked what I was thinking-" I begin to struggle to get away but he doesn't let go. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to offend you…I swear. I didn't really mean it like that…I guess it didn't come out right. You know I can be an arse sometimes. You can buy as much things as you want and if you need more space my closet is always available. Please don't be upset with me." He says and I can't help but grin a little…I was planning on using the closets in the other rooms eventually. I yawn, he kisses my ear. "Let's go to bed." he whispers and I narrow my eyes look up at him and pout but there is a hint of a smile and I know he sees it. He steers me to the bedroom.

He falls asleep almost immediately when his head hits the pillow with me in his arms my back to his front. I lay for a bit listening to his deep breaths and though I don't want to his breathing lull's me off to sleep.

-:):):)—

I wake up fully rested-maybe even over rested if that's possible. I sit up and realize that Blaise is still next to me slightly snoring. I wonder if he is still tired or if I should wake him. Then I feel overly tired….sheer exhaustion. **_Strange just a moment ago I felt rested. Wait…_** I feel rested as well as tired. **_What the hell?_** I shake my head to clear it and I just feel over rested again. **_That was odd. _**I try to deduct what just happened. I wondered how Blaise felt and the feeling hit. I try again. I feel completely exhausted and rested at the same time. **_Okay either I'm crazy or that's how he feels… and its definitely not the former. Though if it was that is exactly what I would say, Hmmm…no I'm not crazy. That must be how he feels… I shouldn't wake him then. _**I decide to take a shower and wash my hair.

After I've finished my shower and co-washed my hair; I put on a tribal tank top- its grey light blue orange and taupe. I put on a pair of black shorts and some flip flops. I put some leave in conditioner in my hair as well as some oil and leave it out to dry. I'm still a bit curious about the connection thing so I decide to visit my mom.

-:):):)-

"Mom" I call out as I appear in the living room. There is no answer, I feel her wards and she is in the kitchen along with two other people. So I head to the kitchen.

"We've been wondering when you would come." a voice says as I enter the kitchen and its Zarah. "Good morning."

"Good morning" I reply and look in front of her and my mom and they are pouring over a stack of home improvement magazines. I look to my left and Kyro is so immersed in a painting that he is doing; that I doubt he noticed my entrance.

"Where's my son?"

"He was really tired so I let him sleep."

"He really told you he was too tired to come? He let you out by yourself while he slept?" She asks disbelievingly. "I would expect that he would want to accompany you to most places seeing as you just mated or he wouldn't let you out at all today."

"Well he didn't exactly say…well something weird has been going on. Ever since I woke up I… and I know this may sound strange or crazy even but I swore that I felt him being tired." His mother gasps and puts her hand to her heart then she begins to smile from ear to ear. Both my mom and I look at her curiously.

"The bonding is complete." She says to my mother and my mother begins to grin as well.

"What?" I say still in the dark "I we didn't get to fully talk about it last night…What is it?" I ask hopeful.

"The bond is complete when you have conceived. That is why you have a connection with him and can feel his emotions as he can feel yours." **_Conceived?_** **_As far as I know conception is…_**

"Wait, What? Concieved? What the heck do you mean conceived? That not possible; I used a contraceptive-potion. It's good for at least a week."

"That doesn't work when it comes to veela reproduction. Contraceptive or no contraceptive fertilization should still take place. He won't stop or be happy until you're carrying his child." I start to take really deep breaths trying to calm myself. **_Be open minded. Be open minded. Jesus! Be open minded. Oh God, am I really ready to be a mum? _**I try to visualize myself with kids. I do love kids and I know how to take care of them but do I really want one of my own. **_Well you have no choice now right? Maybe… Shit! A bloody warning would have been nice. Maybe she's wrong, I'll just play along until I get a legit test._**

"So there was nothing else…I had to get pregnant? We couldn't have waited? I know it's a bit late but I'm curious"

"Well if you did not partially bond he could have waited a few years…maybe three. But now that you have started the process I'd say you have a few months… four max." **_What? Damn it!_**

"If we finish bonding do I have to have more kids?" She shakes her head.

"Like I said last night after the bonding is complete you don't even need to speak to each other." I think… we just had sex. Isn't this a bit too quick? I count back my monthly cycle schedule in my head. Ovulation normally happens around the fourteenth day could be a couple days prior or even a couple days after. We had sex on the fifteenth day of my cycle-**_shit._** **_No, not shit. This was what was supposed to happen. I'm free…but do I want to be. I think I'm about to have a panic attack._** "So is that what I've been feeling? The bond" I quickly change the subject and try to calm myself.

"Yes, when the bond is complete you should be able to feel what the other feels unless you try to obscure your feelings…something akin to occlumency. Your mother told me you are quite proficient in it." I'm not, because I don't need it… I could easily read a commons mind and they would have no idea but if a royal was around they would feel what I was doing even if it wasn't to them. A royal could block me if they wanted and I assume that my mother means that sort of blocking.

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to see each other after." She nods "Then why do we have this connection?"

"You will always have that connection. You are his mate. You can block him but the connection will still be there. It is not necessary for you to be with him but you will still be connected to him by this connection as well as your children." **_Thanks for telling me the fine print lady. Maybe next time you should say you will be free but terms and conditions apply._**

"Wait, what? Our children too?"

"No, not in that sense at least. I just meant that you two will have kids together so it will be another factor connecting you both." I nod in understanding.

"Well this is a lot to digest. Is there anything else I should know?"

"I have the books right here for you." She hands me two books one titled 'The male Veela' and the other 'Dealing Veela pregnancies (for non-veela women)'.

"Thanks"

"Oh and I assume you know that witch pregnancies normally have accelerated symptoms?" I nod "Carrying Blaises child won't enhance those anymore luckily." **_Yes lucky indeed. _**Both commons and royals complain about pregnancies so it wouldn't help for me to have it at a higher level.

"Oh yes!" My mother exclaims. "Did you release any energy today?"

"Not yet" I reply. I normally release energy into the atmosphere at least once or twice a day depending on how much magic I've used as well as the buildup.

"Well don't. I almost forgot to tell you. When people like us get pregnant we should not release the energy into the atmosphere any longer. It becomes wild magic and can harm others" **_What?_**

"Wild magic?" I ask

"Yes wild magic is wh-" my mother begins but is cut off.

"People like you? What do you mean people like you? And what is this releasing energy?" Zarah asks. My mother turns to her and I can tell that she is hesitant to say but she does anyway.

"Well our family magic is different. I guess you can say we have 'old magic'. So when we release energy into the atmosphere it is mainly excess magic being let off." She then turns to me "Wild magic happens when witches like us get pregnant, you let off the energy; it can change the environment, transfigure objects into other things, and maim any life form in its path."

"Wait so I'm supposed to keep all of that bottled up, as if pregnancy won't be uncomfortable and difficult enough." I can see Zarah wants to either make a comment or ask a question but she refrains.

"Well darling you know everything isn't always that clear cut. There is the regular option of using more magic daily but keep in mind that it won't only be your magic that needs to be released; the baby will need to release as well." I look at her confused and she elaborates "The baby's magic will accumulate in your body as well so you need to use that too."

"Oh…but wait you said 'option', is there another way?"

"Mmmhmmm, instead of using it you could just transfer some to Blaise."

"I thought it was against the rules to give magic." The royals were the ones who gave magic to muggles who now see themselves as pureblood and honorable house of this and noble house of that. After they found that the muggles were ungrateful and used their magic selfishly as well as abused their power it was forbidden to share with them- an unwritten rule.

"In this case it's different. You have to give this magic to Blaise; no one else. If you do transfer the excess to another it will be like putting wild magic directly into their body and could kill them. Besides it's not the same as giving magic. You simply transfer and he can use the extra magic like you do until it runs out. Your blood and magic will recognize him as the father so he won't be harmed."

"So are you saying that he will be able to do what I can do?"

"Not exactly; he won't be a maker. He won't need his wand, his spells will be more powerful like ours, and he won't need to say a spell out loud- just mentally. Your father told me that the extra made him feel great; like a completely different person."

"Okay…so how do I do it?"

"He has to put his hand on your abdomen and you rest a hand on his hand and simply channel and will the energy into him." **_Well that sounds easy enough._**

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but curiosity is getting the better of me." I hear Zarah say. "Are all of the things I've heard true? You know about old magic?"

"About 30 percent of what you've heard is true." My mother replies "The rest is all fables and foolishness because people just like to think they know the answer to everything." Zarah nods.

"Am I allowed to know anything or is it all a secret?" she asks.

"Well seeing as you know this much already and my daughter will have to explain this to your son to some degree, I don't think it would hurt to tell you." My mother replies and Zarah nods eagerly.

"Nadia look! I painted a picture of Azzan, me, you and daddy. It's not as good as daddy's but I tried really hard." I hear Kyro say for the first time while he hands me the painting. I look at the painting and I have to smile to myself because it is actually lovely for someone his age. We are all sitting in what I assume to be the back patio of the manor. Blaise is sitting on the bench with Kyro on his left knee holding Azzan and me on his right side with my head rested on his shoulder. We all look really happy with smiles on our faces. When I imagined what our family could look like a day ago I couldn't have imagined a better picture.

"It's beautiful Kyro; I love it. You are so talented and don't worry I'm sure you can be just as good as your father if you keep up the great work. Though I'm sure you are probably almost there." I smile at him.

"Nuh uh, Daddy is really good. He has lots of paintings of outside, and lots and lots of paintings of you." He says holding his hand out to show how many 'lots'.

"Me?"

"Yeah…daddy has paintings, drawings, and all types of stuff. Even when you were mad at him he must of made like a hundred." He says using his hand to show the vast amount. I look at Kyro and he is smiling and I look at my mom and she is looking at me with furrowed brows. "He would always-" but he gets cut off.

"Kyro come show grandma your painting." Zarah says quickly and Kyro doesn't miss a beat, he takes his work over to her and shows it off. I look over at my mom and she is looking at me with a look that says 'leave it alone'. **_I will…for now._** I nod. "Wow this is wonderful Ky, you'll have to do all of the family portraits when the new baby arrives." She says grinning genuinely at him.

"Baby? What baby?" Zarahs eyes double in size when she realized what she has just said. She looks at me apologetically but I'm not upset I just mouth for her to tell him and she smiles at me.

"Well Ky, your father and Nadia are going to have a baby." Zarah says smiling and putting a ruffling his hair. Kyro doesn't respond immediately; he looks deep in thought for a minute and I begin to worry.

"So that means that daddy is going to be someone elses daddy." he says matter-of-factly "Is he giving me away?" he asks with tears in his eyes.

"No Ky, your daddy would never do that." I respond immediately. "Your daddy loves you very much and so do I we would never give you away. There is just going to be a new baby around and we will still love you the same no matter what."

"You love me too?"

"Of course I do Ky. I love you and I will love this baby just as much as I love you."

"So you'll be a mommy then?" I nod "But only the baby's mommy?"

"What do you mean Ky?"

"I mean… you will be the baby's mommy only, not mine right?" **_Oh I see_**.

"Well I don't only have to be the babys mommy, I can be yours too if you want." He smiles a bit.

"I do, I want you to be my mummy too. I've never had a mummy." I smile sadly when I remember how he used to talk about Daphene.

"Well that settles it I'll be your mommy too."

"Can I call you mummy or mother or something like that?"

"You can call me whatever you like." He comes forward and wraps his arm around my waist and I hug him back.

"I like mummy." He whispers and I kiss the top of his head. I look up and both my mother and Zarah are smiling at us.

"So let's get check on this baby shall we." My mom says finally. I look at her and notice her pulling a few potion ingredients out of a container on the kitchen Island.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until at least three days after conception to have and an accurate check-up?" Zarah asks.

"Not in this family, you will find that we have very efficient ways of dealing with things. I'll fill you in later." My mom replies. She comes over with a few potions. First she hands me a misty white one. "This is the pregnancy test. I know that we already know that she is pregnant but the mixture will still be needed in her system for accurate testing. Drink." I down the potion. Its freezing cold and I feel like I have a brain freeze. I hold my head. "It should stop in a few seconds…let me know." It lasts a few seconds like she predicted.

"It stopped."

"Okay lift your shirt." She turns to Zarah. "White light means she's pregnant, no light means no baby and we know that's not the case." I lift my shirt and look. We wait a few seconds until a light begins to appear and it's not white. A violet light in the shape of a crescent appears on my tummy and I'm confused. **_I thought she said white?_** Zarah voices my thoughts aloud.

"I thought you said white?"

"Well this changes things." My mom says. "According to these results she isn't having a baby but two." Zarah gasps and claps with glee.

"Heh? Slow down and back up? I-I don't think I heard you right." I say.

"Of course you did and don't act so surprised you know as well as I do that fraternal twins run in this family. I am a twin. Your great grandmother was a twin and your great-great-great grandfather as well." Yes I did now but I didn't expect it to happen to…**_yeah because your life is just full of the expected right? Hey you shut the hell up brain no one is talking to you. Yeah? Says the crazy girl talking to herself._**

"So does that mean I'm going to have two baby brothers instead of one?" Kyro asks for the first time.

"Ky, you can't really choose." His grandmother replies. "You will have to wait three months to know whether or not the babies are boys or girls or both." He looks thoughtful.

"No just one." My mom says to Zarah and before she asks she holds up her container and says "advanced potions." And Zarah nods in understanding.

"I want baby brothers. But I guess sisters would be okay too." He sighs and we all laugh. My mom stops short and looks around. I become on alert and look too.

"Elf." She says simply. I feel her wards and I feel it too. "Who are you looking for elf?" I hear her ask aloud and you can barely hear the voice carry but it's there and she lets us know who she is looking for. I look at Zarah and she looks confused. She might not have heard it since she isn't connected to family wards the way I am… **_I'll ask mum later. _**I feel my mom allow the creature entrance. The small elf pops in front of us all wide eyed.

"Lady Zabini, you must be coming quick."

"What is the matter Ivy?" Zarah asks.

"Master is being the matter. He is being very upset and using the floo to look for Miss Granger."

"Me?" I ask. The elf starts he must have not noticed my presence.

"You must be coming quick Miss Granger. Last time Master be worrying like this Master fainted."

"Can you get him?" Zarah asks while looking at my mother for consent. My mother nods her assent. The elf nods vigorously and pops out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you try out your new connection dear…try to calm him." Zarah tells me and I immediately try. But I regret it. His emotion of loss, anger, and sadness are a bit more than I prepared myself for and I shut off the connection. About two seconds later I hear a pop and Blaise and the elf appear before us. Blaise looks around frantically and he spots me. He closes the space between us and reaches his hand out to cup my cheek. He leans his forehead against mine and sighs a breath of relief.

"Cara, please don't do that again. I thought you changed your mind." And he stops and hesitantly asks "You didn't right?"I shake my head and he sighs in relief and kisses my forehead. I look up at him and he looks exhausted.

"Blaise you know I only left so you could get some sleep. You look really tired maybe you should try to catch up on a few hours or work will be awful in the morning."

"I'm not that tired."

"Daddy your eyes are red…you do look really really tired." Blaise turns around and looks at Kyro. He grins at him and scoops him up into his arms.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kyro nods vigorously and Blaise fakes an affronted gasp and with one hand begins to tickle Kyro with no mercy. Kyro laughs loudly and tries his best to wiggle away.

"Mommy, help me!" he says trying to force back his laughter and looking at me. Blaise stops immediately and looks at me. I walk forward and pull Kyro out of his hands.

"I've got you. He wouldn't dare challenge me." I say with a fake challenging look on my face. Blaise is still looking at me stunned. "That's what I thought." I say to him.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

* * *

Blaise stares at me for a few seconds then he alternates between me and Kyro. He snaps out of whatever trance he is in and smiles. He comes closer kisses me on the mouth, Kyro on the forehead and then wrap his arms around the both of us…**_yeah I can picture us being a family._**

"Jeez daddy, no need to get so girly." Kyro says with a fake disgusted look but I can see the smile at the corner of his mouth as well as in his eyes. Blaise begins to laugh and I just grin at the both of them. He takes Kyro from my arms and they both begin to play wrestle…**_probably trying to make up for the feminine moment just then._** I smile and walk to the kitchen island to take a seat **_and holy shit! What the hell was that?! _**I jump off the seat like I've been burned and look to see what I've sat on…**_nothing._**

"Is something the matter dear?" I hear Zarah ask. I look up and everyone is looking at me confused. Then I see the light bulb go off in Blaises head and he grins mischievously and turns his head away. **_Wait what does he know that I don't?_** I'm confused. I look at my mother and Zarah, they still look confused for a few seconds and then recognition hits them both. **_Okay can someone let me in on the secret?_** My mom gives me a knowing look…the look she gave me when we were all talking about sex a few months back and then it hits me like a ton of bricks- I'm sore, my bum and my kitty cat, and they know it. My face heats up immediately, I am thoroughly embarrassed. I turn away and begin to walk towards the living room. It hurts to walk…**_what the hell? It didn't hurt all of this morning._** Maybe that was because I was distracted with our new found connection, being pregnant-with twins mind you, and being asked to be someone's mum. I guess that's understandable...**_maybe._**

As I approach the door my mom calls out "Oh darling don't be embarrassed. It's a natural thing that all adults have to do at some point…or most anyways." I stop and turn. I can tell my mom and Zarah are holding back laughter and Blaise is eyeing me like he wants to repeat the acts that got me this way in the first place…Kyro just looks confused.

"Mommy are you okay? Did you fall down? Does you bum-bum hurt? Is that why you can't sit down?" My mom, Zarah and Blaise burst into laughter and my embarrassment just worsens. I feel as if I'm blushing from head to toe. I shake my head and turn away again.

"Okay, Okay we'll stop. I promise." My mother says still laughing. "Scouts honour." She says.

"Mom you're not a scout." I reply.

"Just come back and sit down" she burst into laughter and the others join. I sigh annoyed. "I mean stand-up."

"Ha, ha we got ourselves a real comedian over here." I deadpan. My phone begins to ring, it's Hermione. **_Thank God. _**I see Zarah, Blaise, and Kyro look at the phone in my hand strangely and I remember that they are not used to these sorts of things… **_At least something shuts them up. _**"Hello"

"Hey are you busy today?" Hermione asks.

"No,Not really. Why?"

"Well a few of us were going to grab some pizza. Do you want to come?" **Anything to get away from the three hyenas.**

"Sure, what time?"

"We are all going to meet within the next half hour or so at pizza hut. The one we usually go to when Drake is on his pizza binge." I laugh and she laughs. I remember the last time he was obsessed with pizza and as a lesson mione let him have as much as he wanted plus sweets. He was on the toilet the whole evening- it was coming out of both ends.

"Okay I'll meet you there."

"Kay" I hang up.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asks immediately after I hang up. I assume my mom told them what an Iphone was or a cell phone in general.

"To get pizza with Mione and the other guys."

"Guys?"

"I mean like Ginny, Harry, Luna, Theo, Ron, Lav, the kids and whoever else they decide to bring. Oh Ky, do you want to come with me?" He nods vigorously. I Look up and Blaise is still staring suspiciously at me.

"When do we meet them?" I notice he said we…**_did he just invite himself? _**I'm pretty sure mione isn't over her Blaise dislike yet. **_Well that's the understatement of the year._**

"Well she says in the next thirty minutes or so." I look at myself and I guess I look fine to go to a pizza place and I look at Ky and he is still in his pajamas. "I guess I'll just take Ky to change and we'll be on our way" I try to subtly let him know that the invitation is not extended to him.

"Okay lets go…I need to take a quick shower though." **_Is he just purposefully ignoring me?_** I look at my mom and she and Zarah are trying to hold back grins. **_I believe he is. _**I see Zarah mouth 'I told you he won't let you go anywhere alone.' I sigh defeated…**_this is going to be a long lunch._**

-:):):)-

I finish dressing Kyro in the most muggle looking thing I find in his closet…**_and Blaise talked about the extravagance of my closet-hipocrite. _**I hear someone enter the door. I look behind me- it's Blaise. I'm about to look away but I have to do a double take.

"What are you wearing?" I ask incredulously.

He looks down at himself "Well I assumed it was a muggle place that we're going to so I thought that my muggle clothes would be best…Draco helped me to buy some a few days ago. Did I put them on wrong?" I look him over head to toe. I didn't mean to ask him like that. He doesn't look bad…he looks yummy even. I just didn't expect it. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and what looks to be a pair of Jordans. Yeah I can tell drake dressed him, his go-to shoes are Jordans…especially when we aren't going anywhere fancy.

"You look great. That is normally the type of thing people wear to everyday places." He nods walks over with a bag I didn't notice he was carrying. He hands it to me and I can't help but to look at his biceps straining under his shirt… I remember him wrapping me in his big arms and I moan slightly and catch myself. I look up at him under my lashes and he is looking at me with his eyebrows slightly raised. I snatch the bag from him and look away with my face flaming. I look into the bag to distract myself and notice that in it is a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of socks and mini Jordans for Ky. I don't hesitate- I take them out of the bag and begin to help Ky change. I can feel Blaise burning a hole into my back with his eyes. When I finish I say "Let's go."' I stand and Ky races out of the room before me as I reach the door I feel Blaise take a hold of my elbow. He pulls my back to his chest and puts his lips to my ears.

"Would you like me to take care of you before we leave? It won't take long…we could make it all about you; I could use my mouth on you, or if you prefer we could do more than that. Your wish is my command." He whispers huskily and my core becomes soaked. I clear my throat.

"We need to go. I really don't want to." I say and my voice sounds weak. He inhales deeply.

"You are not a good liar and I've told you before I can smell your arousal- it's mouthwatering. It makes no sense to deny it." **_Oh God_**- I almost give in.

"N-no Blaise. I told mione I would meet her and we need to go." He begins to kiss down my neck then back up. He sucks my earlobe into his mouth when he reaches it and I feel the evidence of his arousal pressed firmly into my back. I'm tingling all over and I know if I don't put a stop to this right now I may just let him have me right here on the floor. I pull away and stride quickly and purposefully through the door, down the hall, and down the staircase.

Kyro is standing by the fireplace practically bouncing in his excitement. "Are we going now?" he asks.

"As soon as your dad comes downstairs we can go." I reply, I know he needs some time to collect himself. We stand there for about two minutes before we see him coming down the stairs with a disappointed look on his face. I pick Kyro up as Blaise approaches us. I hold out my other hand for him. He looks confused but takes my hand anyway. I appear us to an empty field for sale close by the pizza hut. The grass around us is a mixture of brown and green and it is all about the same height as me. There is a path in the grass where mione, I, and the others have taken many times before so the grass doesn't grow right in that area.

"Are you going to tell me how you-" he starts.

"I'll tell you later" I cut him off.

"That felt different. My belly button doesn't feel weird." Kyro says matter of factly. I put him down and hold my hand out for him and he takes it. He holds his other hand out towards his father and he takes it as well.

"It's just up the road" I say and they both nod. We walk out of the field and past four buildings and cross the road to the building with the red roof. Blaise holds open the door for me, Kyro and a few strangers then he comes in. I look over and notice mione and the others by a table in the back where the waitress is joining a movable table with an unmovable one. I notice other than the few strangers who came to pick up an order we are the only ones here. Hermione looks up like she feels someone watching her and her face instantly darkens. She scowls openly at Blaise. **_Here we go. _**I walk over to the table with Kyro in tow and Blaise right behind me. Hermione eyes Blaise up and down.

"Never thought I would see the day that a 'Great Zabini'" She says mockingly "Would be in a straight up muggle place much less be wearing muggle clothes. Did you hit your head? Should we take you in to get checked out?" she says maliciously.

"After all these years, I still see that you have that stick up your arse. Some people just don't change." He replies in kind.

"Hah! Well at least I can stay true to myself. Not like you and your mum who just suck up to the winning side- neutral my arse!" she says and I think she has gone a bit far with the mum thing.

"What arse? As far as I know you have none. But then again I never found that you were worth a second look."

"Ahah! See Nadia, he is the same prejudice arsehole he was in school. With all this purebloods are superior bullshit." Everyone is stunned at how quickly this went downhill…even me.

"Well you're even more ignorant than I thought. I was not referring to you blood status, just that you are not my type and as far as I know Nadia is halfblood. I have no problem with blood status. I did when I was a child I admit that- and my mother? Please. She never believed in that shit and you know it, she was neutral, my stepfather and I were not. So don't say things that you don't know. Like many other people I believed that shit but I grew up and started to think for myself. Maybe you should leave childish things behind and grow up too Granger. Salazar knows you are still the same and the only one being prejudice here is you-always bringing up this blood purity foolishness whenever you and I get into a spat."

"Fuck you arsehole I am not prejudice!" I quickly cover Kyros ears and I see the others do the same to the other kids. "Quit being a bitch Zabini!"

"You're the bitch." Blaise says deceptively calm but I know better by the set of his jawline. Hermione gasps shocked and I know I have to act. I step in between them and Draco grabs Hermione before she lunges at Blaise-he doesn't even flinch. Draco drags her towards the door for some air while the employees look on stunned and I turn to Blaise.

"What was that?" I whisper. "I've never heard you speak to someone like that before."

"She started it." He replies stubbornly.

"Has it always been like this between you two?"

"It's gotten better." He replies.

"Well if this is better then you guys must have been hexing each other before right?" I say jokingly trying to lighten the mood. He just looks at me with a straight face but doesn't comment... **_I guess that's my answer. _**"I know you two have your differences… your big differences but I'd really like it if you got along or at least tolerate her presence- she is my cousin after all."

"I didn't start it; she did. I would have never said anything if she didn't and if anyone needs to be told to control themselves it's her." He says stubbornly.

"Yes and I'm sure Draco is telling her the same thing I'm telling you. Please just-" I sigh "Let's have a peaceful lunch please? I really don't want to have to deal with this sort of thing today." I'm already tired of this and it's only the second time I've seen an altercation between them and the first time Blaise didn't retaliate. I bring my hands up to my face, take a deep breath, and rub both sides of my temple. I feel his large hands clasp around my wrists and he pulls my hands downward and tilts my face up.

"I'm sorry. I'll be on my best behavior I promise." He gives me a chaste kiss on the forehead and then he kisses my lips, but instead of a chaste kiss he deepens this one and I let him. I hear someone loudly clear their throat-mione. I pull away from him and look to see Hermione and the others sitting looking at us. I blush. Kyro is the first to move; he slides into a seat then Blaise slides in after him and I take the end.

"Sorry I'm late. I just had to help my aunt with a few things real quick." I hear a voice say and I look up to see…**_oh no-Cormac Mclaggen, Why me?! _**Last year at a Christmas party at Ron's house he was trying his utmost best to hit on me and no matter what I tried he just would not take a hint. He is just too confident in himself-thinking no one can say no to him. **_What is he doing here? _**I look at Ginny and she looks apologetic at me and I look at Hermione and she is smiling evilly at Blaise. **_Oh my God what did you do?_** Cormac takes the seat right across from me and our eyes meet he grins and I try to smile but I think it came off as a grimace. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I'm glad for the distraction. I pull it out and I see a message from Ginny.

**_From Gin-_**

**_Mione didn't invite him to piss Zabini off don't worry. He sort of invited himself. You know she is just grinning like that because he is bound to piss off Zabini…kind of like payback. We saw him earlier and he and Theo got to chatting then Theo told him what we were doing and who was coming and as soon as he heard that you were going to be here he practically invited himself. I wanted to warn you but the thing between Mione and Zabini started and I got distracted. Sorry. :( _**

I finish reading and I hit the reply button.

**_To Gin_**

**_That's okay it isn't your fault. It's only one lunch to endure how bad could it be?_**

I reply but don't look up. A few seconds later I get a new message

**_From Gin_**

**_You and I both know 'how bad could it be?' is a bad omen…you're just asking for trouble. But lets just hope that this isn't one of those times._**

**_To Gin_**

**_Yes lets._**

I look up finally and I know Ginny won't look up yet because it would make it too obvious. Cormac is still smiling at me "So Nadia?"

"Cormac"

"Well…wow you look as beautiful as ever. I haven't seen you since the Christmas party. How have you been?" I feel Blaise stiffen beside me.

"Fine"

"Just fine?"

"Mmhmmm" the waitress comes just in time and I sigh in relief she takes our food and drink order and leaves. Harry looks at me then quickly turns to Cormac and starts speaking to him so that he doesn't speak with me and I'm grateful. The kids begin to chatter as well as the adults. At every turn Cormac attempts to add me to the conversation. Theo and Draco speak with Blaise but from his answers I can tell he is not really listening to them. The food arrives and we all begin to eat- but I can barely eat anything because Cormac continues to flirt shamelessly with me. I can tell Blaise is having a difficult time keeping his promise to me. Though the initial promise wasn't for Cormac I know that he knew I meant no conflict whatsoever. I hear the kids speaking about magical accidents that they've had…well not accidents as they see it. Kyro begins to tell them about a few instances as well as him making Azzan fly. Jenivive gasps.

"Really you wanted your toy to float and it did?" she looks amazed "I try that sometimes but it doesn't work unless I'm mad. Are you sure?" Kyro nods vigorously.

"If you don't believe me you can ask my mum." He says confidently and Jenivive looks confused. Kyro turns to me.

"Mummy don't you remember that day that I made Azzan fly?"

"I do" I say and he grins proudly as the other kids ooh and aah with the exception of Lukas and Jenivive who look confused…I assume about Kyro calling me mum. Before they even ask me Cormac beats them to it.

"You have a kid?" he asks incredulously and looks partially disgusted…**_I would have said this before if I knew that he would react like this._**

"Yes"

"When did you get a kid?" he asks rudely "Wait- isn't this Zabini's and Daphnes kid?" he looks relieved "Ohh I get it. It's a game right?"

Before I get to answer Kyro says "Daphneen isn't my mum silly." he says it like Cormac is crazy. Cormac observes him for a bit. But if you didn't know that he was Daphene's son you would never be able to tell because he looks so much like Blaise.

"Oh so you're not Daphne's son so that means you're either Daphene's or Astorias then because I remember hearing that one of them got married to Zabini?"

Kyro looks at him like he is slow and he speaks to him accordingly. "No, Nadia is my mommy." He says slowly and I have to hold back my laughter.

"Cormac will you stop questioning my child." I say before he continues and he looks at me then he looks at the person next to me-Blaise. I know that Blaise has been pissed since Cormac began to talk to me because his muscles haven't relaxed as yet.

"So you two are together then?" he looks distastefully at Blaise and Blaise turns to face him. I grab his hand and give him a firm reassuring squeeze. He looks at me then at Cormac he turns back to his plate and begins to 'eat'.

"Are you okay Mr?" Kyro asks. "I though adults were spose to be smart. If he is my daddy and she is my mummy then they have to be together…they wouldn't be mummy and daddy if they weren't." Kyro rolls his eyes and sighs exasperated at having to explain his logic to an adult. Before Cormac make another comment Ginny interrupts.

"Oookay time to go. Harry and I were taking the kids to the park. Do you guys all want to take your kids as well?" and a chorus of pleases start. Kyro looks at his dad with his puppy dog face and I follow suit. It gets a small smile from him and he nods slightly. We all get up to leave after we have paid. Ginny lets us know the park isn't too far and that we can walk. To my displeasure-Cormac doesn't leave.

-:):):)-

When we arrive at the park he still insists to stick by me. "I see that you don't have a ring on. Do you and Zabini share custody?" he is really beginning to piss me off. The kids are all playing, the men with the exception of Cormac are by the oak tree talking and the women are all by the benches watching our kid…plus one Cormac.

"We are very much together" I say annoyed.

"Well he must not think very much of you if he hasn't married you yet. A beautiful woman like you should be cherished and loved. You are too good for a former death eater. He doesn't deserve you." He grabs my hand "If you give me a chance I could-" but I don't hear the rest because Blaise has seen the action and is coming towards us fire ablaze in his eyes. The only time I've seen him look like this is when he thought I was seeing someone else…the night I ended up in the hospital. **_Okay remember what Zarah said, I can calm him._** I prepare myself for the tidal wave of emotion I will be hit with and I open the connection. He is beyond pissed but something changes. He stops immediately and stares almost slack jawed at me. I close the connection. **_What's the matter now? _**He begins to come toward me but instead of the fury before, he looks like he is about to burst with joy. I realize Cormac is still talking and holding me. I pull my hand from his grasp and step around him towards Blaise.

Blaise stops in front of me and pulls me into his arms and into a deep kiss. **_I could kiss this man forever._** I hear someone clear their throat and a chorus of eww and giggles erupt from the kids. Eww's from the boys, and giggles from the girls. I pull away from Blaise and look to the ground a bit embarrassed. I feel him take my hand and begin to pull me away from everyone.

The park is large with lush flora surrounding it as well as a duck pond, a playground, many benches, and the large oak tree. He pulls me toward a bench on the other side of the park. Far enough so that no one can hear us but close enough so that we can keep an eye on Ky. I sit down but he remains standing grinning at me. The suspense is killing me. "What is it?" I finally ask.

He is still grinning and then he bites his lip…**_I want to bite that lip._** "The bond is complete. I felt you just then. Our connection…didn't you feel it? Or was that just me being hopeful" he says and I can see his smile begin to fade.

"The connection thing has been there from this morning." I tell him quickly before his mood goes downhill.

"This morning?" he asks confused and I realize that I didn't fill him in on anything that went on before he got up.

"Oh well-you see-I…uhhh, well this morning when I got up I noticed that I could feel you. I went to my mother's to investigate whether or not I was crazy and your mom happened to be there and she filled me in on all the details…you know wh-what it takes to finish the bond. I'm sorry I didn't say anything." I finish self-consciously though I don't know why.

"Don't apologize. So she told you everything?" I nod "I feel like I should apologize for not letting you know before-hand." I shake my head

"It's okay"

"Are you sure she let you know everything or do you want me to start from the beginning?"

"You can start from the top if you like but she gave me some books. We did a test this morning and I am definitely pregnant…with twins" I say the last part lower than the rest but he still hears me.

"A-are you sure?" **_Shit, is he mad?_**

"Positive." I reply and before I have time to look up he is down on his knees in front of me and he pulls me into a deep kiss. **_Maybe he's not mad._** When we eventually break apart he is still smiling from ear to ear. He bends further down and nuzzles his face to my stomach and begins to place light kisses all over it.

"I will spend my days making sure you are happy. I promise. I love you so much. I-I…no later." **_Not this starting a statement and not finishing it again._**

"Blaise you know I hate that. Please just tell me."

"It's not the right place." I frown and pout at him…**_I wonder if crossing my arms would be too much? I think it would. _**I know another way though.

"Blaise I thought you said you would spend your days making sure I was happy?" He looks at me confused but nods. "Well I'm not very happy right now because you won't tell me." I whine and I know it's not fair- **_but hey, I'm still a teenager…sue me. _**He stares into my eyes for a bit and then he finally nods. He gets up and then brushes of his jeans. He looks over his shoulder and calls out to Kyro.

"Kyro, rimanere qui. Tornerò presto."

"Dove vai papà?" Kyro calls back. **_He can speak Italian? I had no idea._**

"Per una passeggiata con tua madre. Comportati bene." I understood part of that because in spanish con is 'with' and I can only assume tua is you or your because you in Spanish is tu and madre is the same word in Italian and Spanish. So he was obviously saying he was going somewhere with Kyros mum. **_Oh that's me…aww he called me his mum._** It is the first time since the initial shock of it that Blaise has referred to me as Kyros mom and even though he said it in another language I am still happy. Kyro nods vigorously. Blaise holds on to my hand and pulls me further towards the flora on the edges of the park.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"For a walk"

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Yes." He says simply. We walk for a bit into the trees until we come upon a beautiful meadow.

"How did you know this was here?" I gasp the beautiful collage of colors, it's breath taking. The blues, the violets, oranges, greens, and pinks- all in different shades and all look as though they have been lightly misted with rain.

"I didn't" he replies. "Nadia…I really didn't want to have to say it like this…I had a big dinner planned and everything, but I did promise to make you happy. From the first day I saw you I knew you were something special. You are my soulmate…my other half. I couldn't imagine a world- a life where you didn't exist. You make me want to be a better person. I love you more than mere words can express. You are the light in my tunnel of darkness and every day I fall more and more in love with you. When you are not around I can't help but think about you and I wonder if you are thinking about me-" **_Is he doing what the hell I think he is doing? Am I ready? Oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God…_** he gets down on one knee. He pulls a rather breathtakingly beautiful ring from his pocket. The ring has a petite golden band, and a rather large looking opal that has a perfect fusion of blue and green in a radiant cut with diamonds lining both sides…**_it's beautiful._** "This is my family ring. My grandmother gave it to me and told me to give this to the woman who I love the most, who I knew deserved it and I always thought that I would never use it. But I am happy that my love, my soul mate has come along and given me the opportunity to finally say and finally mean I love you with all my heart, there is no one else for me, I would be nothing without you and I would love it if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I don't know what to do or what to say. I can see the sincerity and devotion in his eyes but I am stunned. I was warned by his mother and yet I am still stunned. I don't know how long I stood there indecisively staring at him but I know it's too long because I can see the hurt begin to form in his eyes and I don't have to check the connection to know that I am hurting him by standing here. **_Say yes! It won't kill you! _**My brain yells at me. I look into his eyes and they look as if he is forcing back tears and I know if I don't say something now there will be no room for damage control. He begins to retract his arm and I quickly say "Yes. I will, of course I will." He looks stunned but then he smiles- one of the biggest ones I've seen so far and reaches for my hand and slips the ring onto my finger. It fits? **_Oh yeah magical ring._** He stands up and pulls me right off the ground into a deep kiss. The happiness is radiating off of him in waves. "I love you." I whisper after he has thoroughly kissed me. It just hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course I love this man. I couldn't imagine my life without him…I've been trying to analyze and dissect the situation when all I had to do was feel and lead with my heart.

"Say it again." He tells me.

"I Love you Blaise Alexander Luciano Zabini. With all my heart, with all my soul, and with all my being." I say sincerely and I don't know how I didn't realize this before. He pulls me in for another kiss and we pour all of the passion that we feel into the kiss. We both pull back out of breath. He puts his forehead down on mine and I close my eyes and try to clear my head. I remember where we are and I open my eyes. "Blaise I think we need to head back." He opens his eyes as well, looks around us and then nods.

* * *

*AN

This is not the end you guys. I have more to go and no it wont be all flufly from here on out...or not too fluffy at least. When I decided to write this story I actually had two ideas in mind. The same characters of course minus the kids because they would be attending hogwarts instead. Nadia would have the same abilities, but Blaise would have to be a bit darker because he was supposed to be a prat in school. I think I may just post that one as well for fun because I actually started on it last night.

Here are some some translations:

*Kyro, rimanere qui. Tornerò presto. = Kyro, stay here. I'll be back soon.

"Dove vai papà?=Where are you going dad?

*Per una passeggiata con tua madre. Comportati bene.=For a walk with your mother. Behave yourself.

Until next time Keep calm and be positive ;).


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

* * *

Ginny POV

We finally left pizza hut and Mclaggen is still out of line. I don't know how Zabini hasn't hexed him yet… **_merlin knows I would._** We all branched off when we reached the park. Men, women, and children-everyone to their own clique except Mclaggen. **_Jeez can't this man take a hint._** Nadia clearly wants nothing to do with him and yet here he is; with the women pestering the hell out of Nadia. **_Maybe I should intervene. _**I start heading over.

"I see that you don't have a ring on. Do you and Zabini share custody?" **_Is he still on that? Honestly I wasn't surprised you can see that little boy adores her. _**

"We are very much together" I hear Nadia reply annoyed…**_yeah I should definitely intervene._**

"Well he must not think very much of you if he hasn't married you yet. A beautiful woman like you should be cherished and loved. You are too good for a former death eater. He doesn't deserve you." **_He is so corny._** Did he seriously touch her just now? **_Shit looks like I'm not the only one to notice._** I see Zabini storm over and I know that it's going to be bad. I pull out my wand just in case I have to help diffuse the situation. But it turns out that I don't need it; he stops with a shocked look on his face. He then quickly recovers and it he looks the complete opposite of how he did before, he looks overjoyed…**_okay…What just happened?_** I see Nadia head towards him leaving behind a very upset looking Mclaggen and he pulls her into a long kiss. **_Did I miss something?_** I hear someone clear their throat and begin to giggle- it's Luna. They pull apart with Nadia looking bashful as the kids start up a chorus of giggles and eew's.

Zabini doesn't hesitate to pull her away from the crowd and I can't help but to smile to myself because this is the happiest I think I've ever seen him. The old Zabini would bring Kyro around to play with the other kids but he would be broody, cryptic, and would always have on a disinterested mask. He would never join into any conversations unless it was with Draco or one of his other ex-slytherin mates…**_not that he does now_**. But he is a lot more open and cheerful. **_It's a nice change._**

"He really needs to calm himself there are children out here." I hear Hermione say and I turn to look at what she is talking about. Zabini is knelt in front of Nadia kissing her passionately.

"Aww I think it's cute." Lavender says.

"Yeah let them enjoy themselves…they really look good together." Luna says, I look her direction and I nod in agreement.

"What is he doing?" I hear Hermione gasp incredulously. I look back and see Zabini lovingly placing kisses and nuzzling Nadia's tummy. "He better not be happy about what I think he's happy about, I'll maim him I swear."

"Quit over reacting." I say

"Yeah, maybe that's just their way of showing affection…you and Draco do eskimo kisses all the time." Lav says and Lu nods in agreement... I don't want to jump to conclusions so I don't further comment. Hermione still doesn't look satisfied but she doesn't comment either. **_Her and Zabini really need to forget the past._**

"Kyro, soggiorno qui. Tornerò presto." I hear Zabini call over.

"Dove vai papà?" Kyro calls back.

"Per una passeggiata con tua madre. Comportati bene." I see Kyro nod enthusiastically then Nadia and Blaise turn and walk away. By that time the men have already joined us Mclaggen still hasn't left as yet and he looks thoroughly put out. **_Good._** The kids come over and start playing in the sand box by the benches.

"Well they became awfully cozy." I hear Mclaggen say bitterly and I restrain myself from telling him off. I see that Lavender looks as if she is doing the same. "Rubbing up her belly and all that…what was he supposed to be doing anyway? If jealousy was his aim it didn't work." **_Sure it didn't._**

"He was 'upposed to be talking to the babies. Nonna told me that you can talk to babies when they are still inside of their mummy's belly. You can tell them stories and sing to them and-"

"Babies?!" Hermione says incredulously and Kyro jumps from the volume of her voice and so do a few others. She noticed and lowers her voice. "Babies, what do you mean babies Ky? Are you sure?" He nods.

"Nonna says that mummy has two babies in her belly. I'm gonna be a big brother. She said mummy and daddy can't make it boys so I'll just have to take what I get." He frowns and I can't help but to laugh and a few others join in. Hermione looks annoyed but she doesn't comment meanwhile Mclaggen looks pissed.

"I have prior engagements that I must be getting to. I will see you all later." Mclaggen says and apperates immediately. **_Good riddance._**

"So are you excited about being a big brother?" Luna asks.

"I guess. But if it's boys I'm gonna be even more excited." He grins and we all smile. "Oh there's mummy and daddy." He says pointing and I see Nadia and Blaise come from behind the trees."

"Wonder what kind of _things_ they were doing back there." Harry says and Ron begin's to laugh. I elbow Ron in the stomach.

"What did I do? Your husband said it!" he whines.

"Yes but you were closer." Harry laughs "Don't forget I have a wand." His laughter stops immediately and I grin to myself.

-:):):)—

Nadia POV

We kiss one last time; I then hook my arm around his as we try to trace our footprints in the dirt to find our way back to the park. It takes us a few tries but we finally find our way and head over to the others.

"You know I was a bit nervous about asking…I-I wasn't sure if you would accept." I hear Blaise say to me as we make our way over to our friends.

"Don't be silly, I don't think I would ever deny that request." I say reassuringly and although it is a quasi-lie I don't feel bad about it because when I look up beside me and he's grinning from ear to ear it sort-of makes my little white lie okay. **_Right?_**

"I'm glad." He replies and he presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Nadia Zabini…sounds great doesn't it?" and before I can reply I'm interrupted.

"Nadia can I have a quick word with you?" I hear Hermione ask deceptively calm but those who know her well would know better. I hadn't even realized that we had reached our destination. I look up and Hermione's face looks impassive at first glance but I can tell by the set of her jaw that she is definitely fuming.

"Sure?" I say in question and a bit hesitant. If she noticed my hesitance she didn't show it because she grabbed my hand and pulled me away towards the big tree where the men were earlier.

"Go easy on her." I hear Ginny say and I start a bit because I didn't know that she followed us. I look behind me and realize that Lav and Lu did as well.

"Yeah we don't want to expose the children to your temper yet. I heard that they can hear whatever is going on around their mother." Lavender comments and Luna laughs.

"I don't think that they can hear this early on in the pregnancy." Luna says and Lavender nods.

"I think you're right." **_Wait…_ **I just figured out what they are talking about.

"Wha-who-ah….who told you?" I ask confused.

"Well you see the funny thing is…you can't tell five year olds anything and expect them not to repeat it." Hermione says…**_ohhhh Kyro._** "Nadia…I don't understand. We are cousins but I assumed we were best friends as well. Or was that only on my part?" she looks hurt. "Why wouldn't you say something to me…or Ginny…or any of us?"

"Hermione don't be like that. You know that you all are my best friends and of course I was planning to tell you but I only just found out today."

"You found out today?" I nod and her frown lifts. "How far along are you?"

"Barely a day I'm sure." I reply and she smiles a little but it's not enough and I know what will get her as well the other girls in high spirits. I hold my left hand up in front of me and at the sight of the ring they all burst into a chorus of excited screams and giggles.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny shouts as Lavender grabs my hand to get a closer look grinning like the Cheshire cat. Luna continues to squeal and dance in one spot.

"It's beautiful. I love it…it''s not cliché whatsoever. Nice idea to get and opal instead of a diamond. He really knows your taste." Hermione says reverently with a sweet smile. "Are you sure that the git picked this out?" she looks up mischievously and we all laugh because we know that she wouldn't be able to complement Blaises taste up front.

"His grandmother gave it to him. It's a family heirloom."

"Awwwww that's so romantic. He gave you a family ring." Luna says.

"This is how you know that he has feelings for you." Lavender says we all look at her and she elaborates "Well purebloods have arranged marriages and they have family treasures…obviously it wouldn't be given to someone they don't care about. Pureblood wives normally get these types of rings after they've been married and the husband decides that he likes her to some extent. But he gave this to you beforehand which can only mean that he has feelings for you. Which does not apply to his snake of a wife, because I'm pretty sure she never got this ring."

"Speaking of his wife… what's the story there now?" Ginny asks and the others nod.

"His mother told me that Blaise gave her some divorce papers yesterday and she signed so by now they should be divorced right?"

"Yeah, I think they work almost instantly. The thing that takes the longest is just for the minister of magic to stamp and sign which is probably already done since they signed yesterday." Luna replies. I look up and I think I see tears coming from Hermione's eyes.

"Are you crying?" I ask her and she shakes her head then I hear another sniffle and realize that Ginny is too.

"You're growing up so fast." I hear Hermione say her accent thick through her tears. All of a sudden I am enveloped in four pairs of arms and it's an all-out tear-fest. "It seems like the other day you were running around the house naked…my little Dia getting married." Hermione says through tears and giggles and the others join in.

"All right senior citizens…don't laugh too much you might break a hip." I deadpan.

"Hush up." Ginny says lightly slapping my arm while the others look at me with a faux affronted look.

"We'd better start planning…I'm sure his mum will be anxious for you two to tie the knot before you start showing." Lav says and that's the first time I actually thought about it…**_we'll have to get invitations, caterers, dresses,tuxes…the whole works. _**It all sounds very stressful;too stressful almost.**_ Maybe we should wait until after the babies are born. Hmmmm..I'll talk to Blaise about it later._**

"So you guys did it?" Luna whispers.

"Was he up to par?" Lavender whispers.

"Yeah we've all heard he has the magic stick." Ginny says and we all laugh.

-:):):)-

After the girls and I have finished prattling on about the wedding and preparations we head over to the men and kids. Blaise has told the men about our impending nuptial and they all congratulate me when I come over.

"Hey Zabini remember to bring Ky over for James Birthday party this Saturday okay?" Ginny reminds Blaise and he nods. We say our goodbyes and I disappear to my house. As I land in the living room I hear my mom and Zarah immediately say "Congratulations!" **_Are these women spying on us?_**

"How did you even know?"

"That ring that you have on; makes you show up on the Zabini family tree. So I immediately knew." Zarah replies. "I told you he would ask. Oh I can't wait! Do you know what sort of dress you want? What sort of food? Blaise will definitely want you to meet my mom…oh she'll love you! Where should it be held? Should we-" She is going a mile a minute with my mother following closely and I just tune out. After a minute of their deliberating the fire place roars to life and I'm glad for the disturbance. Blaise and Kyro come through.

"_Cara, _why did you leave so quickly?" he asks as he spots me.

"I'm a bit tired. I just wanted to have a quick lay down." He nods.

"Alright let's go then?" he holds his hand out to me.

"Go where?" I ask confused.

"Home of course" He must have still noticed the confused look on my face because he elaborates. "To the manor" **_What is he talking about? _**I look towards my mother and Zarah but I see that they must have left to give us some privacy; so I look back at Blaise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should come and sleep at the manor seeing as it is or will be your new home." **_Is he being serious?_**

"No it won't…I like my house. I really would rather to stay here"

"What's wrong with staying at the manor? You do realize we are to be married right? How would it look if we lived separately?" **_I hadn't thought about that…as a matter of fact I hadn't put much thought into this whole marriage situation either. Maybe that's a sign that I'm not ready._**

"There is nothing wrong with your house. It's just that…well…it's not…well I'm used to all my muggle things; the car, the t.v, cooking my own meals, and all that. I don't want to depend on house elves for everything and I want to be able to jump in my car and go." I could do that at his house but I would be driving though lot of trees and flora…no drive-way. Nothing. "I'm sorry. I know how selfish this sounds. But please let me get used to the idea first." He doesn't answer for a moment and I suspect he is thinking over what I've said.

"Nadia it's pureblood family tradition that a wife or a wife to be should move in with her husband. But I know that you do not follow those rules. I really would rather have you staying with me especially since you are carrying my children…but if it will make you more comfortable you can stay here _for the time being._" He emphasizes the last part. "Just promise that I will see you every single day?" I nod and he nods in return. He leans forward and captures my lips in a soft kiss. "I'll come check on you later." He says then he and Kyro leave through the floo. I walk over to my couch lay down. I feel a weight on my side and I look up to see Zarah placing the books she gave me earlier on my side with a smile. She leaves through the floo and I sit up. I take the books and I begin to read starting with the one with the things I should know about Blaise.

-:):):)-

Most of the book was speaking about Veela history; their origin, symptoms, how to know for sure if someone is, instincts, needs, and of course the baby rule. The book went on to speak about what Zarah told me previously about not needing to be together after but it's what followed the statement that really caught my attention.

**_After the bond has been completed the veela and his mate may choose to stay together or they may choose to part ways with the exception of Alpha veelas. An alpha veelas needs his mate in order to survive. He needs her to share her life force/blood so that he does not weaken. Luckily for some this can be done by simply extracting the essence into a container and the veela drinking from that container. This allows the veela and mate to live separate lives with little to no interaction. Otherwise the veela can extract it on his own; by drinking straight from the vein. This process is painless and very sensual and arousing for both parties._**

**_An Alpha veela can be made by one Alpha biting a non-veela person and the 'Alpha-trait' weins over time but if the trait skips generations by having girl's instead of boys when the trait does resurface it may be as potent as when it was first instated into a family. There are a few things to look for when checking if you have an Alpha veela; the first is obviously the persons family history and what side the veela came from. Were there more female children born than male? But the one way to be absolutely sure is during a mating session. A veela should not feel the need to drink from your vein if he is not Alpha. You should be able to tell whether or not your veela is drinking from you because there is a strong pulling sensation. This ritual needs to be done at least once a day; your veela will know how much to take and when to stop. An Alpha veela is able to extend and retract his teeth without using the spell/chant after they have used it the first time. They can go days at a time without it but they will weaken._**

I have to read it over again and I think back. Zarah said the trait didn't affect her and I'm pretty sure Blaise was drinking that night and he didn't use the same chant again. **_Jesus. Why me? _**I don't know why I'm upset…I had planned to marry him anyway but I just don't like the feeling of having someones life on my shoulders. **_Don't I get a choice in the matter?_** Obviously I can choose not to help him but why would I do that? Why couldn't it be easier? In a perfect world he'd come up to me and say 'hey I'm an alpha veela. Do you wanna be my mate?' we would get to know each other without the pressure of having kids right now, or drinking blood, or even people committing suicide if they don't have a mate. But this isn't a perfect world; this is the real world. This is my life…**_eff my life_**. I'm crying and I don't know why. I look around me…my house…my things. Everything I have I worked for. I was happy with my life, my job, my love-less sex-less life. I decided to give love a chance and all I got in return was stress. My life has never been more strenuous and I've done exams, ran on two hours of sleep a day sometime, went from project to project at work, made time for my family and friends, and I was happy in my ignorance…my bliss. Am I happy now? **_I don't know. _**I looked up by the wall and the clock said 2:35 am; I have work in a few hours. I got up headed up the stairs and cried myself to sleep for the umpteenth time since I met Blaise.

-:):):)-

I think this is the earliest that I have ever arrived at work. My eyes are still swollen a bit from crying and I feel a bit nauseous. My assistant looks surprised. I just had to get out of the house.

My assistant is a short petite lady with mousey brown hair that touches her shoulders and pale skin. She has a greek like nose and bright blue eyes. She is 43 years old and one of the nicest persons I've met in my life. She is a squib and her husband is a halfblood common. They have two children. A son my age, and a daughter in her second year at Hogwarts. She has been working here since she was 22 years old. She was rejected by her family because of her lack of magical ability. My father has tried on numerous occasions to give her promotions but she feels as if she doesn't deserve it because she has no diploma. My father did the next best thing and tripled her pay. She is very efficient and always has her work done on time and in tip-top shape.

"Good morning Mrs. Delagua" I nod my head "Would you like some coffee?"

"Good morning darling and yes I would love a cup." She smiles sweetly at me. I head to staff kitchen and proceed to make her usual black coffee and a cup of mint tea for myself. **_Mmmm it smells delightful_**. I walk back towards my office and hand Mrs. Delagua her coffee. "A lady dropped these of this morning saying that she and your mother would like you to pick which invitation looks the best to you for the wedding. Congratulations by the way." I can't even look at these invitations right now.

"Why don't you pick whichever one you think is the best and send it to my mother. It really doesn't matter to me." I sigh and she frowns.

"Nadia-" and I know when she drops the formality she is in mother mode "What is the matter dear? Is it arranged?" I shake my head. "Are you pregnant?" I don't respond "Dia I have known you since you were a baby. Any man would be lucky to have you as their wife. Now if he is only marring you for the child's sake then don't. Is that it?" I shake my head. "Well what is the matter then dear?"

"I-I just don't know how I feel. I've never had feelings like this for anyone before. I'm so use to being in control and when it comes to him I lose that and I don't know how things will go…I like to know and it makes me feel uncomfortable to not be in control of a situation. It's like he has my heart…my soul in the palm of his hands. He can hurt me if he wants to and I'm afraid of that. My emotions are all over the place and from the time I've known him I cried more than I did in my life. I swear I cried more last night than even over the months when we were having problems. How is that possible? I'm confused, I'm stressed and I just want…no I need some peace but I have obligations and I don't want to be selfish." I finish and I didn't even know that I needed to say all of that.

"Darling love is unpredictable and it sounds like you do love this boy. I know you always like to think things through but sometimes it you just have to follow your heart. I know it's scary to lose control when you are so use to having it but sometime you have to just let go. You never know what can happen if you don't take a chance and you don't want to live your life with regrets."

"She is absolutely right sweetheart." I hear my mother cut in and we both startle. "Nadia do not feel obligated to anyone to do anything. I know you are a nice person and you would help other before yourself and that's all wonderful but keep in mind that you matter too sweetie. If you don't want to get married you don't have to. Speak to Blaise about how you feel I'm sure he'll understand. I'm not saying it won't hurt him but I know he wants you to be happy. If you need a break take one. God knows you deserve it…your father and I can take over. You have been doing wonderfully so far and after all your hard work there is nothing wrong with being a little selfish. But if you are still confused remember what gram says. If you don't want to follow you head and you're too scared to follow your heart, follow your gut it'll never steer you wrong." Gram would tell all of us that…my mom, my aunt, me, and even Hermione from time to time. What is my gut telling?

"I still want to get married and I don't really need a break from work. But I'll let you know if I do." My mother nods.

"I'll take care of all the wedding stuff so you don't have to. Just set a date and I'll be ready." She says to me and I'm grateful.

"Ms. Granger someone brought in some breakfast sandwiches for everyone would you like me to save you a few?" Mrs. Delagua asks. I nod and turn back to my mother.

"Mum I read something last night in the books Zarah gave me and it was a bit disturbing to me…I mean at the time when he did it, it wasn't but the idea of it is disturbing. I-" A putrid raw smell stops me mid-sentence I look behind me and see Mrs. Delagua holding the offending object. It's a breakfast sandwich and I feel like I'm about to throw up the breakfast that I didn't have. I have to run to the nearest bathroom over to the sink and throw up my early morning glass of water and bile. After the content of my stomach is empty my body continues to dry heave and my brain is begging my body to stop because it hurts. I feel someone come up behind me and pat my back and I'm weak. I sit on the floor and though my body is still retching, my body wracks with the spasms of my non-existent vomit and I begin to cry. **_Since when have I become such a pansy?_**

"Shhhhh it's okay sweetheart." I hear my mom say. "That'll be the babies now."

"Maybe this is why she was crying so much last night. You know heightened emotions from the child." says.

"I believe you're right. What was in the sandwich? What did you smell sweetheart?" My mother asks. By this time the spasms have slowed.

"Raw" I barely get the word out.

"Eggs" My mother relies in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll go get her some peppermint tea." says.

"Thank you Angela and could you also get someone to bring her a can of ginger-ale from the store across the street?" I guess that nodded because my mother went on to say "Thank you we'll be in her office."

-:):):)-

After I've had my tea and ginger ale I must say that I feel better. I look across my desk and my mom is sitting in the leather seats in the corner reading a book. "Did you see Blaise while you were with Zarah this morning?"

"I did. She was trying to get him to skip work because he wasn't feeling well. Poor thing looks tired. Did you all stay up late last night?" I shake my head and conjure the book I was reading last night.

"This is what I was trying to tell you earlier." I beckon her over and flip to chapter 39 where I had the paragraphs highlighted. I hand the book over to her and she begins to read. I see her brows furrow a couple times but otherwise her face is impassive.

"Hmmmm" Is all she says when she is done. Her hair blows wind-less for a couple seconds and a phoenix erupt from her upper right sholder. "Go and fetch Zarah" she says to her patronus. I haven't used my patronus in so long that I almost forgotten about them. In our family everyone has a physical one for my mother it is what muggles would call a 'tattoo' of about eight inches on her back by her right shoulder. It looks like black ink but sometimes it ruffles it's feathers. My aunt has a lion who has a tendency to roar on the right side of her lower back- she keeps a silencing charm on him. My patronus is on my side. It spans from bottom of the side of my breast to just above my hips. It's a dragon and she heats up from time to time. I always kept her under a strong glamor charm because of an incident that happened when I just started middle school. She would act up a lot…move, heat up. She has strong opinions about who she likes and dislikes and unlike a common our patronuses have their own personalities and are able to defend us if need be. They are sort of like familiars. I feel her heat up on my side at being remembered. **_Maybe if you can behave you'll get more freedom…_**or maybe I should be a better teacher. I sigh.

Zarah is escorted into my office by my assistant and my mom hands her the book and points out the paragraphs. "Oh dear" she says when she finishes. She looks to me "What are you going to do?"

"Well I'm going to talk to him about it and I obviously have to do it. It just bothers me a bit…he's done it before and it didn't bother me before. I'll get over it." Just then my personal phone begins to ring. I look at the screen and I don't recognize the number. I press the receive button and put it to my ear. "Hello"

"Hello!Nadia!" I have to pull the phone away from my ear in shock because the person is speaking really loudly. "Salazars saggy arse how do you work this thing? Hello!"

"Yes who is this?" I reply

"It's Blaise!"

"Goodness Blaise you don't have to talk so loud. Speak in your regular voice. You're murdering my ear."

"Oh, sorry. Is this better?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you can hear me?"

"Positive. Where did you get a phone?"

"Dray went with me to get on so we can keep in touch easier…it's better than owling I guess. It's confusing though."

"Not once you get used to it."

"That's what Draco said. Anyhow are you busy?"

"No just here with your mom, and mine."

"Oh…wedding stuff?"

"Yeah, look Blaise we need to talk." The other line is silent for a few seconds.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" he says quietly.

"No…I just wanted to talk to you about me. Some of the things you've seen me do and questioned me about it as well as other things and also about some of the things I read in the books I was given."

"Okay how about lunch?"

"Can't I have to work through lunch. This evening we'll talk. I'll see you later."

"Okay I love you."

"You too bye."

"Nadia?" he says quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you upset?"

"No"

"Are you in a rush?" **_Where is he going with this?_**

"No"

"Then what's so hard about a proper reply? I Love you." **_Oh_**

"I love you too Blaise."

* * *

AN*******IMPORTANT********

**I've changed the name of the character back to what it was before I actually started posting. I changed it back because I feel Nadia is a more appropriate because she is from Spain. Sorry if this caused any inconvenience :(...I just really wanted to go back to my original name. It wont happen again I promise. **

**With that being said I'm actually going to post the alternate story...the one where they meet at Hogwarts instead. It's going well so far so check it out...It'll be posted shortly.**

**Much love :* and until next time keep calm and be positive. **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

***IMPORTANT: IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT THE NAME CHANGE JUST LOOK AT THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER***

* * *

As soon as I hang up my mother speaks "Do you have any Idea what you'll say to him?" I shake my head because I honestly don't. "Well maybe you should prepare yourself...think up some points you want to cover just so you know exactly what you want to say."

"Nah…I'll wing it. I'm sure he'll have a lot of questions."

"Are you going to tell him about the…the ritual" She says the last part a bit quietly and Zarah looks curiously at us but doesn't comment.

"I don't know…It depends. I know at this point I should be positive about it but I feel like I need some time to think about it. Maybe I'll just mention it but not go in depth…we'll see." **_Should he know about that?_** **_It would only be fair._** I'll mention it. She looks me in the eye for a few seconds then she nods.

-:):):)-

After my mother and Zarah have left I started on my work immediately and have not stopped or taken a brake since. **_I need the distraction._** My office phone begins to ring. It's Mrs. Delagua

"Yes?"

"Yes you 1:30 is here." **_Almost forgot about that._**

"Send him in."

"Yes mam." A few seconds later my office door clicks open.

"Would you like something to drink? Some water, or tea perhaps?" I ask not looking up.

"Your secretary already asked. I'm fine." He replies.

"Have a seat then Mr Laroux and we'll get started." I gesture to the chair in front of my desk still not looking up from my paperwork.

"Mr Laroux?" he begins to laugh. "We both know that's my father and besides we've known each other since we were in diapers. I don't think the formality is needed even at a workplace Nadia." He replies and I finally look up. He is wearing a full black suit with a black and red tie. The black is a complete contrast to his blonde hair, pale skin, and shocking green eyes. He is right. We've known each other for a long time. My mother's family and his family were close but not as much as before. His family were the only royals we associated with and still associate with though we do so scarcely. He grins boyishly at me and comes over to my desk with his arms out wide. "What no hug?" I roll my eyes and look back at my work.

"Are you here to work or play Luke?" I ask.

"Both." I feel his hands wrap around me and pull me out of my chair. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I ask brow raised when he released me.

"To lunch"

"No we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes and we can talk about it over lunch…I'm sure you've been slaving over your work and you haven't had a break yet. Let's go…I'm not taking no for an answer." He grabs my hand and I feel and uncomfortable sensation and before I know it I'm out of my office and now I have no Idea where we are. I look around me and I see a vast expanse of mountains and stone houses and small buildings with dark wood finishes. It looks like we are in a small town of sorts. I turn and slap him firmly on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you warn me? What the hell is wrong with you? You should have at least let me tell Angela where I was going." I scold him.

"I already told her I was taking you with me and ouch that hurt." He rubs his shoulder and I thump him on the other one. "Will you stop that woman!" I think about doing it again but I change my mind.

"Where are we?"

"Tuscany" **_Tuscany…What the-_**

"Tuscany Italy?" He nods. "You took me all the bloody way to Italy for some lunch? Are you mental? Couldn't we have just gone to a starbucks for some coffee?"

"You know I'm always one for extravagance my dear."

"Don't call me that."

"You never use to object to it…why now?"

"I've been objecting to that for almost four years now." Luke and I used to be extremely close or he use to be close to me at least. He never wanted me to have any friends but him. When my mom took us to the park he would want me for himself and he would sometime hurt the other kids when I gave them too much attention. Eventually I just hung out with just him and the only place I had other friends was at school and that's because he wasn't there.

He would always want to hold my hand. If we were together three hours he'd hold my hand for two hours; when we were on the swings, In the back yard playing, or even at the dinner table in front of the adults. It was like he practically owned me and I let him. Eventually when I was about nine and he ten he gave someone a broken arm and made it look like they 'accidently' fell off the monkey bars. I was sick and tired of it that we got into our first fight. I would normally tell him how mean whatever he did was and he'd apologize and say he wouldn't do it again but sure enough when he wasn't happy it would happen again. I punched him right in the face and asked him if he like how it felt to be hurt? That's the first time I ever hit someone and It felt strangely empowering that that someone was him. Needless to say he was shocked. Then he got angry saying that I'm not a good friend because I would hurt him on behalf of another. He got up and raised his hand to hit me but I guess he thought better of it and just left me standing there.

The next day he apologized sincerely and unlike other times he kept true to his word and didn't hurt anyone else. He gave me more personal space and as we grew older we saw less and less of each other that is until a few months after he turned seventeen and I was still sixteen he came by with his family we all had dinner. He then spoke to my father and later that night proposed to me in my mother's garden. I turned him down. I could tell he was upset by the look in his eyes and also by the set of his jaw. He got up silent from his knee made no comment and walked straight into the house with me on his heels. When we got into the dining room we were greeted by hugs and kisses and congratulations and needless to say it was quite awkward when our families heard the outcome. Ever since then whenever we see each other he always finds a way to bring up 'the talk'.

"Yes and I still don't know why. Nadia we are-" I can tell he is getting frustrated because his French accent is always thick when he is upset.

"Don't start" I cut him off. "We are friends here on business and If you can't keep it strictly plutonic then keep it formal ." He sighs exasperatedly.

"Alright, this way." He says and begins to walk and I follow behind him. "It's a nice traditional Italian restaurant. It's owned by commons but don't worry the food is good."

"I wasn't worried. Unlike you I'm not very prejudiced." He sighs and shakes his head.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that." He says.

"Didn't you?" He doesn't reply. We walk to a tasteful looking cottage which is rather on the large size for a cottage design. But I guess with it being a restaurant it should be. We walk through the door and immediately I am in love with the atmosphere. There are a few people in here. The place looks so cozy and welcoming that I can't help the smile that lights my face. "Oh it's lovely." I say.

"I knew you would like it. Just wait until you taste the food. This woman knows exactly what she's doing." I look at him and he is smiling sweetly at me and I think for a second how handsome he is, then I snap myself out of it.

"Right…shall we?" he nods and we the waitress finds us a table.

-:):):)-

I let him order for me since he's been here multiple times. He orders me the baked ziti and we discuss the prospects of the new building his family company would prefer. We joke around a bit and after we've finished he insists on desert.

"I'll have the tiramisu" I say. It's my absolute favorite Italian cake.

"I'll have the same." He says as well. "Nadia don't get mad but I've really missed." I'm about to tell him off but he hold up his hands in surrender. "Please just hear me out. What harm could that do?" I don't comment I just nod. Our desserts have arrived and I immediately dig in.

He continues. "The past few years I've been thinking…no wondering what I've done wrong and why I wasn't good enough to be your husband." I choke a bit on my cake but I still don't comment. "I've always known that you were who I wanted. I think I've known that since we were children and that's why I never liked to share you because I felt some sort of ownership since then. I think I assumed that with you being who you are and me being who I am that it would just come naturally…that everything would just fall into place. I assumed you knew about my feelings and that you felt the same and that was my mistake. I never tried to woo you or even allude to the fact that I have feelings for you. I should have done all of the stuff regular boyfriends do…take you out to dinner, buy you roses for no reason, and just spoil you. I did it wrong the first time but I promise that if you give me a chance I'll get it right." He reaches and holds the hand I just dropped my fork out of from hearing his speech.

"Darling I thought you said you had to work through lunch?" I hear someone say from behind me. **_Oh no…It can't be._** But the smell of peppermint hit me and I know. I retract my hand quickly and look over my shoulder and of course it is. Blaise is standing right behind me looking murderously over at Luke.

"Blaise…what are you doing here?" I say too cheerily with my voice about five octaves too high. Without taking his eyes off of Luke he replies.

"Didn't you say you had to work through lunch?" he says completely ignoring my question.

"I did and I am working." I stand up and gesture to Luke who stands as well looking confused by Blaises reaction. "This is Luke Laroux. I'm working on a new building for business. This is-" I gesture to Blaise but before I finish he finishes for me.

"Her fiancé Blaise Zabini." He reaches out his hand and Luke does as well until he realizes a second later what Blaise has said. He stops his hand mid-reach. He looks confused and then completely pissed. He looks incredulously over at me.

"Your fiancé?!" He asks in a disbelieving tone and a little too loud for my liking.

"Yes her fiancé." I hear Blaise reply deceptively calm.

"Nadia what the fuck?! I'm not good enough to be with you but this _connard _is? Please tell me this is a fucking joke! Have you lost your fucking mind?!" He says looking at me then at Blaise and before I know it Blaise has already given him a powerful right hook. **_Oh no!_**

"Both of you calm do-" I'm cut off by Blaise being thrown back across the room with a sickening crack when his head makes contact with the wall. The occupants scream I turn to stop Luke and as I do a green light shoots by and lands directly in the middle of his chest. He stumbles a bit from the impact and severity of the spell but he is hardly affected. I look and see that Blaise is the one who sent the curse though he is against the wall and not yet on his feet, bleeding profusely from his head, wand barely raised. I spin quickly before Luke strikes again and put him in a full body bind. He falls down face first and I don't even see when he lands because I hurry over to Blaise.

His eyes are barely open and he looks at me and the look in his eye is pure defeat before he closes them and I hate it. I kneel down quickly and cleanse his scar. His scull looks a bit cracked I seal the scar.

"Oh no! Che cosa gli è successo?" I hear someone cry and I feel a presence at my side. The person in question pull's Blaise from my arms and into hers bawling. The woman is pale and I can tell she is older due to her fully grayed hair. She has aged well. She reminds me strongly of Zarah and that's when I make the connection. She is some family to them.

"Mam I need to get him help quickly before it's too late." She looks at me tears still streaming down her face and nods.

"I'm coming with you." She says and there is no doubt by her accent that she is a native Italian. I don't argue. I hold them both and disappear to the living room of my parents house.

"Mom!" I yell while I levitate Blaise to the sofa. "Mom help me quickly!" I yell and I don't hesitate to run into the kitchen and into the potion storage. I grab a skele-grow, and a blood replenishing potion from the storage. I rush back to the living room to see my mother checking Blaise over with a worried looking Zarah hugging the woman who came with me. I rush over and uncork each potion I hold his head up and pour them into his mouth all at once and force him to swallow. I few seconds later I see his face contort more than likely from the skele-growth but he won't wake up anytime soon. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'll go call a healer." My mom says as soon as I finish.

"No he's fine now." I reply.

"No he isn't. I saw that his skull was cracked. Which means he must have had quite the impact that could lead to problem's those potions cannot handle. I'll be back." She replies and I nod. I didn't think about that. **_This is all my fault_**. I know them both well enough to know they both have nasty tempers…I should have seen it coming. If there is any lasting effects of damages I'll hate myself…I already do. **_How could I be so stupid? Oh God please let him be alright. _**I realize then that my hand has unconsciously reached to my stomach and I feel the need to reassure them though I don't know why.

"Daddy will be alright. I promise he'll be okay. He has to be." I say and I sound like I'm trying to convince myself. "Don't worry babies daddy will be just fine." I rub my stomach lovingly and realize that this is the first time I have actually really thought of my babies as anything other than just 'I'm pregnant'. It's the first time I ever felt anything towards them. **_Is that bad? Am I too late? Will I be a good mum? _**I rub my belly again and realize that I love them already even though I haven't met them yet. I feel a hand settle on my shoulder and I look up to see Zarah trying her best to smile reassuringly at me but it looks sad. I try to smile back…It doesn't really matter to me how it looked.

I hear footsteps coming towards us and I look up. My mother is coming towards us followed by an older graying gentleman who I assume to be the healer. "Here he is." My mother says quietly pointing to Blaise. "Do you need any assistance or anything?"

"No, but everyone does need to leave the room. Family isn't normally permitted when running these sorts of test because the test make some uncomfortable." The healer says betraying no emotion.

"What are you going to do to him?" I ask concerned.

"You have nothing to fear mam. The test will not hurt him in any way. I will come and tell you all the results soon. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can treat him assuming there is a problem. Let's all hope to merlin there's not. I've been doing this for thirty-eight years. I assure you he is in good hands." I notice he didn't answer my question and that worries me. I'm about to protest but my mother stops me before I do.

"Darling let the man do his job. The sooner he finishes the sooner we'll know." I look up at her and she looks sadly back at me. I don't comment I just head towards the kitchen.

-:):):)-

"What happened dear?" I hear Zarah ask after we've been sitting around the kitchen Island for about a minute. I knew this question was coming but how do I answer it.

"Well-I…" I sigh. "I had a meeting today with a colleague…more like an old friend who had a slight crush on me…he even proposed once." I say quietly but then I quickly added. "The lunch was supposed to be strictly for business purposes only. We went to a restaurant in Tuscany and chatted for a bit. Then like always he got off topic and started talking about his feelings. The first time he mentioned them I shut him down but then he asked me to hear him out because he figured something out…so I did. He talked for a bit and after his speech he reached for my hand….Blaise showed up out of nowhere upset thinking I was just out casually instead of doing my job. I introduce them both…well Blaise introduced himself as my fiancé and Luke…the man I had dinner with got really upset because he wants me to return feelings I don't have. He started ranting and raving about me picking Blaise over him; which was not the case obviously because he wasn't an option to begin with."

"Blaise got upset and hit him and the next thing I knew Luke sent Blaise flying into the back wall of the restaurant. He hit pretty hard because you could hear the crack of his impact…I-I was too slow. By the time I looked back to in capitate Luke a green jet of light zoomed by and hit him-" There were loud gasps from Zarah, and the woman but not my mother.

"My baby used an unforgivable? He killed someone?" She burst into tears.

"No!" I say and she looks hopeful. "He did use the Avada but he didn't kill him…Luke is like me. It hurt but it didn't do much damage-"

"Like you what do you mean like you?" The lady cut's me off looking surprised yet confused.

"Later mom" Zarah taps the woman on her shoulder and my eye's light with recognition. Zarah see's this. "Nadia darling this is my mother; Dahnya Zabini, mom this is Blaises fiancé Nadia Granger." The woman comes over and brings me into a tight embrace.

"It is nice to finally meet you. I wish…under better circumstances but I am glad to meet you still." She says her accent thick.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you too." I say and try at my best genuine smile while she takes a seat. The three of them stare at me and I realize they are waiting for the remainder of the story. "After he was hit by the spell I knew he would try to attack Blaise again though he was defenseless so I quickly used a full body bind on him, then I rushed over to Blaise. I sealed his cut and cleaned him up then brought him here…I didn't take the body bind off so I suspect Lukes still there." I release him quickly remembering.

"Yes well I'm pretty sure my valued customers took care of him for what he did to my grandson." I hear the older lady say and realize she is the owner of the restaurant. Suddenly there is a disturbance in my parents wards.

"Who is it?" My mother asks.

"It's me Luke. Is Nadia there?" I hear the voice like a whisper going with the wind like the time the elf showed up. I look and see Zarah and her mother looking confused and this time I' sure they can't here what's going on.

"Luke you'd better go home before I hex you into the next millennium, _Cabron" _I say firmly.

"Really? I just got beat up on by some commons, who I did not attack after by the way because you in capitated me until you felt like letting me go. They could have killed me!"

"Don't be such a drama queen I'm sure there was some good Samaritan there who wouldn't let you get murdered."

"Good Samaritan?! Even if there was which I assure you there wasn't because commons are savages the whole lot of them I'm sure no one would be able to lift your curse! Stop behaving like a brat and talk to me. Let me in!"

"I am talking to you and the only savage I saw today was you!"

"Your little boyfriend is the savage! He attacked me first!"

"Yes he did but you know what he was being a man about it. He used his fist and you knew his magic didn't compare to yours and yet you still took the cowardly way out! He attacked you because you disrespected me! Furthermore he is my fiancé not my boyfriend and you could have killed him!"

"He tried to kill me!"

"After you tried first!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him-"

"Oh really!? Were you trying to have a bloody picnic with him?! Luke don't fool yourself you and I both know who has the superior powers out of the two of us. I'll let you know this right now…if you did kill him I would kill your mother, your father, your sisters, and brothers. I would destroy everything you hold near and dear to you. Then I would save you for last just so I can banish your ass to the seventh circle of hell and that is a promise you son of a bitch!"

"Hey chill. You've never spoken to me like that before…all this over one man? Come on be serious! He's a common for Christ sake!"

"He is my fiancé and the father of my children. I don't care if he was muggle, common, vampire, or bloody werewolf."

"Children!? Are pregnant? H-how could you? Is this why you two are getting married? How far along are you maybe we can still get ri- "

"Screw you! Don't you dare finish that sentence! I love him! What do you mean how could I? You mean how could you?! I can do whatever the hell I want! You're really delusional you know that? I turned you down when I was sixteen what made you think I would change my mind. You be serious. Luke find someone else you and I will never work. I can't think of you as anything other than a friend. No scratch that I couldn't but now you're dead to me. I'm done with this conversation you're giving me a headache."

"Nadia stop! Please don't tell me this is what we've come to…we've known each other our whole lives. Is this one argument worth throwing all our years of friendship away?"

"For Blaise…it's definitely worth it."

"Nadia I don't like this but for the sake of our friendship I will tolerate and respect your decision."

"You don't need to. I don't care either way."

"But I want to…truce?"

"I'll think about it…now go."

"Nadia-"

"Go!" He's silent for a few seconds but then the disturbance fades. I huff…what got me so upset? I don't think I've ever blatantly disrespected anyone like that before…**_C'est la vie._**

The kitchen door opens and in walks the healer reading over his papers. I have butterflies in my stomach and I don't know whether that's good or bad. "Mrs. Zabini?"

"Yes?" Both Zarah and I answer at the same time. I blush furiously.

"Sorry that's her." I say awkwardly. The healer looks up at us but doesn't comment on the faux pas.

"Yes if I could have a word with you in the other room." My stomach sinks.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of these ladies." The healer is silent for a second.

"Alright" He sighs and I know it won't be good. "He has suffered some damage to his brain which I believe can be repaired in time." I relax a bit but it's too soon. "How much time will depend on him. I will tell you that you will need to book a place for him to stay at St. Mungos so he can be properly monitored and cared for. He will need to be administered the right types of potions which should fix all damages. Again I will say that even if the damages are fixed within the week we will have to wait until he naturally awakens. He is in a coma of sorts and it would not be prudent to awake him."

"Why not?" I hear Dahnya ask.

"This coma is unlike simple types of comas where a potion can be administered and the person awakens. Mr Zabini has damaged his brains magic center. That is a very delicate area. If we were to wake him, instead of his body naturally doing so a lot could go wrong… in a severe case his magic could 'attack' or even feed off of his body. It's very painful and will most definitely kill him or leave him as what muggles say 'a vegetable'." I feel tears running down my face.

"So that's worst case scenario…not that I'm considering it but I'm curious what's the best case scenario?" I ask.

"He could be crippled." The healer says simply.

"How long?" My mother asks. "How long will it take?"

"Well like I said, It depends on him. He could wake up today, tomorrow, the next few months, the next few years or never." He says the last part softly and I can't help myself. I burst into tears. **_This is all my fault! I'm such a stupid bint! _**"Where is Mr Zabinis son?"

"He's upstairs taking his evening nap." My mother replies calmly.

"We'll have to get in contact with Ms. Greengrass to come and collect her son." The healer says and my tears stop mid-flow.

"What?" I say disbelievingly the same time Zarah says it.

"Well now that he is no longer able to care for the child, the next guardian naturally would be his mother."

"You can't do that. You can't take him away from me." I whisper.

"Are you mental?" I hear Zarah ask. "That dreadful woman signed over all of her parental rights to my son she has none. He is perfectly fine where he is." She says firmly.

"I understand that you may feel that way but the rules are rules. He has no other fit parental figure other than his mother." I look up at the old man in disgust.

"So what the hell am I?"Zarah asks sounding more annoyed than I have ever heard her.

"Mrs Zabini calm down. I am only doing my job. This is how the procedure would work in this sort of situation. You are unfit because according to your records you have had more than two husbands. That is the limit at which a home is deemed 'unstable'. The child could have gone to your mother even though she is in old age if his mother weren't able to take care of him. With all that being said there are no other alternatives. St. Mungoss is sending for her as we speak. I've already sent a patronus. I should also let you know that though they are divorced with your sons current condition all of his assets will be given to miss Greengrass so she is able to care for herself and the boy." It just keeps getting worse.

"What?!" Zarah screams finally losing it. "I just found out that my son will not be waking up any time soon and don't deny it! If you had any hope these sorts of arrangements would not be made. That snake! That vermin is an unfit mother! I may be a lot of things sir but I assure you my son, my grandson, and my family always come first. How dare you insinuate that I am unfit to care for my own flesh and blood?! She does not care about anyone but herself. When you said you were sending for her I was sort of worried but I knew she would turn down any responsibility but now you are going to offer her my sons assest?! She will definitely take my grandchild and mistreat him for the sole purpose of the money! Don't you have a heart?! How can you even conjure a patronus? He hates her! He doesn't call her mommy he calls her by her name! With disgust I might add. This cannot happen. Is there any other way?" After Zarah finishes her rant the gravity of it all it's me and I realize she's right. If he had hopes of Blaise waking up today or tomorrow he wouldn't be making such plans. **_The bastard gave me false hope._**

"I'm sorry mam. I know you are upset but there is no one else who is entitled to take him-"

"Wait!" Dahnya says and her voice is full of hope. "The girl signed over her rights. If my grandson was married wouldn't his wife be entitled to everything…Including Kyro." The doctor looks confused but nods. "Well that settles it. He won't be going anywhere."

"Mam?" The healer asks confused. "I see in his records here that he is not married."

"According to ministry records." She replies. "Purebloods would get married all the time in the past and they would never have to make the ministry aware. Correct me if I'm wrong but the pureblood law even though it's not as recognized today because of ministry registration purebloods marriage laws still stands?"

"It is an antiquated notion but yes I believe it still stands." He says looking evermore confused.

"Mother what are you getting at?" Zarah says anxiously.

"Back in my parents days there was no need for magical registration…one would simply be added to the family tree by wearing the family rings. They would have a ceremony but the rings were the official joining." I hear Zarah scream in joy.

"Mother you are a genius I love you so much" she screams hugging her mother.

"Mam what are you talking about" the healer says looking impatient now.

"I'm talking about that ring that young lady has on her finger." She points to me and the healer looks over. "When my grandson placed it on her finger she was immediately added to the family tree" It all hit's me suddenly and I remember when Blaise proposed to me and Zarah and my mother knew because I was on the Zabini family tree. "So that means according to pureblood law she is married to my grandson and her rights would trump that of Daphne's because she was never officially a part of the Zabini family tree. She never received that ring." My heart soars in my chest. **_Maybe things are looking up after all._**

The healer looks stumped for a second. "We'll I don't really know what to say…I mean according to recent wizarding standards they aren't married but that old law was not dropped as far as I remember. I-ah…This is out of my hands." He says simply.

"Well as long as the law still stands rest assured that, vile woman will not have my grandson." Zarah says confidently.

"Mommy?" I hear a sleepy little voice call from the kitchen door. I look up and see Kyro stretching and yawning slowly making his way over to me. "You're back." He smile "Did you not have to work anymore." I can't answer the striking resemblance of him and Blaise is numbing.

"He call's you mommy?" The healer whispers.

"Yes and this is why she would be the perfect person to take him." Zarah says quietly. Kyro walks to my kitchen stool and I pull him into my arms and onto my lap. I wrap my hands around him and he cuddles closer into me.

"What time is daddy getting home?" he yawns and my breath hitches and tears begin to form at my eyes. I don't know what to say. I don't know how to explain. **_How do you tell a child you don't know when his father is waking up if ever?_**

"Ky, you know mommy loves you right with all of her heart." He nods and finally opens his eyes and takes a good look at me and I know he knows something is wrong. He reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek and I'm almost undone. **_Oh God I don't know what to say!_**

"Are you okay mommy? Did someone hurt you? Who hurt you mommy?" He looks worried. The room is so silent you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Mommy is fine darling. But I want you to listen to me." He nods. "Your daddy loves you very, very much and I want you to know that no matter what happens that will never change. Now I want you to promise to be a strong and brave little man for mommy can you do that?" he looks unsure but nod still. "Kyro I might need you to be the little man of the house for a little while becau-" I feel a disturbance in the wards that stops me mid-sentence. Someone is trying to get through my parents wards via floo. It's more than one someone, I don't recognize their auras. "Who is that?" I ask my mom.

"I don't know I don't recognize them. You sent for someone didn't you?" My mother asks the healer.

"Yes Ms Greengrass as well as the person who needs to come and collect Mr Zabini."

"Me?" Kyro asks. "Where am I going mommy?"

"Not you sweety." My mother leaves the kitchen to help the visitors find their way. It's quiet for a minute until my mother walks in followed by two people. A medium size stubby man adorn in healer robes who looks to be in his early thirties. Behind him is a rather tall slim woman; with pin straight black hair that contrast her pale skin, sharp feature, and blue eyes. **_This must be the infamous Daphne_**…and I'm strangely happy to observe that Kyro is the splitting image of his father with the exception of his skin tone which is lighter and is closer to mine than to Blaises mocha complexion. She looks around at the occupants in the room and makes a disgusted look once her eyes land on Zarah. Zarah gives it back to her with even more venom.

"Good afternoon or should I say good evening everyone. I'm healer Rogue and I'm here to arrange boarding and all the other necessities for Mr Zabini I-" but he is cut off.

"Can I take the child and go?" Daphne interjects rolling her eyes. "And how long will it be before all the things are transferred into my name. It takes a lot to care for a child you know." She says smiling smugly at Zarah. "Well come on then Kyle." She becons Kyro over with her hand impatiently. **_Did she really just get his name wrong?_** Kyro looks back at me thoroughly confused.

"Mommy wh-ah-I I don't understand."

"Mommy?" Daphne says with disgust. "Kyle will you hurry up and get your arse over here we need to go. Your daddy is dead and you can't stay with these people." Kyro gasps disbelievingly and turns to me. **_Is this woman serious?_**

"Ms. Greengrass" the first healer scolds.

"You little bitch." I see Zarah lunge at her and my mother holds her back quickly. Dahnya looks like she is having an internal battle as to whether or not to follow her daughters example, and healer Rogue looks surprised and confused at the scene before him.

"Mommy I-Is that true. Where's daddy? I want my daddy! Mommy please I want daddy!" he begins to get hysterical.

"Kyro…Kyro." I say firmly and he finally looks at me tears streaming freely down his face. "Your father is not dead." I say and I let that sink in for a few seconds and I see him trying to calm himself. I hug him to my chest and stand and head towards the back patio connected to the kitchen of my parents house. I open the sliding glass doors.

"Oye! Where do you think you are going with hi-"I slam it shut before she finishes her question and sit on one of the chairs.

"Kyro look at me." He does. "Remember you promised you would be strong for mommy?" He nods. "Daddy is not dead. He got into a really bad accident that made him go into a really deep sleep. The healers are going to do all they can to heal your father and I want you to understand that they don't know when he is going to wake up. He is not dead…just sleeping. He is going to be staying at St. Mungos until he is better. We both know how strong daddy is and though we don't know when he is getting up I want you to believe and trust that he will. No matter how long it takes we know he's strong enough to wake up and we just have to keep believing and keep our strength up for him. Your father loves you very much and I'm sure he is trying his best to get up as we speak. Don't lose faith. Do you understand sweetie?" He doesn't reply he simply nods still crying though not as bad as before. I hug him tightly to me and I feel tears escape my eyes as well. "I promise we'll visit him every day if you want to." The sliding glass door opens. I look up and it's Zarah.

"She's gone." She says simply.

"What no fight or argument?" I ask.

"She wouldn't be Daphne if that was the case…she's suing you. She says she only wants her son 'kyle'. She's taking it to the wizengamot."

"That's fine with me."

* * *

Translations:

Connard: French for mothereffer or asshole

Che cosa gli è successo?: Italian for what happened to him?

Cabron: Spanish for bastard/asshole

C'est la vie: French for that's life.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters which will be listed then.

Early update yay!

* * *

I wake up with a start. With my shirt sticking to my chest with sweat and more perspiration steadily running down my face, arms, legs…everywhere. **_Who turned off the ac? _**I get off the bed and I'm a little nauseous. I walk to the thermostat by my closet door to turn it on but when I arrive there not only is the ac on but the temperature is 63 degrees. **_Then why am I so hot?_**

It's still dark out. I spin around to check the time and **_damn it…I moved too fast. _**The nausea worsens. It's 3:52 am. Another wave of nausea hits me like nothing I've felt before and I make a mad dash for the bathroom.

I couldn't make it to the toilet so I settle for the sink. I throw up the small amount of water I drank that night and then some. My body keeps dry heaving and retching but nothing is coming up. I feel more perspiration flow down my face as my body wracks with the spasms of my non-existent vomit. I'm overheating and I feel as if I'm about to pass out. I look at myself and my face looks pale. **_No this can't be good._** I collapse to my knees and then lay back on the floor. The coolness of the tile gives me a little relief but not much. It's been three and a half months since the incident and I have merely a few hours before I have to be in front of the wizengamot.

Three and a half months with pity stares from my friends and family…the only people who don't look at me that way is Zarah, and Kyro and that is because they are the recipient of these stares as well. My 'morning' sickness- if it should even be called that because it happens all day- has gotten one hundred times worst. I can't release any energy because there is no one to give it to. My mother says this is the cause of my severe morning sickness. All I've been doing is pigging out on M&M Ice cream sandwiches, pickles, kraft cheese, and green sour skittles.

Blaise hasn't awoken and every day I see him he looks worse and even more deteriorated and sick. The doctors assured us his brain was repaired…but I just can't believe it he has lost so much weight, it hurts me to see him like that all the time. Kyro even told me…no begged me the last time not to take him with me anymore when I go to see Blaise. I tried to reason with him but the pain I saw in his eyes was unbearable. I told him I would not force him if he felt like it was too much and just to let me know when he would be ready again. This is all my fault. **_Everything I touch, everyone I've come to care for recently get's hurt and it's all on me._** My heart clenches and hurts for all the pain I've cause others. **_I hate you_**. **_I hate you. I hate you! You are worthless!_** I scream internally at myself.

I need to feel something other than this pain and hurt inside. I grab my forearms press firmly and scrape with all off my might peeling away the skin of my arms. I stand and look at myself in the mirror. "I hate you!" I punch the glass with all my might; it shatters and with a shard of glass I hack away at my arms like I've been doing for the past month. Sometimes I feel like killing myself but I know that it would devastate my parents, Ky needs me, and because two other lives are connected to mine…so mine wouldn't be the only one I take. I try to convince myself that suicide is the cowards way out and I am no coward…I'm just looking for a bit of relief. I bleed until I feel light headed then like always I quickly grab the skin repair salve and coat my arms in it. I clean up the blood, repair the mirror making sure that no one ever finds out.

I head to the shower blast it on cold and sit in the spray rocking back and forth for what seems like hours. I turn it off dry myself jump in bed and cry myself to sleep for however long I have left before the trial.

-:):):)-

"Mommy" I feel someone pat me. "Mommy it's time to get up. Nana says that you need to get up now." I nod and open my eyes. They barely open and I realize they are swollen from all my crying. Normally I would have fixed that by now. I would never have let Kyro see me like this. I'm on my side and he is standing at the side of my bed staring at me. "Are you okay mommy? Were you crying? Don't cry." He hugs me with his little arm and I wrap an arm around him and nuzzle closer to him. I hear footsteps enter my room. "Nana I think mommy was crying. I think she is worried."

"Darling you have nothing to worry about. Even if the ruling is in her favour we will simply force them to give him to us. We are royals after all and though we don't push our superiority around a lot certain times call for it. I don't know why you are even following their rules or going to this common court. Simply make yourself known for who you are…we'll threaten and bribe a few people here and there and that should do the trick. I know it sounds sleazy but hey; it's for a good cause. We've done it before and I'm pretty sure your father has already bribed a few people." My mother says. I sit up finally bringing Kyro with me and look at her. She startles and looks deeply into my eyes.

_You're not worried about a trial; this is something different…I'm positive. What is it? _She sends her thoughts to me. We haven't done this since I was fifteen. We can read each other's minds as well as other peoples. We can send thoughts. Only royals would be aware of another person reading their mind by a strange invasive tingling feeling.

_Nothing mom don't worry. _

_It's most definitely something…call it mothers intuition but I know what I'm talking about. I won't force you to talk but just know that when you are ready I will be here for you. I love you dear. Never feel afraid or ashamed to tell me anything…I have to take Kyro with me now. He has to be there before you. Be ready and there within an hour. _She walks over to me kisses me quickly on the forehead and takes Kyro out of my arms. I sit for a minute or two then I get up to get ready.

-:):):)-

I'm heading down to the court room now. I'm dressed in a full black fitted pencil dress, with a jewel neckline. A pair of pointy toe full black 3" heels. No jewelry just my ring. No nail polish, light make-up, and a peach lip color. My hair is pulled back into a neat but rather large bun.

When I reach the doors the guard opens them for me. As I reach inside I notice the room is overpacked with the panel of judges, my family and friends, then the nosey little bastards; reporters, and random people. I know that this has made major news ever since Blaise was hospitalized. There have been all sorts of shit stories and speculations in the paper. They can all suck it. I walk confidently with my head held high to the only free space in front of the judges. I stand before my seat and look up at the panel. Someone reads all of the opening statements and finally we are allowed to sit. The main judge finally speaks.

"We are all here today to view and judge the case of Ms. Daphne Greengrass agaisnts a Ms. Nadia Granger. This case is to decide the final judgement of who custody of Mr Kyro Zabini will be granted to as well as who Mr. Blaise Zabini's assets will be given to because of his current condition. Ms. Granger?" He addresses me.

"Your honour" I say and he looks confused for a bit but doesn't comment.

"Where is your lawyer?"

"I didn't feel the need to hire a lawyer sir."

"Was money an issue? Should we appoint one to you?"

"Money was definitely not an issue sir. I just didn't hire one." I hear disapproving sounds all around the room and I have to force myself not to roll my eyes.

"Alright then, let us begin." The judge shuffles through his paper work. "Alright let's start with you Ms. Greengrass." I look over to Daphne for the first time. Her hair is loose, flowing down her back, she is wearing deep blue silk robes, a neckless, and a too innocent expression. I want to slap her.

"We are here today to rectify the unfair treatment of Ms. Greengrass." Her lawyer begins. "She has been denied the right to see and care for her son which is a mothers prerogative. She has been devastated and finding solace in the fact that this is a just court and she will be given what she deserves which is her son and everything else she needs to take care of him." The judge nods and looks down at the paper before him.

"Ms greengrass, I see here that you signed away your parental rights. I would like you to tell me your reasons for doing this." She sniffles. Her lawyer looks ready to make another speech but she taps him and starts to speak tears coming from her eyes.

"I love my son very much. I would do anything for him. It devastated me to sign those papers I assure you but I had to." She whimpers. **_Is she seriously doing this right now? _**I look at her in disbelief. "I was so scared!" She begins to bawl. What she says next has the whole courtroom gasping. "Blaise h-he hit me all the time and he threatened me that if I-" and before I even said anything I hear Zarah shout from the crowd.

"Liar! You evil woman! My son never put his hands on you! How dare you sit up there and lie like that?! You deceitful little bitch! I swear to merlin I will-"

"Mrs. Zabini! Calm yourself or you will be escorted out. This is a very emotional time for you I understand but please conduct yourself in an orderly manner. Your temper and reaction is not helping the case." I see my mother who has become close friends with Zarah ever since Blaise and I got together trying to calm her. The judge looks back to the front of the room. "Ms Greengrass, I have here a paper with over forty signatures signed by not one but three of the golden trio stating that you are an unfit mother." He says.

"They are all Blaises friends. They never liked me and I know that they would say anything to make me look bad." She finishes crying. He nods.

"Well you do realize that the mention of abuse changes this case completely." The judge states matter of factly nodding at a guard who leaves the room. "We have a healers memory of an interview conducted with Mr. Kyro Zabini this morning…we didn't get much but that won't matter seeing as the case has changed course because of your revelation Ms Greengrass." I wonder what change he is talking about but I just decide to keep quiet until I am called. I see someone walk to a big shiny frame mounted on the wall. They take the memory and spill it into it and I relize its some sort of pensive…a rather large one. The memory starts and the courtroom is quiet.

-Memory-

"Kyro I want you to feel comfortable sharing your feelings with me. I am your friend and speaking to me will be very good for you. This talk is about what's best for you. Will you answer a few questions for me?" Kyro looks uncomfortable but nods.

"Why don't you tell me about your mommy?" Kyro nods.

"My mommy is very nice. I love her. She reads me stories everynight, she bakes cookies all the time and I get to eat Ice cream m&m sandwiches when shes having baby cravings. Her belly is getting really big now. It's not like normal mommy bellies…hers is bigger cuz she's having two babies and not one. When mommy told me about the babies Nana said that she would see if they were boys or girls in a month but she didn't bother. She wants it to be a surprise she told me…I don't think she's telling the truth."

"Oh really? What do you think is the real reason your mum doesn't want to know?" The healer asks.

"Daddy is sick. I think mommy wants to wait until he wakes up to know…I don't feel like talking anymore."

"Don't worry about it…you've said such wonderful things about your mum. You don't need to say anymore."

-End of memory-

Immediately the judge speaks again. "The healer was trying to get a statement about Ms Greengrass. But it is obvious that she was not who he was referring to. He did not want to talk anymore so we had to leave it at that. But like I said it doesn't matter either way." I think about what Kyro said and I underestimated him…I need to be more careful especially with my meltdowns. The guard steps back into the room with two potion bottles. He places one in front of Daphne who is the closet to him and then one in front of me. "Ladies you both will be required to take veritaserum to investigate Mr Zabinis behavior further."

"Excuse me but I thought this case didn't require a truth serum." I smile because I know she will get caught now. Potions work on me because they are the same for commons and royals…but we have truth spells which are stronger. Veritaserum will work on me but if I really wanted to I could fight it. But why would I? I have nothing to hide.

"Well Ms Greengrass it wasn't called for before but domestic abuse is a more serious matter than a custody battle and we need to find out if and how you were abused to punish Mr Zabini when he does recover…while we are at it I'm sure we can throw in questions about the custody case. Do you have any objections Ms Greengrass?"

"No" I hear her say hesitantly.

"Well drink up." I look at her. She reaches for the vial with shaking hands, she uncorks it and empties it in her mouth. I'm waiting for her to swallow but I guess I don't care either way because she can't talk well while hiding liquid in her mouth. I turn to the judge.

"Should I really drink this? I'm not sure what it will do to the babies." He shakes his head.

"They will be fine." He reassures me. I look for my mother in the seats and she nods…that's enough for me. I down the potion.

"Okay First question. Ms Greengrass did you state earlier that Mr Zabini hit you?" She looks in a bit of a struggle but not even two seconds later the answer burst from her lips.

"Yes"

"Okay. Were you being truthful in this accusation? Did he hit you?" She struggles for a bit longer but answers.

"No." there is light chatter around the courtroom.

"Why would you make this sort of false accusation?"

"I wanted to win the case."

"And how exactly would this help you win the case?"

"Everyone would take pity on me." The judge raises his eyebrow.

"Why did you come here today, and to win the case is not a suitable answer."

"I-I wanted the Zabini forture. I saw an opportunity to finally get it so I took it."

"And what of Mr. Kyro Zabini?"

"I really don't care." There were small gasps around the room and light chatter. The judge betrays no emotion.

"That is all. Ms Granger for procedures purpose we have to ask you a few questions as well." I nod completely unfazed.

"Is the Zabini fortune all you are after?" I don't hesitate.

"No"

"How do you feel about Mr. Kyro Zabini?"

"I love him. He is practically my son." I answer as soon as the question is finished no hesitation.

"Did you have any intentions to spite Ms Greengrass today?"

"Some" I smile smugly.

"Has Mr Blaise Zabini ever hit you?"

"Yes." I hear loud gasps around the room and I just realized what I said. **_Shit! I should have taken my time. Well I can't lie now._**

"He did?"

"Yes"

"Is this a regular occurrence?"

"No"

"So he is an occasional beater?"

"No" The judge looks confused.

"Describe to me what type of beater Mr Zabini is?"

"It only happened once."

"Describe how it happened and what lead up to it."

"Blaise and I had broken up because I found out about his wife. He kept writing me and sending me gifts. I decided to go to a party that my friend invited me to. He was there as well. We were all dancing and I danced with another wizard. He got upset. Got into a fight with the wizard; he was the victor. He pulled me away from our group of friends and out of the club. By this time he was already extremely drunk. It was early midnight maybe one a.m. As we got outside he disapparated with me. We then got into an argument in his room where he told me that he owned me and that I was not allowed to see or speak to any other men even though we were not together. I let him know rather rudely that I could do whatever I want with whoever I want. My choice of words made him very upset and he backhanded me." The chatter got louder and I didn't dare look into the crowd where my family and friends were.

"Quiet down everyone! Ms Granger I would like you to tell me how hard did Mr Zabini hit you."

"On a scale from one to ten; ten being very bad I would say it was a strong seven maybe even a weak eight. My mouth was bleeding, I suspect I had a bruise and I stumbled a little."

"You said you suspect you had a bruise?"

"Yes."

"How did you not know?"

"Because I ended up in the hospital unconscious later that morning." I heard gasps and loud protest around the room.

"Silence! Anyone who cannot be quiet will be asked to leave. So in this one incident that Mr Zabini hit you was it multiple slaps or just that one that made you have to go to the hospital."

"It was just once and not the reason I needed to go to the hospital."

"Why did you go to the hospital?"

"After he hit me I ran away crying. I guess the gravity of the situation finally hit him because the look on his face told me that he couldn't believe he hit me either. It seemed to have sobered him. He chased behind me apologizing but I ignored him until we reached the main staircase and this is when he caught me. He apologized again, promised it would never happen again…he even told me he would take an unbreakable vow just to show how serious he was about it not happening again. I was still upset, mostly with myself for reacting the way I did so I decided to goad him even further. So I said something nasty to him again though not with as much venom as what I said first-"

"Well if that's the case tell us what you said and move on with the story." The judge interrupted.

"After he apologized he asked me to stay I stepped back and he asked where I was going. I told him I was going to visit my boyfriend. He then covered his ears and shook his head over and over asking me not to say things like that. I decided I wouldn't let him off I stepped back again not realizing how close I was to the edge of the steps. I had on high heeled shoes and I lost my footing. I fell down the entire staircase only realizing when I hit bottom. I was only awake long enough to see him rushing down the steps worriedly towards me. I blacked out." The judge nods.

"Alright. Do you fear that Mr Zabini would do it again if given the chance?"

"I-I'd like to think not."

"Elaborate." He says simply.

"Well I hope he doesn't but he has such a nasty temper that I'm not so sure. I know he didn't mean it but sometimes he reacts before he thinks so I'm a little afraid." I've just said all of that and I didn't realize it to be true until just then. The judge nods.

"Would you like to press charges on Mr Zabini?"

"No" I hear the crowd protest again and the judge speaks over them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Last few question. This will determine whether or not Ms Greengass is entitled any compensation seeing as what I've heard alludes to the fact Mr Zabini was unfaithful which is a breach of the modern wizard marriage law." I nod. "Did you and Mr Zabini engage in any sexual acts while he was married?"

"It depends on what your definition is. Could you specify?" He looks curiously at me and nods.

"Did you have sex with Mr Zabini while he was married?If so oral or vaginal?"

"Neither."

"Did you perform any acts leading up to sex which you have stated was not performed?"

"Yes"

"You all were together for a few months am I correct? I mean including the break-up for however long?"

"Yes"

"And you did not have sex? Does that mean that you knew about Mr Zabinis wife even before you decided to discontinue you relationship with him? If not please explain."

"No I did not know about his relationship beforehand. I was a virgin and I was scared." The judge looks sympathetically at me.

"Okay Ms Greengrass, were you aware that Mr Zabini had a relationship with Ms Granger."

"Since the child was born he wasn't ever faithful."

"Were you okay with this?"

"Yes"

"Why were you okay with this?"

"I have never been faithful. Before and after Kyle was born." There is chatter around the room.

"Ms Greengrass who is Kyle?"

"My child." The judge chuckles a little.

"Well in that case I grant custody of KYRO Zabini to Ms Granger." The judge emphasizes Kyros name. "I also grant Ms Granger all of Mr Zabinis assets."

"What?" I hear daphne yell. "I deserve something as well!"

"A slap maybe." The judge says. I speak up for the first time.

"I would prefer if all of Mr. Zabinis assets remain under his name." I say. The judge looks curiously at me.

"Are you sure? You have to take care of Kyro Zabini as well as the children you are now expecting."

"I have more than enough to take care of them I assure you."

"Alright, Ms Granger will be granted custody of Mr Kyro Zabini as well as access to Mr. Zabinis assets if she needs it. The assest though will remain under the name of Blaise Zabini." He pounds the Gavel and immediately gets up from his seat.

-:):):)-

After the judge's ruling he was allowed to leave first, then Daphne and her lawyer, then me. I'm waiting in the Ministry's main hall I continuously look around me for my family and friends. I plaster on a fake smile when I see them coming towards me though I'm dreading the confrontation. I see my mother and aunt worriedly looking at me, all my friends sporting a frown, Hermione looks a bit upset, and the look on my father's face was a raging hurricane. Zarah meekly walked beside them with a sleeping Kyro hugged close to her. My dad takes to the front of the pack and reaches me first. I brace for the impact of his words.

"I can't believe you.I had to wonder if that was my own daughter up there. I suspect you are embarrassed enough already. You and I will have a talk later do you understand me young lady?" I'm shocked that he didn't shout at me so I quickly nod.

"Darling?" I hear my mothers voice say and I look up at her. I am quickly embraced by both her and my aunt. "Why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie I-I…I omitted." I say weakly.

"Omission is deception." My mother says.

"Deceptions are lies" My aunt says.

"And lies are betrayals." My mother finishes. I feel tears streak my cheeks and I realize that I'm crying.

"I'm sorry." I say and my voice cracks. They both hug me tighter.

"We understand." My mother whispers in my ear.

"We love you no matter what dear" My aunt whispers in the other.

* * *

A.N

So yes this is two updates in what? Two or three days? I cant remember. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one is soon to come. Until next time my lovelies Keep calm and be positive. :*


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others to come in future chapters

* * *

After much scolding and questions from my friends, everyone except Zarah decides to leave with many promises from me to see them later. We are outside the dilapidated building which is truly the ministry of magic in disguise. An owl flies by and drops a letter right on Zarahs head. It slides of. I reach out and take Ky from her arms and into mine while she bends down to retrieve the letter. She opens it and reads for a minute. She sighs defeated.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"It's about Blaise. Remember how sick he looked?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "Well now they're really worried." She says her voice cracking and tears running down her face. I don't know if I can take any more bad news. I try to keep up a strong façade. I take her hand in mine and squeeze reassuringly. "I'm going to see him are you coming?" She asks and I nod. Immediately I feel an uncomfortable sensation when she takes me with her in side-long. We land in St. Mungos Reception area and as we do I feel a slight pinch in my finger. I look down and realize that I've been splinched, there are no pieces missing but there is a deep cut. I know Zarah didn't mean it, she's probably just worried about Blaise. I check over the still sleeping Kyro for any damages but he is completely fine. I quickly mend my finger and don't bother to mention it. Zarah walks over to the receptionist and speaks quickly and quietly. She then gestures me to follow her and I do.

-:):):)-

When we've finally arrived at our destination we are greeted by a rather young female healer. She's moderately tall with curly auburn hair, petite features, and bright blue eyes. "Good afternoon. My name is healer Murray I was newly appointed to Blaise Zabini due to his current condition." She smiles at us. "Okay Mr Zabini's heart rate has significantly lowered over the past few days and I'm sorry to say so far we have not found a cause. We've checked him over multiple times. He keeps losing weight; so we gave him more food during the day time but that did nothing to stop it, we've even simulated exercise as just an experiment to see if that would even do anything…I know it was a stretch but we are trying our hardest to find out what is going on with him."

"What do you mean you simulated exercise?" Zarah asks curiously.

"Well we actually controlled Mr Zabinis body in order for him to engage in physical activity."

"How in merlins name did you do that?" Zarah asks incredulously.

"We actually used the Imperious..curse."

"That's illegal!" Zarah shouts.

"Not when used in medical situations. Mr Zabini looks like… or rather looked like a man who took his health seriously. I just thought that it would help for when he does wake up for a better transition that he doesn't wake in a body he's not use to. I still have faith and I assure you we are doing everything in our power to help him." Zarah looks strangely at her but nods. "Would you like to see him?" Zarah then looks hesitantly at me and I nod.

"Yes" she says. The healer leads us to the room Blaise is kept in and I see him lying there looking nothing like the Blaise I have come to know. My heart hurts. Zarah nods towards Blaise with tears in her eyes telling me to go first. I hand Kyro to her and slowly make my way over to the bed. I hear a slow 'beeping' sound and look beside him to see that it is a heart monitor hooked up to him that is 'beeping' at an alarmingly slow pace. **_He's so pale_**. My heart clenches again. **_What have I done?_** **_Do you see this in front of you? I hope this haunts you. You monster! _**My breathing pick up significantly and I feel as though I'm about to have a full scale panic attack. I take deep breaths and try to calm myself. I can't help it…the tears begin to fall. **_Look at what I've done._** I reach out timidly and brush my hand against his cheek. The 'beeping' sound beside me speeds up significantly. I draw my hand back in shock and the sound slows again. I look quickly behind me and the healer and Zarah look on completely confused. I turn back and look at my hand; it's covered in dry blood from my splinching earlier. I reach my hand back towards him and on his cheek his heart rate once again speeds up and that's when it hit's me. **_How could I have been so foolish? It's my fault he's in a coma and then I almost killed him again._**

I concentrate on the skin of my wrist tearing and it opens up right before my eyes. I magically open his mouth and hold my wrist onto it and magically force him to swallow. I hear a gasp behind me. "What are you doing?" I hear the healer's voice coming closer. She grabs my shoulder.

"Leave her!" I hear Zarah shout and I know that like me he has remembered what Blaise needs…even though he is unconscious his body would still need it and with everything that has been going on I had forgotten and been stupidly depriving him of it. "It's what's wrong…It's what he needs." I hear Zarah say to the healer.

"I-Is he a vampire? Should we still feed him regular food?" I hear the healer ask sounding frightened now.

"No he's not a vampire and yes you should still feed him." Zarah replies.

"What is he then?" She asks curiously.

"Never you mind" Zarah answer giving nothing away. I hear the monitor next to me steadily picking up speed. I see some colour returning to his face and lips. **_He looks better already_**.

"I'll go call his other healer." The healer says and we don't comment. She leaves. We are both silent. I continue feeding him until I feel a little more than light headed. I retract my arm and quickly seal it. I feel woozy. I take a quick seat in the chair next to his bed and though I feel less than okay right now I'm happy to hear the strong 'beeps' from his heart monitor. When his other healer arrives we all discuss the new to them, old to us discovery. In the end the doctor agreed though I insisted every day would not be a problem that a small amount every three to four days should do him just fine.

-A few months later-

I stretch languidly or as languidly as I can with my huge tummy. I reach over to stop my alarm but my arm is a bit too short. I try my best to maneuver myself out of bed which takes me about two minutes. I grab my phone and cut the alarm. I take a shower and prepare myself for work. I slip on my ballet flats last and waddle my way to the door, down the hall, slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I step in I realize my mother, aunt, Zarah and Kyro are already in there all with bowls of cereal.

"Morning." I say breathlessly. I try to take a second to catch my breath.

"I've been telling you for weeks now that you don't need to go into work, sweetie. Why must you be so stubborn?" My mother asks me.

"Carpe diem" I reply simply and she sighs. I waddle to the fridge and get some orange juice and an ice cream sandwich from the freezer. I then get a banana, an apple. The bottom of my belly tightens and the tightness ascends and my belly feels like it's having a serious muscle cramp. I groan.

"Are you alright dear?" I hear Zarah ask and I nod.

"I'm going I have to meet healer Murray in my office." I say and disappear immediately after directly into my office. I take a seat in my chair and reach for my office phone. I speed dial the number '3' "Whenever the healer gets here just send her in." I say into the phone.

"Sending her in now." Angela answers. It's a few seconds before the doors open.

"Good morning Ms Granger. How are you feeling today?" The healer ask.

"Really big." I deadpan. I pull the sleeve of my sweater up to give her full access to the veins in my arm and I place my arm flat on the desk the underside of it facing up. She tourniquet's my arm and like every four days she removes some blood to take back to St. Mungos for Blaise. My belly starts to cramp…it feels sort of like a cross between a muscle spasm and period cramps. I scrunch my face. **_Was that a contraction? _**No I'm probably just paranoid.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah my belly is just doing weird things."

"Oh merlin, are you having contractions?"

"I'm not sure, maybe." I take a deep breath and the feeling is gone.

"How far along are you?"

"I'll be 36 weeks tomorrow."

"Well you are having twins and it's normal for them to be born before 40 weeks…healthy even. Should I accompany you to St. Mungos?"

"No I'll just wait a bit. I don't want to rush there for no reason. I'll time them and if they get more frequent then I'll go." I say finally deciding that this is probably best. **_Don't want to get worked up for nothing._**

"If you say so, but I'm still going to alert your healer just in case. You can never be too prepared." She says looking at me with pure concern. I nod with a grateful smile at her. She leaves shortly after and I promptly begin my work.

It's now 11:36 am. The spasm and pains have become more frequent. My last one was at 11.29 and another one wracks my stomach and like each time it hurts more than the one before it. **_It's definitely time to go_**. I pull out my cell phone and dial the one number who I know will notify everyone.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Mum I'm having contractions. I think it's time." I hear a scream of joy on the other end and I have to pull the phone away from my ear. "I'm heading to St. Mungos now okay?"

"Okay I'll be there soon. Oh my goodness I'm so excited!" I hang up the phone and use the speed dial number '3' on the office phone once again.

"Yes mam?"

"I'm headed to the hospital. Cancel everything I have today. I believe mom or dad can fill in tomorrow and take the rest of the day off if you please." I say to her.

"Okay good luck. I'll come and see you later." She replies and we say a quick goodbye. I try the best I can to stand and finally disappear to St. Mungos.

-17 hours later-

"Nadia listen to me. You need to push. I know it hurts but we all need you to push dear. Take a deep breath and push." The tears are streaking down my face and I shake my head almost lifelessly. "Come on push."

"I can't. It hurts!" I bawl. The pain is blinding. It feels like someone is literally taking knife and carving away at my uterus. It's like ten thousand period cramps bundled into one. I'm hysterically crying and I can barely catch my breath. **_I wish Blaise were here. _**With that thought I cry even harder knowing that it' my fault that he's not. I feel my mother tighten her hold on me while Zarah pats my hair softly and reassuringly.

"Darling listen to me." My mother says. "It's almost over. We just need a few more strong pushes. Once the first one is out the second won't be so hard. Now come on, I know you can do this." I shake my head. The healer finally addresses me.

"Nadia we have been at this for hours and I know you are tired. Would you like to get a Bonham procedure?" A bonham procedure is the same as a muggle c-section. The first healer to perform it was John Bonham. He got the Idea from muggle doctors. I shake my head. I need to try harder. I don't want to be cut open if it isn't absolutely necessary. "Are you ready to try and push again then?" I nod. "Push." I tense and push with all my might. I can feel the veins in my neck and forehead protrude and the blood rushing to the surface of my skin. I relax and catch a much needed breath crying the whole time. "Push" the healer instructs me again and again I give it all I've got. He instructs me to do so a few more times before Zarah shouts.

"There's the head." And I'm relieved because I don't know how much more I can do.

"Push" the healer says again and I can feel the baby move a little down my passage. I stop and hyperventilate from my extreme efforts. **_I feel like I'm going to pass out. _**"One more strong one. Make it count" the healer says and I put my all into it. I feel a painfully strange stretching feeling and see the healer quickly stand with a bloody covered baby in his hands. I hear gasps from both Zarah and my mother. "4:32 a.m!" The healer shouts to a trainee. The infant wails loudly and I don't know whether to smile or cry so I do both. Another healer takes the baby over to the corner and I'm looking to see where he is going with my baby. "Don't worry you will have him soon. He just needs to weight and run a few test quickly while we deliver the other one."

"He?" I ask.

"Yes he; it's a boy." I smile because I know exactly what to call him. "Come on we need you to push again." I commence the painful pushing and resting and twelve minutes later the healer is holding another screaming baby. "A girl" he says simply and I smile. He then turns to the trainee and says "4:44 a.m."

"Seven pounds, fifteen ounces" The second healer says to me as he brings over my son and I gasp. I didn't expect any of them to be so big. He places him in my arms and I look lovingly down at my little boy.

"He looks just like his father." I hear Zarah whisper in awe as she takes a look at the infant and I agree he is his fathers through and through. The healer comes back again toting my second born.

"Seven pounds, thirteen ounces" He says as he places my daughter in my other hand. I look down at her and I feel as if I'm looking at one of my baby pictures.

"This one is purely you my dear." I hear my mother say and I can hear the smile in her voice. I start to cry again but this time my tears are of joy and not pain. The following minutes the doctor removes the placentas and fixes me up while my mother and Zarah fawn over their new grandchildren.

-:):):)-

The day so far has been hectic. From trying to trying to breast feed the twins and the hoard of visitors we've received. My family and friends are still here and they all refuse to leave until I reveal the babies names.

"Mommy If I promise not to tell will you tell me?" Kyro asks being too curious now.

"Hmmmmmmm" I say

"Pleeeeeeease?" I nod and then whisper them to him.

"Do you like them or should I change them."

"They're great." He bounces up and down. He's been so happy ever since he heard that he had a brother.

"Great she's here." I hear my aunt say and I know they have all been dying for this woman to come in from the ministry for the kid's registration.

"Good afternoon" she says as she walks in with a slight nod. We all reply in kind. She makes her way over to me conjures a stool and pulls out some papers. "They were both born august 3rd?" She asks and I nod. "What are the sexes and who was first born?"

"A boy and a girl, boy being the first born I answer."

"Name?"

"Blaise- B-l-a-i-s-e, Alexander- A-l-e-x-a-n-d-e-r, Luciano L-u-c-i-a-n-o, Zabini." I don't spell the last part because I assume she already knows how to spell that. Zarah squeezes my hand in thanks a bright smile lighting her face. My friends and family with the exception of my mom and aunt look uncertainly at me but don't comment.

"And is this a junior?" She asks and I nod. "Next" she says.

"Olivia- O-l-i-v-i-a, Isabella I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a, Zabini." I say.

"Oh I love that name." I hear Ginny say while cooing at my baby girl. "We can call her Livy for short." I smile because I actually like it and for the first time in a long time I'm genuinely happy.

-:):):)-

It's been four years since the twins have been born and a year since everyone including Zarah encouraged me to stop dwelling on the past and move on with my life "You're young and yes you have responsibilities but have some sort of fun." They say. Kyro even said to me that he didn't like how quiet I had become. He told me that he wished I were bubbly and free like how I used to be and for everyone elses sake I plastered on the closest thing to my old smile and pretended I was fine. But I think if you pretend long enough whatever you pretend to be ultimately is what you become…**_sort of_**. I am by no means the bubbly fun loving person I used to be but I am no longer the shell of a person I've been in the recent years. I started pretending I was fine for everyone else and it took me a year. Yes a solid year to finally try and do it for myself. I had help along the way though. I found comfort in the arms of Emilia…who I used to know as Healer Murray. I don't know how it happened… we just started seeing more and more of each other.

-FLASHBACK TO TWO NIGHTS AGO-

_"Nadia you need to let go." She pleads with me._

_"I-I can't." I reply._

_"Who knows when he will wake up if ever… I've been hurt by my husband so many times I'm numb to it now. You are hurting so much…let go and let me take care of you. I can make you feel better."_

_"No this is wrong." I say quickly._

_"Do you really believe that?" She pulls me into her arms and the warmth I feel there is so close to the body I truly crave. Though there is a missing piece of me I still feel like I want to let go._

_"This isn't right."_

_"Are you going to wait around for him your whole life?" We are both silent for a minute while what she has said sinks in. "No one has to know. We don't have to be public about it. We don't even have to have a title…this will be our little secret." She whispers in my ear. I start to hyperventilate a bit. What should I say? "This doesn't get beyond these doors. If you want it can just be this once."_

_"Promise, Just this once?" I ask her._

_"Just this once, I promise." She says reassuringly connecting our mouths. I let go completely and let her take me for just that moment in time._

-Flash back ends-

-:):):)-

Two years later and that promise has been broken many times over. Sometimes I wonder if what we are doing is wrong but she has helped me heal so much that I convince myself that it couldn't possibly be wrong. The twins and I are standing at Kings cross waiting on Kyro. He has officially completed his first year of Hogwarts and I am all too excited. I look around the platform and I see the telltale sign of red hair. The twins and I head over to where I saw the hair and I realize Ginny, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Lavender, and Ron are all here to pick up their kids as well. The twins race off to greet their aunts and uncles. I make my way over and hug them all.

"You coming to the party later?" Ron asks me. They are all having a get together at the burrow just as a end of year feast for the kids all doing so well. The younger kids were not old enough to attend Hogwarts yet. Every one of my friends has at least one child going with the exception of Luna whose daughter is too young. Hermiones son Lukas is in his second year, Rose who is Lavenders daughter is also in her second year, and for Ginny James is in his second year, and Teddy his third.

"Definitely." I reply.

"I still can't believe that slick little bugger didn't get into Slytherin." I hear Draco comment about Kyro who was instead accepted into Ravenclaw house.

"That's because she gave him a wand before he was old enough." I hear Lavender say and I laugh because I know her statement will start up the old argument.

"I still think he could have waited like everyone else." Hermione says to me.

"You know my reason for doing it." They all do. I explained to them all what sort of witch I was and I answered many question.

"Yes but he was only eight." She says.

"Yes and the twins were two. They just started to use their magic properly and I didn't want him to feel left out." I think back to when I explained everything to Kyro and then I promptly got him a wand, some spell books, and lessons from my parents, Zarah, my aunt and me. He was too excited.

"I swear that's why he got in there. Kid knows almost every spell, and potion ever written…seriously. He reminds me of Hermione minus the hoard of annoying books. Know it all." Ron finishes quietly and Hermione slaps him over the head. We all laugh. I hear the train whistle blow not far off in the distance and we all stand and wait until it come to a complete stop. The kid's hustle and bustle trying to get off the train first. I finally see Kyro and once again the twins launch off. They almost take down their older brother from the impact. He simply laughs. I make my way over.

"Hey mum" he says and I can't believe it. In the short span of time he has grown a bit taller than me, and his voice sounds a little deeper. I am in shock…he'll be twelve in a few days and I don't understand. I didn't see him during Christmas because they had a trip first to third years could go on to another school.

"What happened to you?" I ask incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" He asks in a south London accent that he picked up from being best friend's for years with Teddy…I say best friends but they thinks it's too feminine. They refer to each other as 'bruv', 'bruvva', or just simply 'b' which I learned meant brother just with an accent. I thought it was just a phase when he started to mimic Teddy's accent when he was 6 turning 7, but I guess after doing it up until he was 9 it stuck. I don't mind they are both quite the characters. They are funny and sometimes the two of them together spells trouble. Their role models are Fred and George Weasley and knowing them I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

"Honey you've gotten so tall! My baby is growing up so fast." I think about it for a second and a tear escapes my eye.

"Aww mum don't cry. Can't stay little forever now can I?" I shake my head and hug him. "Mum my friend are out here." I pull back a fake an offended look.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" I place my hand on my chest dramatically.

"Naw neva' come 'ere." He pulls me in for a hug.

"Ky, can I get a hug too?" I hear Livy asks and Kyro doesn't hesitate to hug her. Both he and Alex have a soft spot for their little sister when she bats her long lashes. He then fist bumps with Alex like they do always and I smile.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Alex says to me.

"Me too." Livy says.

"Yeah I'm starved. Let's get to the burrow." Kyro says.

-:):):)-

After lots of antics, games, and jokes at the burrow we all decide to retire home. I get the twins in bed after a bath and a few stories. I then go to check on Kyro who is passed out snoring on his bed shoes and all with the door open. I remove his shoes and shut the door then head off to bed.

-:):):)-

After work the next day I come home to see Kyro in the living room completely immersed in a game of Fifa. Normally he would let Alex have an unconnected remote-which Alex completely thought was connected and he was winning mind you- but I don't see Alex nor do I see Livy anywhere.

"Where are the twins?" I ask but to no answer. I call his name a few times to get his attention away from the game.

"Huh?" He says finally.

"Where are the twins?"

"Grams got 'em." He replies.

"Which one?" I ask because my mother is Nana, and Blaises mother is _Nona_. Only just recently has Kyro referred to them both sometimes as gram.

"_Nona" _he replies.

"Where are they gone?" I ask and he doesn't answer so I know it's to see Blaise who he hasn't seen since he asked me not to take him and I haven't seen since…the thing with Emilia which is around two years now. It''s silent for a bit but then I change the subject. "Alright I'm going to make some dinner. Anything special?"

"Some _paella_ would be great. Haven't had that in a while." He replies and I smile because I remember when we all went to Spain so my mom could show Kyro and the twins our traditions and Kyro tasted our national dish and he wanted it every day.

"Alright sure." I say going upstairs to shower and change quickly then I head into the kitchen. As I begin to take out some of the Ingredients my phone rings. It's Zarah.

"Hello?" I hear sniffling and crying on the other end. I'm immediately panicked. **_Are my kids okay? _**"Zarah what happened?! Are the kids alright?! Are you okay?!"

"They are fine, I'm fine…great actually." I'm confused.

"Why are you crying?" my voice is coloured in confusion.

"Blaise….h-he's awake!" She says joyfully. "My baby is awake!" She begins crying joyfully again. I'm beyond shocked, my phone drops with a 'thunk' on the floor.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Nadia (stress the first a Naah-dia), her parents, Kyro (pronounced Kii like a long 'I' and roh) and a few others

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**

* * *

I begin to hyperventilate. **_What did she just say? No this can't be right. _**I look around me for what? I'm not exactly sure. I put my thumb in my mouth and bite really hard. Can never be too sure I could be sleeping. It hurts….**_yeah I'm not sleeping. _**I take a few deep breaths to steady myself. **_What should I do? Should I go…Of course I should. _**I think for the first time he must be so confused meeting his kids for the first time. **_Kids! Oh yes I must tell kyro…but how? _**I make my way slowly towards the living room unsure of how to tell him.

He is sitting in the largest sofa feet up playing his game looking so relaxed and at ease. I hate to do this to him especially when I know he has tried to forget completely about his father. I tried to speak to him about him on a few occasions but he shut me down. I guess that was his way of coping. My throat feels constricted and tight. I try to swallow and it barely goes down. I try to hold back the tears that fill my eyes but I can do nothing as they spill over. I clear my throat and decide to bite the bullet.

"Ky?" I say and I'm surprised that my voice sounds this strong. He is still playing. "Kyro this is important listen to me." My voice cracks and with that he looks up. Shock colours his face and he quickly jumps up from the sofa and hurries over to me wand out.

"Mum what's the matter? What happened? Are you alright?" He looks me over and I nod.

"Kyro listen to me." He looks down at me slightly panicked."Y-your father is awake. Your grandmother just called me and told me he woke up. I'm going to go see him. Are you coming?" I make sure to give him a choice…he deserves a choice. He looks stunned down at me and I keep silent for a minute waiting for him to speak. He looks lost in thought. "Ky?"

"Is this some sort of joke? Damn it mom this isn't funny!" He shouts at me and I flinch. He has never spoken to me like that before but I understand that he feels frustrated.

"Kyro, I'm not joking. I would never joke about something like this. Sweetheart I know you feel confused right now but so am I. I don't know what to think at the moment. Your grandmother called to let me know and I know she is expecting us both. I have decided to go and I just want to know if you will be accompanying me. I'm not going to force you because I know how hard it has been for you. But I know you father must be feeling confused at the moment and would probably like all of his family to be with him." I look up at him tears still streaking from my eyes. He looks as if he is holding back tears of his own but I know even if I tell him to chances are he will not let me see him cry. He nods finally and holds his hand out to me. I take his hand in mine and we both disappear to just outside the room where Blaise is kept at . I look up at the door to be sure we are in the right place because neither of us has been here in a while. The door reads 'B Zabini ' and I know for sure that we are here. I take a deep calming breath then look up at my oldest child. He nods at me and leads the way.

The sight I see when we arrive inside is astonishing. Zarah is standing at the side of the bed crying still with her wizard camera snapping shots of the scene before us. On the bed is Blaise sitting up looking almost exactly as I remember him….**_healthy, strong, and handsome._** On the bed with him are my two youngest showing him a collage of pictures they drew for him and him heavily praising their artistic work. I want to cry tears of joy. The twins look so happy and so relaxed; you would have never known this was their first time actually talking to the man. They are so distracted that they don't notice our entrance. We silently look on.

The room has changed since I haven't been here. There are two miniature desks on the left side of the room with; crayons, papers, paint, and crafts of them. On the right side is larger mahogany desk I assume to be Zarahs working space. Right across from us is Blaises bed and the walls are completely littered with paintings and drawings that the kids have done. In that moment I realize that I am so happy that he is awake. I've missed him and we can all finally be a family. I grin from ear to ear.

A movement beside me catches my eye and I turn. Emilia is there looking at me her eyes filled with pain and rejection. She looks sadlly over at Blaise and a few tears escape her eyes and my moment is shattered. I feel guilty. She has helped me so much over the years. **_I can't just push her to the side now can I?_** She quickly wipes her face and looks away as if examining the drawings and paintings on the wall. I am a horrible person. I always end up hurting someone. It wasn't supposed to go this far and I let it now I have to deal with the repercussions? **_How do I choose between the two?_** I love Emilia in a way I never thought possible but when it comes down to it what I feel for her doesn't even hold a candle to what I feel for Blaise…not even a miniature candle. My love for him is endless. There are things I would do for him that I would never do for her; but she has been more than wonderful and patient with me and she deserves no less than the best. He deserves the best, she deserves the best. **_I don't_**. My decision is made. Neither.

"Dad?" I hear Kyro say finally pulling me away from my contemplation's and I notice he is closer to his fathers bed. Blaise looks up quickly and he looks completely shocked at his first son. Kyro walks toward to the bed hesitantly. He stands for a bit and they both stare at each other. Kyro reaches his hand out for a handshake. Blaise takes his hand and pulls him down into a hug. Another tear slips from my eye. Kyro sits at the edge of the bed and they both begin to chat. I try to fade into the background. But eventually he asks a question I've been dreading and Kyro looks towards me Blaise following his gaze.

He spots me and observes me from head to toe for what seems like an eternity. I feel self-conscious and naked. I regret the fact that I didn't dress more appropriately before I came; still clad in a cream camisole and a pair of black yoga pants and flip flops. He licks his lips, gets off the bed and makes his way towards me.

-BPOV-

I Lay back and stare at the ceiling. I'm tired of seeing white. I swear to merlin if I never see it again it'll be too bloody soon. I bang my head against the floor again in frustration. **_How long has it been; a day, a week, a year, longer?_** It feels like I have been here for a millennium already. This must be the hell muggles talk about. Their explanation was far from the truth but how could it be anything else? **_Do I deserve to be here?_** **_Maybe. _**I've done some pretty fucked up things in my life…including killing a few innocent people who were fighting for the right cause. I stop myself right there. I hate thinking about all the things I'd done during the war.

The muggles were right to some degree. This is torture…but not the fiery torture they described. It's nothingness…unbearable nothingness. Locked in a confined space with no other color than white surrounding me, a brick white wall to the left that I am tired of beating and pounding. I've resorted to even shouting for help a few times to no avail. I rub my eyes vigorously in frustration. I'm surprised I haven't gone mad already…it's just me and my thoughts. **_Maybe I have but I just don't know it…Mad people don't know that they are mad right?_** I stand…**_well shit maybe I should have looked into that muggle religion thing a bit more._** **_What do they do? Pray?_** I've been here so long…I'm desperate. I might never get out of here. I walk to the wall and pound at it a few more times. Well it's worth a try. I look up and just do the best I can.

"Uh…God? I know I may not deserve a second chance or forgiveness or anything but I don't think I can take this anymore. I've learned my lesson. Uh…I'm sorry? I promise I will try my best to do whats right. I'll donate to the poor. Just let me out of here. I-I don't know how much more of this I can take. Ghost form would even be better than this…" I don't know how to do it, how to continue or finish. I growl and slap the wall in frustration. The brick shifts. I'm shocked. I make a fist and hit it again with all my might. The brick begins to crack and the crack expands around the room making other small cracks as it goes. I look up "Thank you so much." I say thought I don't know if the cracking is good or bad yet. The whole room looks like a large rectangular spider web now. I knock it again and it shatters. I didn't think about this. I cover my head waiting for the impact.

I feel feather light touches on my skin and notice that instead of brick or glass the room I turning to ashes. Everythings black now. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face "Aww bloody hell!" I shout in frustration and my voice echoes back at me. I feel a strange feeling going from my toes and finger tips. It moves throughout my body and I collapse. It feels like the prickling feeling when a limb has fallen asleep. My eyes feel heavy and I fight to keep them open but evidently not hard enough because they fall heavily shut. Relief from the tingling feeling finally starts to happen. It starts from my toes all the way up to my head. I can see a bright light from behind my lids and the tingling stops.

I try to move a hand and it works. This give me hope so I open my eyes. When I do I am greeted with different scenery. I am staring at a white ceiling but nowhere near the one I've grown accustomed to hating. This ceiling has many small designs on it. I take a deep breath and it feels different from the ones I've taken recently. The air is crisp and dries my throat. **_Am I out? Am I really out?_** My heart soars. I move my hand and I feel something soft. I look down finally and my neck feels sore. I'm on a bed. I look to the right of me and there is a wall that my bed is pushed against covered in paintings, drawings, and coloring's that I am positive were done by a child. Beyond the craft I notice the color of the walls is a light green and the small designs of a wand and a bone. I recognize it after a few seconds…**_St. Mungos. I'm at St. Mungos. This is good._** For the first time I am strangely happy to be a patient there.

"Daddy?" I hear a voice call softly to my right. I whip my head that way.

"Kyro?" I say instantly. When I look there is a little boy looking much like Kyro; In features and complexion. The striking difference though is the mop of curly hair on this boy' head which is totally different from the subtle waves I know my son has. I look at him confused and with a closer look there are some small differences that let me know for sure he is not Kyro though he looks so much like him. But if he looks like Kyro that means he looks like me.

"Livy?" He says over his shoulder.

"Yes?" I hear a small feminine voice call back.

"Come quick!" The boy replies.

"Alex can't it wait? I'm coloring!" The voice replies exasperated

"No it can't! Daddy is awake!" **_Who is this child? _**

"Now, now Alex, What did _nonna_ tell you about fibbing?" **_Nonna?Wait is that my-_**

"_Nonna_ I'm not fibbing!" I turn my head to where the voice is coming from and I see my mother sitting at a desk writing on a piece of parchment.

"Don't take that tone with me young man I-"

"_Mama_?" I use my voice for the first time and it sounds a bit hoarse. Her head whips in my direction immediately eyes blazing open.

"Blaise?!" She says disbelievingly. She looks at me stunned for a second then loses consciousness the next. I sit up quickly intending to go and help my mother.

"That's not a very good idea. You've just woken up. Your feet probably aren't working properly." I hear the same feminine voice from earlier say matter-of-factly and I feel a hand on my leg. I look down and what I see shocks me. A little girl is looking up at me with a head full of curls, long lashes, big brown eyes, and rose pink full lips. **_She reminds me so much of…Nadia_**. It all comes back to me then; the fight, my pregnant fiancé…everything. I look back at these two kids disbelievingly. **_No this can't be. It just can't. _**"I'll be right back. I'll go call the healer. You should stay right where you are." She says grinning the whole time at me. She leaves and closes the door behind her.

"Smartass." I hear the little boy mumble.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He replies. He continues to stare at me…it's uncomfortable and I'm still confused I want to know what's going on here. I remember what the little girl…Livy I think called him.

"Alex is it?" I ask. He nods. "Is it short for something?"

"Alexander…It's my middle name." **_Alexander?_**

"So what's your first name?"

"Blaise" I'm shocked.

"Blaise is your name?" I ask again stupidly.

"Yes I'm Blaise Alexander Luciano Zabini…junior of course." I stare down at the little boy. **_Merlin_**. I ask even though I'm positive.

"Who's your mother?"

"I think you know who my mother is…that is unless of course you have amnesia? Can you remember your name? Who you are?" These kids speak so maturely…they can't be any more than five. **_Five?!_** **_No that's not possible._** I don't understand. I nod slowly. "Yes you have amnesia or yes your remember?"

"Yes I remember." I say still confused. "Can you tell me what happened?" he nods and as he open his moth he is interrupted. An older gentleman walks in smiling in his healer robes, followed by a younger female healer who looks at me with barely concealed annoyance. **_What have I done to her?_** I see the little girl trail in behind her.

"Ah yes Mr. Zabini! It's nice to see you have woken up." He comes over to me while the girl goes over to my mother. The healer runs a few tests while updating me on what has been going on while I was comatose…for almost seven years mind you. It takes me a while to digest it. My mother is awoken during that time and she steps out quickly to let Nadia and Kyro know. I can't wait to see them. I learned about the struggle at the beginning, all the exercise simulations, and what Nadia had to do every few days and my mother explains in great detail why I need it. She even told me about what Daphne the snake tried to do. The other healer stands sadly in the corner of the room. I wanted to ask her what the matter was but the children who I learned are mine pulled me into a long conversation about them, what they like, and eventually their artwork. I enjoy talking to the kids and I am disappointed and saddened by the fact that I wasn't there for the pregnancy, their birth, or any of their milestones.

"Dad?" I hear a slightly deep voice say from my left. I look and standing there is a moderately tall, and slim young man standing looking at me hesitantly. I know immediately that he is my little boy…not so little anymore. I can't believe that he has grown so much….**_I missed everything. _**He makes his way slowly over to me and holds his hand out for me to shake it. I guess he is older now but last time I was conscious I was 'Daddy' now I'm just 'Dad'. It feels strange to have my little boy try and shake my hand. I take his hand and pull him into a hug. **_I can't believe I missed so much._**

We get to chatting and it's a bit awkward at first because I don't know what he likes or practically anything about him right now, but we eventually get comfortable. His accent is not what I expected it to be. He tells me about his interests now, and eventually that he is a Ravenclaw. He seems so brilliant that I had no doubt that the hat was right.

"Great job, I would have been proud of you if you were in any house but Hufflepuff. No Pansy's in this family." I joke and he looks strangely at me until I begin to laugh and he joins in.

"Naw that was all mums doing she taught me everything I know. I'd probably be in Slytherin though if she didn't either way would have been good with me but being proficient in everything has it's perks; especially where the teachers are concerned." I nod and just realize what he's said. **_Did he come alone? Did she not want to come?_**

"Where is your mother?" He looks toward the door and there standing as close as possible to the wall is my love. She looks a different but the same. She still has ample breast and a tiny waist, her hips are wider which I suspect is from the children. Her clothing lets me see every single curve. Her face is the same but her eyes are a dead giveaway to me that she has matured- they are no longer the carefree warm autumn eyes I once knew…no these eyes are filled with wisdom and pain. I want to take the latter away. I feel awful that I have been so weak. **_How could I have not been here for my family? _**I stare at her for a while more from head to toe. I lick my lips and stand.

My feet are very week but I don't hesitate. I make my way over to my beloved. She backs up a bit when I get close to her and that confuses me. I reach my hands out and take her into my arms pulling her to my chest and into a tight embrace. She gives me an awkward one handed hug. **_Maybe she's in shock._** I pull back and look at her. She is staring at the tile.

"I know I haven't been here for you these past few years amore but I promise I will never leave my family again. I love you so much." I whisper to her while tilting her head up by her chin. I lean forward and place my lips on hers. Her lips are warm and soft. Just like I remember them. I try to deepen the kiss but she doesn't budge. I try again but her lips stay tight. I pull back frustrated. "What's wrong?" She simply shakes her head. I don't argue. **_She just needs some time._**

Not even a half an hour later Draco and the others arrive and spirits are high once again. I deal with all the paper work and I'm discharged about an hour after our friends leave. Nadia disapperates with the kids and I sidelong with my mother. I'm surprised when we don't arrive at the manor.

-Nadia pov-

I disappear with the kids back to my house and head into the kitchen immediately. I see that it's a few minutes after eight so it makes no sense to cook what I had planned. I call and order some Chinese. I turn and realize Blaise, Zarah, and the kids have all followed me to the kitchen. Blaise is looking around strangely.

"Where are we?" He asks eventually.

"This is Nadia's house don't you remember?" Zarah says to him and eventually he nods.

"It looks different." It does. I've had the place updated and remodeled over the years. "So what about the manor?"

"Your grandmother and I are staying there now. If you want it back we can move back to our manor in Italy. So you guys can stay there." Zarah replies and I'm a bit annoyed but I don't comment I know shes just happy to see him.

"No. That's okay here will do just fine. It makes no sense to move the family around." The food arrives soon after and we all sit to eat and I thank God that my little Livy is a talker because she monopolized the entire conversation and this will buy me time before Blaise tries to speak with me. I can feel his occasional stares but Livy continues to catch his attention.

"The other day Mummy took us to diagon alley and I saw this really fat rabbit with scales. I wanted it but mum wouldn't let me have it because it was half rabbit half dragon. It can breathe fire. What was it called again Alex?" She finally lets him get a word in.

"A drabbit." He says simply and does not try to continue because it wouldn't make sense. Olivia may look a lot like me but I'm sure that when she gets to Hogwarts she will definitely be a Slytherin albeit an outspoken one because she can get whatever she wants and Alex will probably be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"Yes a drabbit. It's purple with a green-ish tinge and I wanted it soooo much. I read somewhere that-" She is cut off by the fire place coming to life. I'm not expecting anyone so I quickly feel the wards and I see the twins and Kyro who are also connected to my wards do the same. It's Emilia. I jump up quickly barely excusing myself before I rush into the living room to meet up with her so the others don't see her. She is still in her healer robes and her eyes are red. She looks pissed.

"Oh you're here playing happy family with the man who hasn't been here for you are you?" She says maliciously and I'm confused. I knew she would be upset but I never expected her to sound this hateful. "'You're done with me now huh? After all we've been through? You're just gonna throw me out like yesterdays fucking trash?" Her voice is a few octaves too high.

"_Santo dios_, Lower your voice." I whisper shout with a pleading look on my face.

"Why? Why should I?!"

"Because my kids are here." She looks thoughtfully at me for a second.

"Don't you love me?" She finally asks her voice lowered.

"Of course I love you. You know that." I reply without hesitation but I feel strangely guilty about saying it.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She asks beginning to cry her face turning a bright red and I can't stand it.

"I haven't done anything." I reply.

"But you will. I know you will." She says with no hint of doubt in her voice. "You say you love me-"

"I do." I cut in. She holds up her hand.

"But you love him more." She says again matter-of-factly. "It's alright I understand. It still hurts but I understand. We agreed the first night that that would be the only time and yet I still continued even though my better judgment told me not to. You love him and that's okay. I'm not into this love triangle bullshit so I'll make this easy on you." I'm about to interrupt but she holds up her hand again. "I knew this day might come and I didn't prepare myself. I became too comfortable. I still have a husband and you have him. We need to stop right now. I will tell you this though. I love you and I don't think I will ever stop loving you but this is the right thing to do. But I have to ask you one thing. Can-I Just one more time. Be with me one last time?" She says and she doesn't wait for a response before she connects our mouths and it's the least I can do. She is taking a bit of the burden off of me. I am about to disappear to my bedroom when I hear a voice I could have done without hearing tonight.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Blaise asks and I hear the anger dripping from his voice. I pull back from Emilia quickly and spin around. He is looking murderously at the both of us and breathing harshly. **_Shit shit shit son of a bitch._**

"Mind your own business." I hear Emilia say next to me and I expect Blaise to explode but he doesn't.

"Anything that has to do with my wife is my fucking business now I think you need to leave." He says as calmly as he can in this state. He then turns to me. "How could you do this? How could you be so careless? Bringing this filth here, with our children in the next room. I can't believe-" He is cut off.

"Wife? Really? That's your reaction to seeing two beautiful women together. Don't want to join in? Hmm pathetic." Emilia says and Blaises head whips back in her direction.

"I thought I told you to leave you disgusting creature."

"Creature? Hah! Well this creature has been here for Nadia when you weren't, when you were too weak to be here for your family I was!" She shouts at him and that was a low blow I look at her with disbelief and she just continues. "I was here to comfort her, to hold her at night when she was upset, to make love to her." She continues goading him.

"Shut your mouth!" He shouts and she laughs.

"All you do is bring her pain. She used to cut herself. Did you know?" I gasp because I never shared that with her. "Yes because of you she wanted to take her life when she was pregnant. Breaking mirrors hacking away at her hands, digging her nails into her flesh; all that because of you. I helped her! I was here for her when you weren't! So don't you dare talk to me like that!" My voice catches.

"Emilia! Shut up! Shut up right now! How dare you?! I never told you that!" I say finally finding my voice she laughs again.

"Told me…." She chuckles "You didn't have to tell me anything. I saw you. Your mother let me in the house one morning to come and get blood for your incubus and you were so distracted harming yourself that you never even noticed I was there." I feel tears steadily running down my face and I see Blaise look to me as if he is begging me to say it's not true. I'm sure the look on my face confirms her story. I drop my head in shame. She continues. I knew I should have stopped but I kept doing it even after the twins were born. "But this is who you love. It's always the people that hurt us isn't it? I'm going to leave now. Feel free to owl me when you forgive me for what I've said because I am sorry it's not intended to hurt you as much as it is for him. I will say this though. Blaise I hope every time you touch her in any intimate way that you know that I know her that way. Maybe even better than you do." She finishes and I hear her footsteps retreating. I'm still staring at the hardwood floor. I don't dare look up. I hear Emilia call out her address and the fireplace comes to life.

It's completely silent for a few seconds. I decide to finally look up and when I do I'm hoisted up and thrown over Blaises shoulder. I elicit a small scream but decide not to protest. He heads for the main staircase. He moves like he knows exactly where he is going so I assume he remembers. He goes right into my room, crosses the room and into my bathroom. He deposits me in the tub and turns on the overhead shower. The shockingly cold water hits me and I scream. I try to get up but he just holds me down.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" I scream. He pulls out his wand and points it at me. I gasp and he whispers a scourgify spell but its powerful and my skin stings from it. I look in his eyes and it's the same as every other time he gets angry. It's like he's in a trance. "Please Blaise! Please stop. It hurts…" I begin to cry. He stares at me for a few seconds and I see him snap out of it. He let's go, stands and turns off the water. I sit in the tub and continue to cry.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice by the door says and recognition hits. I look up swiftly and try to stop my tears. "What have you done to her?" I hear Kyro ask wand trained on his father a fierce look on his face. Blaise looks at him in utter disbelief, but it doesn't surprise me. Kyro's temper is so close to Blaises it's astonishing. I have to do something. I have to say something. He already has such a hard time trusting people and I don't want to ruin their relationship.

"Ky? Put your wand down sweetie." I say to him and he looks at me then back at his father wand still raised.

"Did he hurt you mum?" I shake my head.

"You know that I can defend myself if I want to. He didn't hurt me." It's true I could have defended myself. So why didn't I? Do I just like to be abused? **_No, that's not it you're just so used to not using magic that it's not a first instinct._** I try to tell myself but deep down I know it isn't true. Had it been someone else I would have blasted them into oblivion long ago. Kyro looks thoughtfully at me and his wand lowers a bit.

"What happened then?" He asks still not fully relaxed.

"I had a slight panic attack." I lie and I know it was the best one to use because the first couple years after the twins were born I would have at least two a month from all my worrying over them and Kyro and almost everyone around me safety. I had to take calming droughts or be doused with cold water. His guarded features immediately turn into concern and he approaches me.

"Aww no mum, don't get yourself all worried and worked up. Everything will be alright. Everybody's okay. Want me to get you a calming drought or a sleeping potion?" He asks genuinely believing me. I shake my head. I know he's relieved that he and his father don't need to have a falling out.

"I think I'll be okay now."

"Sorry mum." And he finally looks towards his father. "Sorry about that dad. I just…I didn't know what was going on. I thought you were hurting her and I'm sorry for wrongfully accusing you and acting the way I did." Blaise opens his mouth but I cut his answer off.

"Ky why don't you show your father to his room." I say and they both look at me confused. The resemblance is striking.

"My room?" Blaise asks confused.

"Yes it's the door at the end of the hall." To the left of my room is the twins room across from that room is Kyros and at the end of the hall is a guest room as well as another to the direct right of my room. Kyro looks confused.

"Okay…what about the one right next to yours?" He asks.

"No show him to the one at the end of the hall. I haven't had a chance to clean the other one." I know it's a lame excuse but I'm tired I can't think of anything else.

"Alright." He says sounding unsure. "Come on then."

"Give me a minute I just need to talk with your mother." Blaise says and I shake my head quickly.

"Please not tonight. I'm tired I really don't want to talk right now."

* * *

***Some of you may also have been wondering what Nadia looks like? Well in my head she looks like sort-of like my avatar picture but with dark brown hair.**

I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I'll try to make the next update a lot sooner. Also check out my other fanfiction Find light in the dark. It's an alternate story where Blaise aand Nadia are in school instead. I just added two new chapters to it, check it out and let me know what you think. Until next time my lovelies keep calm and be positive. :*


End file.
